His Parents' Time
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: ON HOLD It's 7th year for Lily, her two best friends, Sam and Kadasa, and of course the Maurauders. Time to face tests, full moons, and of course preventing fights between girls and guys... or more like starting them.
1. The First Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up. 

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 1 -The First Year**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A red haired girl leaned against one of the brick pillars at the train station on platform 9 ¾'s and watching the red train called the 'Hogwarts Express' steam. Taking a quick glance at the clock, which read 10:20, she sighed and leaned back into the pillar. Her lips twitched into a smile as she remembered where she was six years ago.

**((Flashback))**

Lily Evans rushed towards platform 9 ¾'s on September 1st. It was already 10:45. The train left at 11! She cursed her sister once more as she rushed for the platform. If Petunia hadn't changed her alarm clock she wouldn't have been late!

Skidding to a stop, the trolley in her hands almost dragging her across the ground her eyes wandered between the sign that said 'Platform 10' and the sign that said 'Platform 9.'

_Oh no! _She thought as the clock turned to 10:50.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Someone cried behind her. She turned to see two boys heading her way.

"I would if you weren't in my way!" The one stated.

The other boy scowled at him. "Well at least I don't walk so slow!" 

The first stuck his tongue out.

The other rolled his eyes. "Very mature James."

"So are you Sirius." They stopped as they noticed Lily looking at them.

"Hello." 'James' stated. "Um… could you move a bit?"

"Why?"

"I need to get onto my train."

"Which one?"_ Please say 9 ¾. Please say 9 ¾._

"Uh… 9 ¾."

"Yes!" She cried. "How do I get on?" Both boys blinked then looked at each other and back at her.

"Run." Sirius stated with a shrug.

"Huh?"

James pointed to the brick archway. "Run into that."

"Are you crazy!"

Both boys nodded again and she could've face faulted if not for the fact that time was ticking.

"If this doesn't work so help me I'll-"

"Just go already or we'll miss the train!" James shouted.

She frowned at him then took a breath and rushed at the archway. Amazingly she didn't collide and stepped through, jaw dropping at the sight of a magnificent train.

She was ushered onto the train, someone grabbing her luggage and bringing it to the back of the train. When she found an empty room she sat down looking around.

There was a quiet knock on her door and she looked up to see a blond haired girl standing there.

"Um… hi. There weren't any other rooms available so do you think I could…"

"Oh! Sure." The girl smiled and stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

"My name's Kadasa."

"Mine's Lily Evans."

Lily took a chance to look over the girl. She had pin straight blond hair, pulled into a bun, some pieces falling out to curl under her chin. Her eyes were an amazing shade of crystal blue with what seemed to be flecks of silver in them.

She wore a light blue shirt with a white zip up sweatshirt over it, the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, the zipper only zipped up to midway, and a pair of jeans.

Lily on the other hand had long thick red hair that fell to her waist, currently in a high ponytail. Her eyes were emerald green like the sweater she was wearing. Her pants were black and she wore a white tee shirt underneath her sweater.

All of the sudden a whistle sounded and the train started moving. Lily watched in amazement as the train began picking up more and more speed.

A few minutes into the ride the door slid open.

"There you are Kadasa!" A boy's voice called. Lily who had been too busy watching the scenery pass looked over and her eyes widened.

_The_ _boys_ _from_ _before_. She thought.

"Hello James." Kadasa looked around him. "Hello Sirius."

"Hey Kadasa!" Sirius chirped, shoving past James to flop next to her. "Tell him to just find a damn room and stay in it."

Kadasa giggled then looked over at Lily. "You'll have to ask her."

"Why?" James snorted.

Lily felt her anger flare and went to yell at him when Kadasa kicked his leg… hard. He started cursing hopping up and down and holding it tightly. His messy black hair bounced with his movements.

"I said you'll have to ask her because this is her room. Now, politely ask the lady what her name is, introduce yourself, then ask if you can stay here."

His hazel brown eyes glared at her from behind his glasses before he turned to look at Lily.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"No but I'll tell you anyway. Lily Evans."

"I'm James Potter." He pointed at Sirius. "That's-"

"I can introduce myself!" He turned to Lily with a grin, silvery eyes looking at her, his shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Yes. And can we stay here?"

"Whatever." He flopped down next to Lily across from Sirius.

"So is this your first year too?" He asked Lily who nodded. "So we're all first years. I wonder who we can find to pick on." Kadasa kicked him again. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't you dare start picking on people." She stated wagging her finger at him,

"Great. Now I'm gonna bruise." He cursed pulling up his pant leg to check on the already reddening welt. Sirius snickered, James sending him a dirty look.

"What's wrong James? Can't take a little beating from your sister?"

James scowled at him further and Lily frowned.

"Sister?"

Kadasa sighed and nodded with a smile. "As much as I hate to admit it, James is my brother."

"Who's older?"

Kadasa grinned. "Me of course."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true! I was born 2 months before you!"

He stuck his tongue out as she rolled her eyes.

"Very mature James." Her and Sirius chorused then caught each others eye and stared laughing.

"You two are like a married couple." James stated with a smirk.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" They shouted glanced at each other and blushed looking to opposite sides of the room.

Lily started laughing as did James as they muttered curses towards the other male in the room.

The door slid open and an elderly witch looking in smiling. "Anything from the trolley dearies?" She asked. Soon enough the compartment was filled with chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and all other kinds of assortment of candies.

"So Sirius," James started as he swallowed some chocolate. "Think we'll get into trouble 1st day?"

"Probably."

"James…" Kadasa sighed.

"What's your problem now?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is. It's written all over your face."

She gasped stuffing her hand into her pocket and pulling out a small compact mirror then frowning.

"No it's not."

Lily giggled, Sirius chuckling as James sent her a scowl.

"Sisters." He muttered.

"Get into less trouble than annoying brothers." Kadasa added sending Lily and Sirius back into chuckles and turning to James.

"Well at least we don't try and act innocent all the time!"

"What! I do not! That was totally your fault for dropping Mom's plate!"

"No it wasn't!" She glared at him and turned to Sirius who held his hands up.

"Sorry mate but she's kinda right." He sent the gray-eyed boy a glare. "Well… you were trying to balance it on your face."

James sighed and turned to Kadasa. "Fine. Take my best friend away."

She grinned and patted Sirius on the head. "It's just that he can't fight against a woman's power."

Sirius scowled at her and moved his head out of the way. "I can too."

She looked around him pointing to a chocolate frog. "Can you get that for me?"

He grabbed it and handed it to her sending Lily into a fit of laughter.

"Thanks sweetheart."

He blinked then frowned. "You're so evil!" The door slid open again and they all looked up seeing a boy with short black hair, a pointed nose, and dark piercing eyes glare at them.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" He asked coldly.

James frowned then shook his head. "Nope."

He frowned even further and turned to leave when James added.

"Maybe you could use a leash next time!"

Scowling at the boy he slammed the door shut and stormed away.

"James!" Kadasa cried and kicked him.

"Jeez! Will you stop kicking me!"

"Not until you learn some proper respect as to not making fun of other students."

"Well then we'll have to get some shin guards huh Sirius?"

Sirius nodded only gaining James another kick.

"Ow! Hey! What'd I do?" Sirius grinned and nodded again. "Ow! Hey! Sirius! OW! Stop nodding you- ow!"

**((End Flashback))**

"Lily!" The red haired girl shook her head, drawing her out of her thoughts and turned as she saw her best friend running towards her.

"Kadasa!" She hugged her then looked behind her, seeing a now 7th year Kadasa followed by two 7th year boys.

Lily bristled at the sight of them.

Kadasa giggled and nodded then put an arm around her. "But at least we've got Remus to keep them in control huh?"

They turned looking at the startled brown haired, brown-eyed boy in front of them, looking up from a book.

"Huh?" He asked.

Kadasa giggled and tossed her other arm around his shoulders.

"So Remus, how was your summer?"

He shrugged. "Same old."

She giggled. "Me too! Cept for that fact that Sirius practically spent the summer at my house and if you thought that James was a trouble maker then multiply him by two. I think the only thing that kept me sane was sending letters to you guys and hiding in the woods from them."

"We weren't _that_ bad." James stated behind her.

They leapt a foot in the air and whirled around at them.

"Jerk!" Kadasa shouted. "You scared me half to death." He smirked, Sirius smirking behind him. The only thing that had changed about Sirius was that he had cut his hair short and stuck it up.

"You two should definitely not be together during the entire summer." Kadasa sighed rubbing her forehead and turning towards the red train.

Sirius chuckled and hopped next to her, tossing an arm around her shoulders.

"And how would you know? You were either in your room or in the forest behind your house." He stated.

"Well you're a troublemaker. James got grounded 12 times this summer instead of the usual 3."

"Is that a bad thing?" James snorted. "All I had to do was stay outside."

"Yeah well I was forced to either stay inside while you were outside or stay outside while you were inside."

"Let me repeat, is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! You were driving me crazy!" She shouted catching several people's attention.

"James! Leave Kadasa alone!" A girl called. They turned to see a light brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes standing there, long brown hair in a ponytail over her left shoulder.

"Sam!" Lily and Kadasa cried and hugged the girl who laughed and hugged them back.

"I missed you guys so much! I couldn't bring my owl to America with me so I couldn't even talk to you!"

"And I couldn't vent my anger out on you!" Kadasa sighed then grinned and turned on her heel.

"Come on! Let's go get some seats!" She rushed into the train.

Lily and Sam giggled and rushed after her, Lupin following. James turned to Sirius who was smiling.

"Come on Padfoot." He stated. "Let's go bug Kadasa some more."

Sirius grinned and followed him onto the train.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam smiled as Remus told her about one of the movies he had seen over the summer. She looked over at the window where Kadasa sat and cocked her head.

Kadasa was leaning against the window, eyes distant, chin in her hand.

"Kadasa?"

She blinked and looked over with a smile. "Yeah?"

"You all right?"

She grinned. "I'm great!"

"We've got candy!" They all turned to see James and Sirius come inside the cabin arms filled with candy and sweets from the cart.

"Yay!" Kadasa cheered and grabbed several sitting back down, Sirius flopping between her and Lily, Sam sitting across from Lily, Remus on her left, the James across from Kadasa.

"So, besides James and Sirius annoying you," Remus started. "How was your summer Kadasa?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh. Just grand."

Sam giggled then looked out the window as it started to rain. "Well… I'm glad I'm not a first year."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to cross that lake in the rain." Sam added.

"Well wait till you see the events we have planned for the first years." James grinned evilly.

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth before Kadasa whapped him upside the head. "You're not playing jokes on anybody this year!"

Lily smiled, listening to her friends argue looking out the window. It was good to be going back.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note**

Yay. Not much was re-done in this chapter. This is the 3rd time I've re-entered this story and if I don't get any reviews I might take it down. Please review!

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2 - Dorms, Sweets and Moons**

"Oops! Sorry Sirius." She stated. "Excuse me." She walked around him and ran over to Remus. "Here ya go Remus. From McGonagall herself."

He glanced at it then back at Kadasa. "You didn't read it did you?" He asked nervously.

"While I truly wanted too, no I didn't. Scouts honor." She saluted with two fingers.

"Kadasa. You weren't in scouts." James called from the other end of the room.

"Ch. Whatever." She chirped then skipped out of the room, making sure to pat Sirius on the head for holding the door open for her before she disappeared.

"What's it about?" Sirius asked, shutting the door.

Remus sighed as his eyes glanced over the sheet. He set it in the drawer next to his bed, magically locking it. "It's a list of full moons." James and Sirius sighed.

"Well, it just means more sneaking out." Sirius grinned getting two pillows thrown at his head.


	2. Dorms, Sweets and Moons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I _never_ _want_ to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up. 

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

"So, besides James and Sirius annoying you," Remus started. "How was your summer Kadasa?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh. Just grand."

Sam giggled then looked out the window as it started to rain. "Well… I'm glad I'm not a first year."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to cross that lake in the rain." Sam added.

"Well wait till you see the events we have planned for the first years." James grinned evilly.

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth before Kadasa whapped him upside the head. "You're not playing jokes on anybody this year!"

Lily smiled, listening to her friends argue looking out the window. It was good to be going back.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 2 - Dorms, Sweets, and Moons**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"AW! My bed!" Kadasa shrieked lunging onto her bed, flopping face first into her pillow and hugging the mattress tightly. Lily and Sam laughed, both doing the same to their bed though they didn't hug the mattress.

Kadasa gave out a sigh of relief. "Finally! A place of sanity to escape the Marauders."

Lily and Sam laughed again, agreeing with her.

"Well it's a good thing that Lily's Head Girl." Sam stated, lounging into her comfortable bed. "Or else we never would have gotten a dorm to ourselves."

Kadasa nodded and held up an invisible glass. "Cheers Lily." They held up their own glasses then pretended to drink, laughing as soon as they were done.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

James flopped down onto his bed and looked around the room. Remus was unpacking his books and Sirius looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Oy! Padfoot!" The gray-eyed boy looked over, glaring at James for interrupting his beauty sleep.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to tick you off." James grinned as Sirius sent him a full glare complete with a rude gesture with his fingers.

James smirked and looked around the room. "Too bad the head boy dorm only has room for 3 people. Wormtail has to stay in the 7th year dorm."

Sirius snorted. "Whatever. Let me sleep." He whined the last part stuffing a pillow into his face and falling into his bed. A few minutes went by and his hands slipped off the pillow, the pillow remaining on his face and his breathing evened out.

Remus and James chuckled and Remus plopped onto his bed looking around.

"So have a good summer?" He asked.

James nodded. "Padfoot and I totally annoyed the hell out of Kadasa."

Remus sighed. "You shouldn't annoy your sister too much. She's a pretty smart witch. She could probably hex you into oblivion."

James snorted. "Whatever."

The door to their dorm flew open with a slam. James and Remus jumped, looking over and Sirius let out a yelp and fell off the bed.

Kadasa rushed into the room jumping onto Sirius' bed while the unfortunate boy was on the ground.

"Aw. My bed's more comfy than yours!" She stated, putting her arms under her head and crossing her legs. Lily and Sam followed at a slower rate, shutting the door behind them. Lily looked like she'd rather be anywhere else while Sam looked pleasant like she usually was.

"Hello Remus." She stated quietly.

"Hey."

"Mind if I take up half your bed?" He shook his head and moved over, Sam sitting down next to him. Lily didn't move from standing in front of the closed door.

"Hey Lily Flower!" James called. "Come lie down with me." Her eyebrow ticked and she ignored him, instead vouching to sit on one of the chairs in the corner, bringing it to the middle of the room.

Sirius sat up rubbing his abused head. "Owie."

Kadasa giggled and he stood up and pointed at her. "You." He pointed to the ground. "Off."

She smirked and gave out a long sigh stretching then putting her arms back under her head.

He grinned evilly and hopped onto the bed, resting his face on her stomach. "Comfy now?"

She turned bright red and sat up, his head falling into her lap. "Jerk! Get off!"

"No."

She took a deep breath and scooted away from him, her back up against the headboard. He just flipped onto his back, resting his head in her lap. Her eyebrow twitched but she didn't move.

"Ooooo. Seems Kadasa is a little more friendly with Black." Lily stated. Kadasa flushed but grinned at Lily.

"And you yell at James so much it means you must be harboring a crush on him."

Lily looked stunned, everyone closest to her inching away from the ticking time bomb.

"Kadasa!" She roared and lunged at her. Kadasa grabbed Sirius's shoulder and tugged him off the bed with her as Lily fell onto it. They hit the ground and Kadasa jumped up standing in front of James' bed.

Lily leapt at her and Kadasa smirked then moved out of the way, Lily colliding with James.

James smirked. "Lily. I didn't know that what Kadasa said was true."

Lily turned bright red and grabbed his pillow from under his head, smacked him with it and hopped off the bed, storming out of the boy's dormitory.

"Owie." Sirius mumbled from the ground.

Kadasa giggled and walked over, helping him up off the ground. He hugged her.

"Oh thank you Asa! You helped poor Sirius up off the ground!" She giggled.

"After I tossed you there in the first place."

He shrugged letting her go. "S'ok. I gots to spend more time with Asa!"

She rolled her eyes then headed for the doorway. "See ya later."

"Kadasa! Wait up!" Sam called hopping off of Remus' bed and rushing after her friend. The door shut behind them and Sirius looked over at Remus who was staring after them. He smirked then turned to James.

"Oy. Prongs mate." When James didn't say anything Sirius walked over and pulled the pillow away from his friend's face. "Prongs?" He poked him in the side not getting a reaction.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, walking over.

"I think… I think she knocked him out."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa looked over to Lily as the girl still fumed.

"Lily… you're not still mad are you?" She asked quietly. The red haired, emerald eyed teen glared at her.

"What do you think?" She snapped.

Sam looked up quietly from the book she was reading them over at Kadasa who sighed and walked over sitting next to Lily on the bed.

"I'm sorry all right? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We were just playing is all."

Lily glared at her then the glare turned into a frown. "I know. I just hate Potter so much!"

"Aw come on Lily!" Kadasa chirped. "You must like him at least a little."

"Let me put it this way, I hate James Potter as much as you like sweets."

Kadasa shuddered. "Poor James." She suddenly froze then grinned. "I'll bet Sirius nicked some sweets from dinner!" She chirped and rushed from the room.

As soon as she was gone Sam turned to Lily. "So are you desperately in love with him or just have a crush?"

Lily sighed. "Desperately in love." Sam smiled and turned back to her book.

"Sam!" Lily cried, turning to her. "You won't tell will you?"

"Tell what?"

"What I just said?"

"What'd you just say?"

Lily blinked then gave her friend a huge hug. "You are my all time bestest friend."

"What about Kadasa?"

"So is Kadasa, but you're my quiet, smart friend. Kadasa's my hyperactive, hilarious, sportive friend."

"So I'm not sportive or funny?" Sam asked, pretending to be hurt. Lily started to babble when she noticed Sam's grin. She scowled playfully and tossed her pillow at the girl.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa flung open the door to the Head Boy's dormitory. "Hello boys!" She chirped.

"Can't you knock?" Sirius asked grumpily.

She backed out of the room shutting the door. KNOCK. KNOCK. The door flung open.

"Hello boys!" James and Sirius scowled at her, Remus hiding his grin. "So Sirius, I know you nicked some of the treats at lunch. Can I have some?"

"No!" He cried. "They're mine!" She gave him the puppy eyes. "NO!"

She stepped over to his bed sitting in front of him and clasped her hands together. "Please?"

He scowled. "Fine." He reached under his bed, pulling out a small tupperware and handed her some cupcakes.

"Thank you Sirius!" She cried, hugged him and rushed from the room. James started chuckling and Sirius looked over.

"What?"

"Nothing." James stated with a grin. Sirius scowled.

"What!"

"Nothing! It's just… mate, you're falling for my sister."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Moony! Tell Prongs that I'm not falling for his sister!"

Remus grinned. "Sorry Sirius but you are."

Sirius scowled at both of them and walked over to the door, flinging it open only to have Kadasa run into him. There was chocolate on her cheek from where she had devoured one of her cupcakes already.

"Oops! Sorry Sirius." She stated. "Excuse me." She walked around him and ran over to Remus. "Here ya go Remus. From McGonagall herself."

He glanced at it then back at Kadasa. "You didn't read it did you?" He asked nervously.

"While I truly wanted too, no I didn't. Scouts honor." She saluted with two fingers.

"Kadasa. You weren't in scouts." James called from the other end of the room.

"Ch. Whatever." She chirped then skipped out of the room, making sure to pat Sirius on the head for holding the door open for her before she disappeared.

"What's it about?" Sirius asked, shutting the door.

Remus sighed as his eyes glanced over the sheet. He set it in the drawer next to his bed, magically locking it. "It's a list of full moons." James and Sirius sighed.

"Well, it just means more sneaking out." Sirius grinned getting two pillows thrown at his head.

"We're going to have to be more careful this year though." Remus stated as Sirius untangled himself from the pillows.

"Why?"

"Because James is a Head Boy." Remus answered sending a grin at James who sighed.

"Wait, doesn't Head Boy and Head Girl have to work together a lot?" Sirius asked. They both nodded.

"Isn't Lily Head Girl?"

James groaned and was about to answer when they heard someone yell, "POTTER IS HEAD BOY!"

"This is gonna be a fun year." Sirius stated with a grin.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Author's Note**

Yay! Chapter 2 is up! This is just a filler chapter. There will be many of them within this story. Some chapters will have part of the plot and some will sort of fall off the track a little bit. Sorry if they bore you but they're fun to write! Chapter 3 is up next!

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3 Scheduling Stalkers**

"So who are you going out with this week Lav?"

Laverne smiled. "I'm hoping that Gregory Kilten with ask me out but I don't think he will."

"Gregory Kilten?" Kadasa asked scrunching up her nose. "That boy that fell off his broomstick and broke his arm last year?"

Lily nodded. "His brother graduated when we were in our 3rd year."

"Oh yeah. That guy was kind of scary. Too tall for his own good." Kadasa nodded then looked over at Laverne in surprise as something clicked. "You've got a crush?"

Laverne nodded. "I've had a crush on him for ages and I've decided not to go out with anyone unless he asks me this year."

She was met with silence as even Sam shot her a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving look.

"Well that'll last a week." Kadasa stated and Laverne shot her a playful glare and returned to pulling Sam's hair up into a bun.


	3. Scheduling Stalkers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up. 

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time**

"What's it about?" Sirius asked, shutting the door.

Remus sighed as his eyes glanced over the sheet. He set it in the drawer next to his bed, magically locking it. "It's a list of full moons." James and Sirius sighed.

"Well, it just means more sneaking out." Sirius grinned getting two pillows thrown at his head.

"We're going to have to be more careful this year though." Remus stated as Sirius untangled himself from the pillows.

"Why?"

"Because James is a Head Boy." Remus answered sending a grin at James who sighed.

"Wait, doesn't Head Boy and Head Girl have to work together a lot?" Sirius asked. They both nodded.

"Isn't Lily Head Girl?"

James groaned and was about to answer when they heard someone yell, "POTTER IS HEAD BOY!"

"This is gonna be a fun year." Sirius stated with a grin.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 3 -Scheduling Stalkers**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Lily pulled on her robes just as the door to the Head Girl's dormitory flew open and a seething Kadasa stormed in.

"God damned boy. I swear he's satin himself! Him and his devil friends!"

"What's wrong Kadasa?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"Sirius Black and little boy Potter too!" She shouted and flopped onto her bed, the mattress sinking a few inches.

"You mean loveable, adorable, and sexy too!" A voice chirped.

Kadasa glared at the owner. "Laverne, are you truly looking to piss me off even more?"

Laverne Murasaki laughed. "No Kadasa. None in the least. I was trying to make a point. Even though they're sexy and loveable," She gave off a happy sigh before apply more make up to her face. "They're evil."

Kadasa rolled her eyes, sitting up.

Laverne Murasaki was a fellow 7th year Gryffindor. She was the expert on make-up, dressing, and any type of fashion statement. She looked like a model, which is why many people tried to date her. Her brown hair fell in tight curls today, gathering around her mid back, soft lavender eyes looking in the mirror as she applied her make-up. She was loud and talked a lot but a really good friend when it came to having to trust in her.

"So do we get our schedules today?" Lily asked, returning to brushing her hair out.

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "Have to. It's the first day of classes stupid." Lily sent her a scowl.

Sam sighed, allowing Laverne to take a go at her pin straight hair. "I hope we get the same classes."

Kadasa and Lily groaned. "Tell me about it." Kadasa stated. "Last year, Lily and me had James and Sirius in almost every class."

Sam sighed. "I was lucky enough to have one of you guys or Remus in my classes."

Lily and Kadasa shared a smile, Laverne looking confused.

"You and Remus are going out?" She asked making Sam flush bright red.

"No!" She cried quickly. "We don't even like each other that way."

Laverne looked at Kadasa and Lily who looked in opposite directions. Laverne looked back at Sam who was still pink and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Oi. Does anybody wonder why they're making us have class today? It's Friday, therefore we have no classes tomorrow." Kadasa stated. Everyone rolled their eyes and she sighed then turned to another topic. "So who are you going out with this week Lav?"

Laverne smiled. "I'm hoping that Gregory Kilten with ask me out but I don't think he will."

"Gregory Kilten?" Kadasa asked scrunching up her nose. "That boy that fell off his broomstick and broke his arm last year?"

Lily nodded. "His brother graduated when we were in our 3rd year."

"Oh yeah. That guy was kind of scary. Too tall for his own good." Kadasa nodded then looked over at Laverne in surprise as something clicked. "You've got a crush?"

Laverne nodded. "I've had a crush on him for ages and I've decided not to go out with anyone unless he asks me this year."

She was met with silence as even Sam shot her a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving look.

"Well that'll last a week." Kadasa stated and Laverne shot her a playful glare and returned to pulling Sam's hair up into a bun.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa flopped down onto the bench in the great hall, breakfast appearing in an instant. They sat midway down the table, not a lot of students in there yet, only about halfway filled. Lily sat on her right, Laverne across from Lily, Sam on Laverne's right across from Kadasa.

"So what's on the menu today?" Someone asked next to Kadasa's ear and she jumped, almost falling off the bench if not for the person standing behind her. She glared up at Sirius as he righted her.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"You know it." He grinned and flopped down next to her, James sitting on his left. Remus sat next to Sam and Peter, the smallest of the Marauders, sat on Remus' right.

"So. You never answered my question." Sirius stated looking at Kadasa. She scowled.

"Well when someone whispers in your ear, you don't exactly recall the question." He grinned even wider if possible.

"Are you like some kind of stalker?" Kadasa asked causing Laverne and Sam to choke on their drinks, Lily, mouth open to eat some of her scrambled eggs now dropped, the scrambled eggs falling back onto her plate. James coughed on a piece of bacon, Remus looking between Sirius and Kadasa with a smile and Peter blinking.

Sirius blinked in surprise then grinned. "Maybe I am."

"Then you're a pretty bad one." Kadasa stated taking a sip of her apple juice. "Stalkers don't tell their victims that they're stalkers and they definitely don't talk to them. They stay hidden."

"And how would you know this? Are you a stalker?"

"I watch muggle movies."

"You didn't answer the second part of my question. Are you a stalker?" He let out a fake gasp. "Are you stalking me!"

"Interesting conversation." A cool voice, hinted with humor stated behind them. They all jumped and turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Hey headmaster!" Kadasa chirped then pointed at Sirius. "I'm not the stalker. He is."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well, I'll let you continue with your breakfast." He smiled and walked towards the teacher's table.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Kadasa let out a breath of relief. "That man spooks me."

"Am not!"

"Aw shut up mate." James stated biting a piece of bacon.

A sudden flutter of paper caught their attention and everyone looked up as a small folded piece of paper dropped into their laps.

Opening Kadasa read

_9 am – Transfiguration_

_10 am – Herbology_

_11 am – Astronomy_

_12 pm – History of Magic_

_1 pm – Care of Magical Creatures_

She sighed and looked at the next day's schedule.

_9 am – Potions_

_10 am – Charms_

_11 am – Divination_

_12 pm – Defense Against The Dark Arts_  
"All right. What's everyone else got?" 

"Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Magic Creatures, then Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and free block." Lily read. Kadasa squealed hugging her.

"Me too! Exact schedule."

"Count me in." Sam stated.

Laverne winked. "Me also!"

Kadasa opened her mouth to talk when she heard a chuckle from next to her, a moment later Sirius swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Great! We've got the exact same schedule." She sighed.

"Grand." She stated sarcastically.

"Me too." Remus said softly.

"Count me in." James grinned.

"I only have Herbology." Peter sighed.

A flutter of wings appeared and all students looked up again as owls flew towards the table. A handsome black owl landed in front of Sirius who scowled at it, it scowling back at him.

"Damned bird. Be off." He muttered tearing the letter off of its leg. It quickly disappeared.

A handsome brown owl had landed in front of James who pulled a letter and the daily prophet off of it before it flew off. Laverne had a tawny owl, Sam a light brown owl, Peter a small dark brown owl, and Kadasa a silvery gray owl who nipped at her hand before she feed it some toast. It flew away and everyone began opening letters from home. The only one who didn't get a letter was Remus who looked like he couldn't care less.

Kadasa opened hers and scowled. "Sarah." She sighed and looked down the table at James who sent her the same look.

"What's up?" Lily asked.

They both sighed then recited. "Brush your teeth and comb your hair and make sure to wear clean underwear" before bursting into laughter.

"_What_ _the_ _hell_?" Laverne asked.

"Sarah always tells us that."

"Who's Sarah?" Sam asked.

"James' mother."

"And your mom right?" Laverne asked, taking a gulp of apple juice.

Kadasa smiled. "No. She's not my mom. She's my step mom." She stood up picking up her schedule. "I'm gonna go get a good seat. I'll see you guys in class all right?" She asked brightly then disappeared without an answer.

Lily went to go after her but Sirius stood up.

"I'll get her. I'm not hungry anyway. See ya." Catching up with her in the halls he swung an arm around her shoulders lazily. She looked over at him.

"Hey there Asa." He stated. She shrugged away his arm as they entered the Gryffindor common room. He grabbed her shoulders flipping her around to meet his gaze.

"Hey." He gave her a smile and tapped the underside of her chin. "Chin up all right?"

She scowled then gave him a small smile. He ruffled her hair, causing her to scowl at him.

"Jerk." She muttered fixing her hair.

"You know it. Now hurry up. James will think we stopped to have a make out session." A moment later he tripped as a pillow smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being a jerk! Hurry it up lazy bum!" She shouted then darted upstairs.

He scowled and rubbed his head muttering about 'stupid blonds' and 'how they should worship' him.

As soon as they got to class James smirked.

"What'd you do, stop to have a make out session?" He joked.

Kadasa snarled and lunged at him. Professor McGongall luckily had her back turned the entire time but as soon as class started, James was strangely unconscious, Kadasa grinning happily.

Nope… no one could tell what happened.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note**

I'm not sure I'll bother with these anymore…

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4 Classes Bring Note Passing**

After Transfiguration came Herbology. Professor Sprout immediately put them to work, pruning and cutting different kinds of plants by pairing them up.

"All right. Everyone partner up. Let's try a boy girl partner so that we can mix it up this year!"

Sirius looked at Kadasa and shrugged. "As long as you're not a guy."

"I'm not."

"Sorry Lily." Sam stated, partnering up with Remus.

Lily took a deep breath and plopped down next to James who smirked.

"Hey Evans." He grinned. "You gonna be my partner? Willingly?"

"Seeing as there's no one left then yes Potter, I guess I am." She stated venomously.


	4. Classes Bring Note Passing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

"Jerk." She muttered fixing her hair.

"You know it. Now hurry up. James will think we stopped to have a make out session." A moment later he tripped as a pillow smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being a jerk! Hurry it up lazy bum!" She shouted then darted upstairs.

He scowled and rubbed his head muttering about 'stupid blonds' and 'how they should worship' him.

As soon as they got to class James smirked.

"What'd you do, stop to have a make out session?" He joked.

Kadasa snarled and lunged at him. Professor McGongall luckily had her back turned the entire time but as soon as class started, James was strangely unconscious, Kadasa grinning happily.

Nope… no one could tell what happened.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 4 -Classes Bring Note Passing (Friday, Sep 2nd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As Lily walked into her Transfiguration classroom, she immediately spotted Kadasa and Sam on the other side of the room.

Sam sat in the first seat in the row all the way to the right of the room next to the wall. Kadasa sat in the seat right behind her, Sirius sitting on her left, an arm around the back of her chair. James and Remus sat across from Lily and Sam, James sitting closest to Lily.

"Hey Lily!" Kadasa chirped as she noticed her friend.

"Hey Kadasa!" Lily chirped back flopping next to her. She glanced at Sirius. "Why'd you pick him as a partner?"

"Cause, you and Sam are extremely smart and we're not." Kadasa grinned as that went through Sirius's head.

"Hey!"

"Class!" A cool voice stated from up front. They turned to tune into Professor McGonagall's speech.

"Today we will be transforming animals into water goblets to review. Now remember to say it clearly; _vera verto_."

Sirius looked at the toucan sitting on his desk. "Vera verto." He stated and immediately he was looking at a crystal goblet.

"Good job Mr. Black."

"Thanks Professor."

Kadasa frowned and tried to transform her bird several times. "Vera verta."

"It's vert_o_." Sirius muttered. She scowled at him before smirking.

"Vera verto." The bird instantly turned into a goblet. "Thanks Sirius."

"No problem."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After Transfiguration came Herbology. Professor Sprout immediately put them to work, pruning and cutting different kinds of plants by pairing them up.

"All right. Everyone partner up. Let's try a boy girl partner so that we can mix it up this year!"

Sirius looked at Kadasa and shrugged. "As long as you're not a guy."

"I'm not."

"Sorry Lily." Sam stated, partnering up with Remus.

Lily took a deep breath and plopped down next to James who smirked.

"Hey Evans." He grinned. "You gonna be my partner? Willingly?"

"Seeing as there's no one left then yes Potter, I guess I am." She stated venomously.

She glanced over at Kadasa who was threatening that she would hex Sirius if he tried to cut her hair with the hedge trimmers. Turning to look at Sam and Remus she hid her smile. They were working closely together and talking quietly, pointing to different sections of the plants.

Lily wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and felt something slice her hand.

"Ow!" She shouted and looked down at her bleeding palm.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Sprout asked.

Lily looked over. "Um… may I go to the nurse Professor?" She asked, holding up her bleeding hand.

"Oh yes! Right away. Mr. Potter. You accompany her."

Lily bit back the glare she almost shot the teacher. James put a hand on her back pushing her out of the garden. Sirius and Kadasa shot each other a grin then continued working.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sam giggled as Remus told her another story of how himself, James, and Sirius got into trouble over one of the many summers they had known each other.

"It's funny that I've known you guys since 1st year and I don't know how long you guys have known each other." Sam stated picking up her books to go to lunch as they bell rang.

"Since 1st year. James and Sirius have known each other since forever. I met them then." He shrugged, shouldering his bag.

Sam looked over at Kadasa who was scowling at a smirking Sirius for some reason. "How long has Kadasa known Sirius?"

"Since they were 10 and she went to live with James." Remus stated softly. "I never understand why she get so worked up about parents."

Sam shrugged. "You'll have to ask Lily. She's the only one who really knows."

"Okay. Hey! Sirius!" Remus called and the gray-eyed boy looked back, Kadasa turning to look as well. "Did James and Lily ever come back?" He asked as they caught up to them.

Sirius looked around. "I don't think so. Should we go see if they're in the nurse's office or go to lunch without them?"

"Let's go to lunch." Sam said. "If they're coming back from the nurse's office, they'll be there. If they're not there, we can go see them in the nurse's office."

"Samantha Selene. You are the smartest person alive." Sam laughed as Kadasa linked arms with her and pulled her towards the great hall. Sirius looked at Remus and held out his arm, as if he was going to link it with him. Remus rolled his eyes and walked past him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lily and James didn't appear in lunch and they weren't in the nurse's office either when the group went to go check.

Deciding on going to their next class and seeing if they were there. Their next class was History of Magic with Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher.

Lily and James were already there. James sat in the back row, Lily in front of him. Sirius plopped down next to James, Remus on the other side. Kadasa sat in front of Sirius, Sam in front of Lupin. As Professor Binns droned on Kadasa lay her head back in her chair only to see Sirius looking at her grinning. She scowled and mouthed 'what?'

He shook his head and she rolled her eyes sitting up and letting her head falling on her desk. Something poked her face and she sat up to see a piece of parchment on her desk. Lily grabbing her quill and pretended to write on it. Kadasa blinked then sat up straight and grabbed her own quill. Lily bent down to write and Kadasa watched as words erupted on her paper.

_**L**: I found out how to write note to each other without passing them!_

Kadasa blinked as she saw Sam's writing.

_**S**: All right. 1) It's the first day of classes and you're already passing notes. Gives a lot of promise for the coming year. And 2) What about the Marauders? Can't they read it?_

_**L**: No. Only we can read it!_

_**K**: 1) Shut up Sam. 2)This is kinda cool but kinda spooky. What if Binns sees us writing?_

_**L**: He'll think we're writing notes on whatever he's blabbing about._

_**S**: giggle _

_**K**: chuckle laugh _

_**L**: Lol. Now, to more serious matters._

_**S**: Where were you during lunch?_

_**L**: sigh I went to the nurse and she fixed my hand. By then class had ended and lunch was half over so I headed back to the dormitory, Potter annoying me the entire way, grabbed my books and headed to the great hall. By then you guys were gone so I nabbed a sandwich and came here._

_**S**: We couldn't find you._

_**K**: And Black and Remus tailed us the entire way. God! He's so annoying!_

_**S**: Who? Remus?_

_**K** : No. Remus is nice. Black and James are idiots._

_**L**: smirk You got that right._

_**S**: Well… they can be nice._

_**K**: Sam you're too nice._

_**S**: Sorry._

_**K**: I think you should give some of your niceyness to them._

_**L**: Is niceyness even a word?_

_**K**: Dun think so._

_L: LOL_

_**S**: LOL_

_**K**: What do we have after this class?_

_**L**: Care of Magical Creatures._

_**S**: Fun._

_**K**: Muchly._

_**L**: Lol._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sam fell into her comfy bed and gave off a long sigh. Sitting up on her elbows she looked around the room at Kadasa and Lily who were getting ready for bed.

Kadasa had pulled her hair out of its braid and was brushing it out. It had grown, falling around her mid back. That was one of the things Sam was jealous of her friends. While she had plain brown hair, Kadasa had beautiful blond hair and Lily had ruby red hair.

Kadasa was popular and friendly, only showing anger when someone made fun of her or her friends. Lily had a fiery temper but was like Kadasa, usually friendly.

In that way, Sam felt like the oddball left out. Kadasa and Lily had fiery tempers and were full of laughter. She was just… Sam… the quiet one. That's probably why she got along with Remus so well. He was also an oddball separated from James and Sirius who were the trouble makers.

"Sam?" Sam was pulled from her thoughts and she looked over at Lily. "You all right? You've been quiet for awhile."

"I'm fine."

Kadasa snorted. "You've got a far away look on your face." She grinned. "Are we thinking of a certain brown haired boy in the Head Boy's dorm?"

PHOOM! A pillow hit Kadasa's face, sending her falling off the other side of the bed.

Lily giggled, Sam smirking.

"I'll take that as an undecided." Kadasa called from the behind the bed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "And I'll bet you were thinking of a silver-eyed boy in the dorm room."

"Was not!"

"Denial." Lily and Sam stated at the same time.

Kadasa frowned as she climbed back onto her bed. "You guys are so mean to me."

"Yes we are." They chorused before Kadasa stuck her tongue out and flopped back onto her bed.

"Well… I'm happy to be back. What about you two?"

Lily nodded. "Yup. Me too."

"Me three though I do miss my parents' home in America."

Kadasa sat up straight quickly. "Oh yeah! I never asked you! How was it?"

"It was awesome. We had acres of woods and I ran and ran. It was relaxing. I'm hoping I can buy the land from my parents when I get older."

"Oh! Invite me please!" Kadasa and Lily cried.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No."

They both pretended to pout before she laughed. "Now give me back my pillow so I can go to sleep."

Kadasa grinned and before Sam knew what had happened they were in an all out pillow fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers,**

**His Parents' Time** will not be coming down right now, as long as people continue to review. Even if it's a simple "keep going" or "write more" then the chapters will continue. ((supposed to be a wink, too tired to remember how to make one))

And the dates for the first couple of chapters are:

Chapter 1 (Thursday, September 1st)  
Chapter 2 (Thursday, September 1st)  
Chapter 3 (Friday, September 2nd)

So here's Chapter 4. Since I'm so happy right now, I'll be also putting up Chapter 5. The author's note will be almost exactly the same as this one. I'm just copying the top paragraph so you don't have to read it. Except for this tiny tid-bit right here.

I would like to thank:

**Michelle**

And

**HARRYFAN**

For reviewing and telling me that my story is not horrid and that I should continue writing. Thanx sooooooooooooooo much!

Luv you both!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5 - Heads of the House (Saturday. Sep 3rd)**

Lily sighed and pulled herself out of bed finally and stumbled over to the closet grabbing a few articles of clothes before stepping into the bathroom in the girl's dorm room.

James flopped onto her bed watching Remus and Sam talking to each other, Kadasa still hitting Sirius with a pillow or trying to shove him off the bed.

After a few minutes Lily re-emerged from the bathroom running a hand through her long hair and yawning. She grabbed a ponytail holder and swung her hair into a lazy bun.

"Today's Saturday. What are we going to do?" She asked as she applied a hint of make up to her features.

"Well, you and James have to visit Dumbledore sometime today." Kadasa stated as she gave up trying to get Sirius off her bed and sat crossed legged on his back.

"Huh?" Lily and James asked looking over at her.

"You have to get a schedule for all of the times you have to walk around the school at night."

Lily and James blinked then looked at the clock, which read '9:20.'

"Augh! We're supposed to be there in 10 minutes!" Lily cried.


	5. Heads of the House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

"Well… I'm happy to be back. What about you two?"

Lily nodded. "Yup. Me too."

"Me three though I do miss my parents' home in America."

Kadasa sat up straight quickly. "Oh yeah! I never asked you! How was it?"

"It was awesome. We had acres of woods and I ran and ran. It was relaxing. I'm hoping I can buy the land from my parents when I get older."

"Oh! Invite me please!" Kadasa and Lily cried.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No."

They both pretended to pout before she laughed. "Now give me back my pillow so I can go to sleep."

Kadasa grinned and before Sam knew what had happened they were in an all out pillow fight.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 5 - Heads of The House (Saturday. September 3rd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Lily…. Lily…. LILY!"

The red haired, emerald-eyed girl sat up quickly and looked around wildly. Kadasa was grinning standing next to her.

"Time to get up."

Lily groaned and flopped back down covering her face with a pillow. "But it's Saturday."

"And we're heads of the house." A male voice stated.

She slowly removed the pillow and looked at the doorway where Sirius, James, and Remus piled in, a protesting tired looking Sirius being pushed in by Remus.

"Sirius!" Kadasa chirped jumping to his side. "Hiya! You look tired."

He nodded then stumbled over to her bed and flopped down onto it. She gave out a cry of protest and tried to shove him off.

"Sirius! Get off! Off! Off! Off!"

Remus sighed and looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"_Off!"_

"Probably taking a shower." Lily murmured allowing herself to the pillow back over her face.

"_Sirius!"_

"No. I was talking with Laverne." Sam said as she entered the room. "Apparently sign-ups for Quidditch are going up. Ben says that the try-outs are going to be held next Saturday and all former players should be there. The two beaters from last year graduated and they need a new pair."

"_Get off!"_

"Oh yeah. I forgot they graduated." James stated. "We're next."

Sirius grunted from across the room as Kadasa whapped him with a pillow. "_SIRIUS_!"

"We also need another chaser. What's-his-name transferred to Beaubox or something."

"_You're so annoying!"_ Sam and James rolled their eyes looking over at Kadasa's bed as she smacked him with the pillow again.

Lily sighed and pulled herself out of bed finally and stumbled over to the closet grabbing a few articles of clothes before stepping into the bathroom in the girl's dorm room.

James flopped onto her bed watching Remus and Sam talking to each other, Kadasa still hitting Sirius with a pillow or trying to shove him off the bed.

After a few minutes Lily re-emerged from the bathroom running a hand through her long hair and yawning. She grabbed a ponytail holder and swung her hair into a lazy bun.

"Today's Saturday. What are we going to do?" She asked as she applied a hint of make up to her features.

"Well, you and James have to visit Dumbledore sometime today." Kadasa stated as she gave up trying to get Sirius off her bed and sat crossed legged on his back.

"Huh?" Lily and James asked looking over at her.

"You have to get a schedule for all of the times you have to walk around the school at night."

Lily and James blinked then looked at the clock, which read '9:20.'

"Augh! We're supposed to be there in 10 minutes!" Lily cried.

"Here." Sam tossed her a bagel as Lily rushed from the dorm room, James right behind her. As soon as they disappeared, Kadasa turned to Sirius.

"Isn't their meeting at 10?" She asked.

Sirius smirked and nodded.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Panting as they reached Dumbledore's office, Lily turned to James. "What's the password again?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"You don't know!" She shrieked.

"That's what I said."

She looked stunned then shouted again, "_you_ _don't know!"_

"That's what I said!"

"But why don't you know!"

"Why don't you know!"

"You got the letter!"

"You did too!"

"Well you should know!"

"Know you're pining this problem on me!"

"Yes Potter! It's your fault!"

"It is not my fault Evans! It's your fault!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"It's Lemon snaps."

They both paused and turned to see Professor McGonagall give a short smile before walking away. They turned back to one another, blinked then headed for Dumbledore's office.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Sirius yawned, sitting on the grass by the lake. The day was very warm, which meant people were outside, lounging about, some swimming in the lake close to the shallows so the giant squid didn't get them. Well, make that one person. Kadasa was swimming, Sam sitting on a rock in the shallows, only her feet getting wet. Remus sat next to Sam, leaving Sirius by himself.

He frowned, looking for some form of entertainment, finally deciding to shut his eyes and put his arms under his head. As soon as he did, something dripped on him. He opened his eyes to see Kadasa standing above him grinning in her one piece royal blue bathing suit.

"What?" He asked cautiously. She just grinned. "Kadasa…" He warned. "If you even think about getting me we-" SPLASH! She tossed a bucketful of water at his face. He sat there stunned.

"So then my mom says-"

"ARGH!"

Sam and Remus jumped and looked back as they heard a roar of anger only to see Kadasa squeal and race away from Sirius whose upper body was soaked.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted arms reaching for her as she screeched running in circles.

"Aw! That's so mean!"

"Kadasa!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

"Miss Evans. Mr. Potter. You're early." Lily and James blinked looking at one another then back at the headmaster.

"We are?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Your meeting is at 10:00. No matter."

Lily glared at the floor. _Damn friends, not telling me I still had a half an hour._

"I'm not busy so we might as well start now." He smiled. "As you both know, you are now Heads of the Houses." He picked up two pieces of parchment on his desk and handed one to each. "You are to meet with the prefects and choose when you will take turns walking the hallways after dark to check for… misbehaving students. Every month you will organize a meeting with the prefects and discuss rules, what to enforce more strictly, any of the balls coming up, things such as that."

"Um… professor?" Lily asked motioning to the sheet. "It says that the heads must walk the halls _together_."

"Yes it does Miss Evans. This is just a way to continued your partnership."

Lily plastered a fake smile onto her face and nodded thinking, _Great. I get to spend a night walking around the castle with Potter._

James sighed. "All right. When should we inform the prefects?"

"By the end of next week, preferably."

"Let's see… how about tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Lily sighed to herself but nodded. "Tomorrow it is."

"Excellent. Now I do need to get some more work done. Have a good day."

They stood and said good byes then headed back down into the hallway, Lily re-reading her paper. When she realized James wasn't saying anything she looked back at him. He was following her silently, arms behind his head. He realized she was watching him and blinked.

"What?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm walking."

She frowned, watching for a minute more before flinging back around and stalking down the hallway. She heard Potter walked faster to catch up.

"So Tiger Lily. What's up?"

"Bug off."

"Aw. Come Evans. Don't be like that."

She glared at him. "Look. Isn't there someone else for you to bother?"

"Not at the moment." She sighed. "Besides, you're my favorite target. You actually fight back."

She whipped her head around and looked at him. "What about Kadasa?"

"Kadasa's my sister. She's _supposed_ to fight back."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're so mean to her."

"She deserves it and she gets even."

Lily laughed as they slipped through the front hall doors. "I suppose she does."

James smiled ruffling his hair. "So where are they right now?"

"Probably outside. Any sane person would be." He smirked but didn't say anything. "What?"

He motioned towards the lake where Sirius was chasing a screeching Kadasa around.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"You're gonna be when I catch you!"

"But you looked like you needed to cool off! It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"You're the one that dumped the bucket on me!"

"No I didn't! Just your 'magination!" She suddenly stopped dead and Sirius ran into her, both of them tumbling into the water.

She pounced on him. "Hah! Now who's fault is it!"

"Still yours!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! You stopped!"

"Well you should've been watching where you were going!"

"Come on you two. You're acting like a married couple." James stated as he walked to the edge of the water. Sirius and Kadasa glanced at each other and grinned.

"Hey… wait… what are you… AUGH!" SPLASH!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my readers,**

**His Parents' Time** will not be coming down right now, as long as people continue to review. Even if it's a simple "keep going" or "write more" then the chapters will continue. ((supposed to be a wink, too tired to remember how to make one))

I would like to thank:

**Michelle**

And

**HARRYFAN**

For reviewing and telling me that my story is not horrid and that I should continue writing. Thanx sooooooooooooooo much!

Luv you both!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 6 - Quidditch Try-Outs (Saturday, Sep 10th)**

Kadasa looked around at the new comers. There were a lot more people for the chaser position than for the beater position. She sighed, swinging her broom around so she was parallel with Sirius, their knees touching.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He glanced at her. "There are some with potential but many without."

"Isn't that usually how it is?"

"I guess so."

"But at least I get to lob baseballs at them."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Kadasa, knock them off their brooms. That will make them join for sure."

She grinned brilliantly. "You think so?"

He sighed. "Sarcasm is lost on you isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Oi! Kadasa! Sirius! Stop flirting and get down here!" Ben called. Kadasa and Sirius scowled.

Kadasa lobbed a baseball at Ben's head, which he ducked to avoid.

As she landed on the ground she scowled at him. "You'd better be on your toes for try-outs. I have a box of baseballs and I'm not afraid to use them."


	6. Quidditch Try Outs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up. 

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time **

He motioned towards the lake where Sirius was chasing a screeching Kadasa around.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"You're gonna be when I catch you!"

"But you looked like you needed to cool off! It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"You're the one that dumped the bucket on me!"

"No I didn't! Just your 'magination!" She suddenly stopped dead and Sirius ran into her, both of them tumbling into the water.

She pounced on him. "Hah! Now who's fault is it!"

"Still yours!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! You stopped!"

"Well you should've been watching where you were going!"

"Come on you two. You're acting like a married couple." James stated as he walked to the edge of the water. Sirius and Kadasa glanced at each other and grinned.

"Hey… wait… what are you… AUGH!" SPLASH!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 6 - Quidditch Try-Outs (Saturday, Sep 10th)**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

"Lily! Sammy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Sam cracked open her eyes to see Kadasa running around the room like a maniac. "What's the matter?" She asked as Lily groaned across the room and pulled the covers over her head.

"Quidditch Tryouts are today! Uppidy Uppidy up up up!"

"Just a reminder," Lily groaned as she tired to curl back up in bed, "but I hate quidditch."

"So! I've been waiting a week for this! And you promised to come with me!"

"_Kadasa_!" Lily whined sitting up, all efforts of sleep abandoned. "You know I'm-"

Knock. Knock. Knock. Kadasa snapped her head towards the door then ran over flinging it open and grinning widely.

"Hiya!" She cried. Another 7th year Gryffindor boy stepped in, blond brown hair slicked back, chocolate brown eyes watching a hyper Kadasa bounce around the room.

"What are you do happy about?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Quidditch try-outs! Quidditch try-outs!" She grinned brilliantly. "Yay! This is the best part of quidditch!"

"Why?"

"Cause I get to lob baseballs at everyone's heads to make sure they can catch it or hit it!" She grinned evilly. "Is Sirius up yet?" He shrugged. "Ben." She scolded. "You came and annoyed us girls first?" He grinned and nodded. "Okay. I'll go wake them up. Lily, Sam, when I get back I want to see you up and ready!" She chirped then tore out the doorway.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sirius rolled over as the sun light hit his face, waking him from his slumber. He yawned widely then curled back up, trying to get some more shut eye. He would've succeeded if not for the door flinging open and Kadasa run into his room shouting 'Quidditch try-outs! Quidditch try-outs!'

Remus groaned. "I'm not in quidditch."

"So?"

"So let me sleep."

"But James and Sirius are."

"So bother them."

She walked over to Sirius' bed and poked him. "Up, up Sirius!" He growled.

"Go away. I'm sleepy."

"But Benny says time to awaken!"

"So?"

"But if you don't get up you'll get kicked off the team!"

He growled again and turned to her. "Go away and I'll get up."

She frowned then headed for the door. "I'll be back in 15 minutes. If you're not up by then I will force you to get up." She nodded then headed out the door. Sirius yawned and looked at Remus who shrugged and fell back into his pillow. Sirius smirked and did the same. Fifteen minutes later a shout echoed from the head boys dorm and a squealing Kadasa raced down the steps as a soaking wet James and Sirius chased after her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

James yawned as he walked down to the quidditch fields with everyone. Kadasa and Sirius were laughing about something, the water incident from this morning forgotten. Lily had said she had something to do and disappeared soon after breakfast. Sam and Kadasa had sighed but didn't tell the boys any more about it. Sam and Remus were currently discussing their last potions homework, while James walked ahead of them.

Reaching the fields he sighed, looking at what was left of the Gryffindor team was 4 seventh years; Kadasa, Sirius, James and Ben Ferio. Kadasa and Sirius were chasers, James the seeker, and Ben the keeper. They needed another chaser and two beaters. They had Garrett as a beater last year but he moved, Sam was the other beater but he had graduated, and their last chaser, Andrea, had been expelled for doing some illegal drinking.

Kadasa looked around at the new comers. There were a lot more people for the chaser position than for the beater position. She sighed, swinging her broom around so she was parallel with Sirius, their knees touching.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He glanced at her. "There are some with potential but many without."

"Isn't that usually how it is?"

"I guess so."

"But at least I get to lob baseballs at them."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Kadasa, knock them off their brooms. That will make them join for sure."

She grinned brilliantly. "You think so?"

He sighed. "Sarcasm is lost on you isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Oi! Kadasa! Sirius! Stop flirting and get down here!" Ben called. Kadasa and Sirius scowled.

Kadasa lobbed a baseball at Ben's head, which he ducked to avoid.

As she landed on the ground she scowled at him. "You'd better be on your toes for try-outs. I have a box of baseballs and I'm not afraid to use them."

He rolled his eyes and turned to the new comers. "As you all know this is the Gryffindor try-outs for the quidditch teams. The four existing members are myself, Kadasa, Sirius, and James."

"Do we have any non-existing members?" Kadasa asked in a whisper. Sirius grinned as the newcomers laughed and Ben sent her a playful scowl.

"Anyway, all chasers, please follow James and I. All beaters follow Kadasa and Sirius."

"Yay! Sirius and I are partners!" Kadasa chirped. Sirius grinned and Ben sighed.

"Just focus on practicing, not flirting." Kadasa scowled at him and tossed another baseball in his direction, which he caught.

"Okay! Come on my little fledglings!" Sirius cried and flew into the air. Kadasa hopped on her broom and flew after him, the group of 7 beater try-outs following.

As soon as they were high enough she turned to them. "I can't just be calling you 'hey you' so what are all of your names?"

"I'm Sarah, 5th year."

"Anne 5th year."

"Bob 3rd."

"Henry 6th."

"Nigel 2nd."

"Lenny 4th."

"Fred 2nd."

"Okay-"

"Now don't feel bad if she gets your names wrong. She can't remember her own."

She scowled at Sirius. "I hate you."

"I know you do."

"Sirius! Kadasa! Stop flirting!" Ben called from across the field."

"I HATE _YOU_ TOO!" Kadasa shouted back at him. "AND WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"

"Jeez." Sirius scowled. "We can't even converse without someone saying we're flirting."

"No. Just near Ben."

"Yeup."

"Okay! Now, I want you guys to just fly around the field with your beater sticks. I'll be tossing baseballs at you at randomly so just be ready for it."

Meanwhile, at the other end of the field:

"So, I want you all to catch the quaffle from James then head for the hoops and try and score. I'll be guarding them so you'll have to try really hard."

"Arrogant." James coughed and Ben scowled at him.

"I _can_ kick you off the team."

He scowled at him but flew to the other side of the field holding the quaffle.

"Ready, first up. Go!" Ben shouted. James flew forward and tossed the quaffle to the boy who caught it and flew at Ben tossing it but Ben caught it.

"Good job!" Ben called, tossing the quaffle back at James. They did this for 9 more players until they got to the very last one.

"Go!" The boy flew forward, catching the quaffle from James and tucking it under his arm then burst towards Ben. He headed for the left one but as Ben moved to intercept him he ducked towards the right hoop and tossed the quaffle through.

"Very good job!" Ben called flying down to pick up the quaffle. They suddenly heard a shout very close by.

"_Waddiwasi!_" Everyone turned just in time to see a baseball flying at most dangerous speeds towards Sarah who spun her broom around and with a surprising amount of force hit the ball so hard it flew to the other side of the field.

Kadasa grinned widely. "Can I accept her?" She asked a dumbfounded Ben who nodded. Sarah grinned brilliantly.

"One more." Kadasa winked. "These people better be on their guard."

Ben sighed rolling his eyes but turned back to the chaser try-outs. "All right. Let's practice this once more through all right?"

"_Waddiwasi!_" BANG! The baseball flew through the air after colliding with someone's beater bat and at another beater who yelped and dove out of the way, not having time to fumble for his bat.

Kadasa grinned muttering. "I think we've found our beaters."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In the end, it was Sarah and her twin sister Ann Scarlet who became the beaters, Thomas Johnson, the only one to get the quaffle past Ben, becoming the chaser.

Ann and Scarlet looked exactly alike except for the color of their hair and eyes and the way they acted. Sarah had blond-brown shoulder length hair and emerald eyes while Ann had red-blond shoulder length hair and violet eyes. Sarah acted like a teenager while Ann was still shy and quiet. They both were excellent beaters and could pass and shoot at any target on the field.

Thomas had short cut black hair that was pushed to the right side of his head. Baby blue eyes watched quietly and observed his surroundings to make the best of it. He was like Ann, shy and quiet but extremely smart and friendly once you got to know them.

"We have the best team ever!" Kadasa chirped.

"I know. We're gonna kick Slytherin's butt!" Sirius echoed.

Sarah looked over. "Is that who we're up against?"

"Yup." Ben said looking at the calendar. "In… 3 weeks. We'll have practice at least once or twice a week so old players can get used to playing and new players can learn our techniques."

Kadasa grinned. "And learn our goal right?"

"Kadasa…" Ben warned.

"What's our goal?" Sarah asked.

"To get Ben to swear before he graduates!"

"I can kick you off you know."

"You're no fun." Kadasa stated sticking her tongue out. "All for it?" Everyone cheered except Ben.

"My team is turned against me. How are we ever going to win?"

"Because we rock!" Sirius stated, everyone cheering again. Ben sighed but this time smiled. At least they'd have teamwork trying to get him to swear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

I used the trying to get him to swear before he graduated goal because that's my friends' goal. I don't even say jerk or moron aloud. Mentally sure, vocally no way.

Also, does anybody know how many people are _supposed_ to be in the same grade in a house?

Yet again, thanks to my most faithful fans **Michelle** and **HARRYFAN**! You guys totally rock! I hope you're staying cool in this hot summer, wherever you might be, and are having a totally great summer!

**Next Chapter: Chapter 7 Walk the Halls**

Lily sighed as she got ready for another day of classes. She pulled on her robes just as the door flew open and a frantic Kadasa searched through the room.

"Ah! Where is it!" She cried.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?"

"My potions essay…. Damn it! I bet Sirius nicked it!"

"Uh… Kadasa…"

"Find now. Talk later!" She cried as she sprinted out the door.

Lily raised an eyebrow looking at the essay lying on the table beside her and sighed. 


	7. Walk the Halls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up. 

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

In the end, it was Sarah and her twin sister Ann Scarlet who became the beaters, Thomas Johnson, the only one to get the quaffle past Ben, becoming the chaser.

"We have the best team ever!" Kadasa chirped.

"I know. We're gonna kick Slytherin's butt!" Sirius echoed.

Sarah looked over. "Is that who we're up against?"

"Yup." Ben said looking at the calendar. "In… 3 weeks. We'll have practice at least once or twice a week so old players can get used to playing and new players can learn our techniques."

Kadasa grinned. "And learn our goal right?"

"Kadasa…" Ben warned.

"What's our goal?" Sarah asked.

"To get Ben to swear before he graduates!"

"I can kick you off you know."

"You're no fun." Kadasa stated sticking her tongue out. "All for it?" Everyone cheered except Ben.

"My team is turned against me. How are we ever going to win?"

"Because we rock!" Sirius stated, everyone cheering again. Ben sighed but this time smiled. At least they'd have teamwork trying to get him to swear.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 7 - Walk the Halls (Thursday, Sep 15th)  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lily sighed as she got ready for another day of classes. She pulled on her robes just as the door flew open and a frantic Kadasa searched through the room.

"Ah! Where is it!" She cried.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?"

"My potions essay…. Damn it! I bet Sirius nicked it!"

"Uh… Kadasa…"

"Find now. Talk later!" She cried as she sprinted out the door.

Lily raised an eyebrow looking at the essay lying on the table beside her and sighed. Footsteps on the stairs sounded and she looked over as she brushed out her hair.

James appeared, still looking after him running a hand through messy hair. "Uh… does anybody have any clue why Kadasa just ran me over?" He asked then blinked, realizing Lily was the only one in the room, and she was watching him from her mirror. "Hey Evans."

She nodded her hello, setting the brush on the table and running a hand through hair frowning before she grabbed a ponytail and spun it into a messy bun like Kadasa's hair today.

"So, may I ask why in four words Kadasa asked about an essay?" He stated, lounging in the doorway.

"Because she's been hanging out with Sirius too long. Her language is starting to deteriorate."

He snorted. "And here I thought you'd say it was because I was her brother."

"It was a hard decision."

He grinned before turning on his heel. "See you in class Evans."

"Hm." After she was sure he was gone a smile spread across her features.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**K:** Hey Lily. You and James have to walk the halls tonight don't you? _

Lily silently groaned during D.A.D.A. Every other week Lily and James walked the halls together on Thursday night. That was decided during their Prefect meeting almost two weeks ago.

_**L:** It's Thursday isn't it?_

_**K:** ((rolls eyes)) obviously._

_**L:** Merlin! I hate Thursdays! _

_**S:** ((snorts in disbelief))_

_**K:** Yeah. As if we hadn't heard that a million times._

Lily knew they were each thinking totally different things. Sam knew she had a crush on James while Kadasa though she hated his guts. She sighed, doodling a feather absentmindedly since that's what was lying on her desk.

Kadasa and Sam hadn't written anything back, Kadasa probably still fuming over the fact that she had frantically searched for the essay that Lily had, Sam thinking about… whatever Sams usually thought about.

Something poked her back and she jumped, glanced at Professor Flitwick who turned his back and she spun around, grabbed whatever it was and spun back around. The teacher hadn't noticed so she unfolded the parchment and recognized Sirius' writing.

_**S:** Hey Lily! _

_**L:** Hi Sirius. What do you want?_

_**S:** Now is that any way to treat me?_

_**L:** Yes. What do you want?_

_**S:** Just to bug you… or Kadasa. Doesn't matter which but you were in closer range. _

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved the paper to Kadasa who frowned and picked it up. She scowled as she read it and sent Sirius a glare before picking up her quill and writing back.

Lily smiled and glanced at Sam who was also smiling before they tuned back to the teacher.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"…beetroot… worms…snail…" Lily muttered to herself as she worked on her potions essay. Finishing up her last few words she stiffened as she heard someone call her.

"Hey Lily Flower!" She groaned looking up at James as he pulled the chair out next to her and flopped into it. "Fancy meeting you here. Must be fate."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not fate stupid. It's called, this is a library and this is where students go to works, as such one Lily Evans has checked in and was working until a James Potter had to come and bother her!" She snapped at the end.

He held up his hands in an 'I surrender' move. "Hey… cool it Fire Flower." She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "Like it? Just made it up."

"I actually prefer Lily Flower." She muttered before she could stop herself then slapped a hand over her mouth and looked up at him in horror as his eyebrows raised and a grin spread across his features.

"Really?" She glared at him and he seemed to be thinking about this. "This could prove to be the start of a closer than friendship relationship between you and me." He winked. "How bout it?"

"I'd rather have a relationship with a frog." She spat.

"Now, now. Don't be such a spitfire." She growled at him. "Tiger Lily, what are we gonna do with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "How many different names can you come up with!"

"You don't wanna know." He grinned. She raised an eyebrow. "I wrote them all down once… think it was about 25 with 'Lily' in it and 'Flower' in the other 15." She rolled her eyes again. "Now up up! We have rounds to do."

She blinked and looked at her watch. "But it's only 7:30… it's 7:30!"

"Exactly why I was coming to get you!" She stuffed her books into her bag and jumped to her feet tugging James after her. "Hey! Hey! Where's the fire?"

"Shuddup and hurry!"

Outside of the library they bumped into a few people who had questions for the prefects, Lily writing them down to give to them next meeting. They finally headed towards Gryffindor tower fifteen minutes later and they bumped into Kadasa.

"Hiya!" She chirped. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not fate!"

Kadasa blinked in confusion. "I never said it was."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not gonna be able to survive the night with you Potter. I really am not."

Kadasa giggled. "What'd he do now?"

"Met me with the same line you did."

"Oooh. James!" She wagged her finger at him. "I scold you. You can't say that on a date!"

He grinned. "But it's my best pick up line!"

"It's not a date!" Lily cried.

Kadasa giggled. "_Of course_ it's not Lils." James grinned while Lily groaned. "Oh damn." Kadasa said looking at the clock. "It's past all-to-bed-time. You guys gotta start rounds and I've gotta get back to the common room."

"We'll walk you back." Lily commanded. James started to protest but with a glare she shut him up. He certainly didn't want to spend the entire night with a mad-as-you-know-what Lily.

Kadasa giggled, looking from Lily to James when a crash sounded. They all blinked then rushed towards the noise to find Peeves unscrewing another chandelier.

"Peeves!" Kadasa called and he paused then turned and grinned nastily.

"Mori!"

She grinned. "How are you, you annoying thing? Have a long summer without anyone to prank? Aw, poor thing."

"And what about you Mori? Annoy any ghosts so much they wished they had gone to the other world?"

She shrugged. "Not really. You're my only ghostly target."

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeves!" A croak of a voice sounded. They all froze then cackling Peeves flew down the hall, bouncing off the walls and holding his feet as Filch turned the corner wheezing then took off after the poltergeist.

Lily, Kadasa, and James glanced at each other grinned and tore off in the opposite direction in case Filch remembered he'd just past students out of bed. Laughing and panting as they reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Kadasa thanked them.

"I'll… see… you… guys… tomorrow. Have… a … good night!" She chirped and headed inside, Lily and James turning and starting their rounds.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I personally like Lily Flower the best." James said with a nod.

"Mm." Lily replied reading over her D.A.D.A. notes.

"Or Tiger Lily."

"Mm."

"… Probably Tiger Lily."

"Mm."

"Lily Flower is like stating a Lily's a flower while Tiger Lily is specifying what kind of Lily it is."

"Mm."

"Or how about Fire Flower?"

"Mm."

"Spitfire?"

"Mm."

"How bout Lily the spitfire?"

"Mm."

"Or even better, Tiger Lily Flower, the amazing spitfire."

"Mm."

"Are you even listening?"

"Mm."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"So you are listening?"

"Mm."

He sighed. "Well this is fun."

"Mm… what's a thestral?"

"A horse."

"What's it look like?"

"Dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Nope. Kadasa does. Ask her."

"How does Kadasa know what a thestral looks like?"

He shrugged. "Remember when she wigged out in our 5th year when we had to get into the carriages? Something about leathery winged horses pulling them?"

"Yeah…"

"McGonagall told her they were thestrals."

"How can Kadasa see the thestrals and we can't?"

"Supposedly you can only see them if you've seen somebody die. But Kadasa's weird so she probably can just see them anyhow."

Lily smacked him upside the head, not voicing the question 'then why didn't she see them earlier' instead looking at her watch. "Uh… Potter?"

"Huh?"

"We have to go back to the common room. Our shift's over."

"Oh. Well, it's that way." They turned right and while walking down the hall, Lily thought of an idea.

"Hey Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we create a truce?" Lily asked making James stop dead and almost fall over.

"Huh?" He asked.

"A truce. I'll try not to bite your head off if you stop hitting on me."

He blinked then shrugged. "Sure."

"Good. Truce is set."

"But of course I think you'll be missing all of my comments."

"You're such a jerk."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Wait… what are we fighting over again?"

"… I dunno."

"Oh. Okay."

They walked in silence again until a few minutes later James grinned.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Am not."

"Are too."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So how did it go last night?" Sam asked at breakfast the next morning.

Lily shrugged. "We made a truce."

"You did!" Sam, Sirius, Remus and Kadasa asked at once, Kadasa looking over from pouring Sirius a goblet of juice and it ended up overflowing.

"Yeah…" Lily stated watching as they yelped and tried to clean it up.

"Lily won't bite my head off-" James started.

"If Potter doesn't try to hit on me." Lily finished.

James sighed. "And it's going to be quite hard with this beautiful Tiger Lily sitting near me in class."

She rolled her eyes. "That's hitting on me."

"No. Hitting on you would be asking you out and stuff like that. This is complimenting your beauty."

"Two chocolate frogs says the truce is gone within the week." Sirius muttered.

She snorted. "Two says it's within the day." They shook hands and resumed eating as the two argued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

OMG! It's been forever since I updated! I'm so mad at myself! Please forgive Kadasa for not updating in forever!

This was just another filler chapter. Coming up next will be the first quidditch match of the year.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 8 First Quidditch Match **(told ya!): **Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff**

"All right team! Today we're up against Hufflepuff." Everyone booed and Ben laughed. "Yes I know. Now, let's do our best and beat their a-I mean butts!"

Kadasa and Sirius high fived. "Yes! We almost got him to start swearing!" Kadasa chirped. Sirius nodded in agreement, sending the team into laughter before they headed out onto the field.

The commentator was Laverne. They heard her voice echoing over the field.

"Welcome to the first match of the year; Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!" Madam Hooch walked into the center of the circle. She grabbed the snitch and tossed it into the air.

"Madam Hooch has just released the golden snitch!" Laverne cried.

"I want a clean game teams." She stated then picked up the quaffle and tossed it up, blowing her whistle. As the six chasers dove for it, the two keepers headed for their posts, the two seekers flying high into the air.

"The quaffle has been released and the game begins!" 


	8. First Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I _**never**_ _**want**_ to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time**

"So how did it go last night?" Sam asked at breakfast the next morning.

Lily shrugged. "We made a truce."

"You did!" Sam, Sirius, Remus and Kadasa asked at once, Kadasa looking over from pouring Sirius a goblet of juice and it ended up overflowing.

"Yeah…" Lily stated watching as they yelped and tried to clean it up.

"Lily won't bite my head off-" James started.

"If Potter doesn't try to hit on me." Lily finished.

James sighed. "And it's going to be quite hard with this beautiful Tiger Lily sitting near me in class."

She rolled her eyes. "That's hitting on me."

"No. Hitting on you would be asking you out and stuff like that. This is complimenting your beauty."

"Two chocolate frogs says the truce is gone within the week." Sirius muttered.

Kadasa snorted. "Two says it's within the day." They shook hands and resumed eating.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 8 - First Quidditch Match: Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor (Saturday, Oct 1st)  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa yawned widely as she headed down to the table in the great hall for breakfast. Lily, Remus and Sam were already there, Sirius and James nowhere in sight. 

She flopped down at the table and downed half a cup of marmalade before turning to her friends.

"Hey." She stated with another yawn.

"Jeez. How much sleep did you get?" Lily asked.

Kadasa giggled. "About 7 hours instead of the usual 8."

Remus and Sam chuckled Lily shaking her head.

"You do know there's a quidditch match today."

"Yes I do." She muttered in a western accent.

"Well you'd better be awake for it. It's against Slytherin."

"Yes I know." She replied in the same accent though fighting a yawn. "I'll make sure we beat them. Derek's on that team."

Derek Gordon had tried to get Kadasa to go on a date with him several times finally cornering her and threatening her to go out with him '_or else_.' He was in the hospital for two weeks after that.

"Hey Kadasa!" Sirius chirped, suddenly next to her. She didn't jump like usual just smiled tiredly.

"Yo."

"Jeez. You must be tired. You always freak out when I do that." He stated flopping down next to her. She just smiled again and nodded snatching a piece of bacon slowly.

"So Sirius, you think we'll win today?" James asked with a grin.

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth to reply when Kadasa rested her head on his shoulder. They all turned to look at her.

"Kadasa?" Sirius asked. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.

She yawned. "Wha… I wasn't asleep."

"You sure you're all right to play?" Sam asked in concern.

Kadasa yawned again. "Never… better."

Nodding but not believing her they continued eating. After they ate a small breakfast they headed for the Gryffindor locker rooms. Sam, Remus, and Lily parted for the stands after wishing them a good luck and Kadasa, James, and Sirius headed into the locker rooms. Kadasa went to the girl's side and James and Sirius went to the boy's side.

Coming back into the meeting room Kadasa found the rest of the team was already there; Ben Ferio, 7th year, the captain and keeper, Thomas Johnson, 5th year, one of the chasers, Anne and Sarah Scarlet, 5th year, the two bludgers and finally Sirius and Kadasa as the two other chasers and James as the seeker.

"All right team! Today we're up against Hufflepuff." Everyone booed and Ben laughed. "Yes I know. Now, let's do our best and beat their a-I mean butts!"

Kadasa and Sirius high fived. "Yes! We almost got him to start swearing!" Kadasa chirped. Sirius nodded in agreement, sending the team into laughter before they headed out onto the field.

The commentator was Laverne. They heard her voice echoing over the field.

"_Welcome to the first match of the year; Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!_" Madam Hooch walked into the center of the circle.

"_The captains must now shake hands!_"

Ben and the Hufflepuff captain, Glen Erikson, a fifth year and one of the chasers, stepped forward and shook hands before rising on their brooms. Madam Hooch stepped forward and reached into her trunk before standing straight. She grabbed the snitch and tossed it into the air.

"_Madam Hooch has just released the golden snitch_!" Laverne cried.

"I want a clean game teams." She stated then picked up the quaffle and tossed it up, blowing her whistle. As the six chasers dove for it, the two keepers headed for their posts, the two seekers flying high into the air.

"_The quaffle has been released and the game begins_!"

Kadasa did a tuck roll, grabbing the quaffle and shooting towards the Hufflepuff hoops.

"_Gryffindor is in possession of the quaffle. Kadasa Mori shoots towards the Hufflepuff hoops_."

Sirius appeared to her left with no one following him as two Hufflepuffs appeared on her tail. She tossed it at him and rolled, scattering the Hufflepuffs. As she got her broom upright she shook her head so that she could see clearly.

"_Don't spin like that Kadasa. You'll get a headache!" _Laverne chirped through the microphone. Kadasa stuck her tongue out at the girl as she flew past.

Flying after Sirius she saw Thomas head for the goals. Sirius tossed her the quaffle and she tossed it to Thomas who flung it through the hoop.

"_Gryffindor scores! 10-0!"_ Suddenly Anne was at her side, smacking the bludger away from her.

"Watch out Kadasa." She panted. "The bludgers are ticked and looking to knock anyone off."

"Why?"

"Because they've been locked up all summer. They're ready for a fight and boy are they flying."

Kadasa nodded. "Thanks for the warning. I'll tell Sirius and Tom."

Anne nodded and flew off towards the other end of the field to hit the bludger.

"_Hufflepuff is in possession of the quaffle-no! Gryffindor has reclaimed it. Sirius Black is shooting towards the Hufflepuff side of the field and-Gryffindor scores! 20-0!_"

James frowned. He hadn't caught a glimpse of the snitch yet.

A rather loud shriek caught everyone's ears as they turned to see Kadasa smash into one of the Hufflepuff stands, the bludger that had hit her flying away.

She rolled down the stand landing in a heap on the ground.

"_Kadasa_!" Laverne's concerned voice echoed through the field.

"Time!" Ben yelled flying quickly towards the downed player. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"_Time out by Gryffindor_."

The Gryffindor team was at her side in moments as she stood up shakily one hand on her stomach trying to catch her breath and focus, blinking her eyes every so often and shaking her head.

"Whew." She muttered then grinned shakily. "That was fun."

"You all right Kadasa?" Ben asked.

She nodded. "Fine. My stomachs hurts a little."

"Stop joking." Sarah cried. "Are you really all right?"

Kadasa nodded and grabbed her broom stiffly. "Come on. Let's go."

Ben turned to Madam Hooch who had flown over.

"She's all right. We're back in."

"Kadasa…" James said quietly. She smiled at him wincing as she climbed onto her broom.

"I'm fine James." She patted him on the head making him scowl. "Thank you for worrying though." Bursting into the air, they watched her out of the corner of their eye.

She was going a fraction slower than usual, face stoic though every once in a while a small wince would quickly pass over her features.

Sarah muttered to James, "she's got more guts than a lot of boys I know and a high tolerance to pain. Most of the men would be rolling on the ground it hurt so bad."

James nodded. "She's also as stubborn as a mule. She should be going up to the hospital wing."

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry. We'll drag her kicking after the game." Gryffindor scored once more until Hufflepuff stole the quaffle and started to seriously kick bottom.

After another ¾'s of an hour Hufflepuff had a major lead against the aggravated Gryffindor team. Kadasa flew right behind Tom, panting heavily, her stomach giving her a difficult time. They were following Sirius who currently had the quaffle. A yellow and black blur shot past them and almost tackled the gray haired boy in front of them.

"Damn it!" Sirius cried, spinning his broom around for the 7th time and shooting towards the Gryffindor hoops as Aaron from Hufflepuff stole the quaffle from him again.

"_Hufflepuff scores!"_ Laverne cried through the microphone. "_Hufflepuff is leading 110-50! The snitch is still no where to be found. Having fun up there James?"_ James sent her a scowl before returning to searching for the small golden orb.

Kadasa gasped as she felt a sudden jolt in her stomach accompanied with nausea. She knew she was going to faint and zoomed towards the ground so that when she did, she wouldn't be falling 50 feet down. Through her blurred vision and pounding headache, she saw Thomas reach for her before she plummeted.

"_Hufflepuff is leading 110-50 and… what's Kadasa doing now?_" Laverne asked. Everyone turned towards the blond once again to see her zooming towards the ground. About 15 feet above she suddenly fell off the side, falling onto the grass with a hard thud, her broom landing near her.

"I got it!" James yelled quickly. They all looked towards him as he waved the golden snitch, not having seen his sister collapse.

"_Uh… oh…_" Laverne stated. "_Gryffindor caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins 200-110._" She said quickly before rushing out of the stand to get to Kadasa, half of the teachers rushing down too. James finally noticed his sister and bolted towards her. By the time he got there, several teachers and the entire Gryffindor team was standing around the unconscious blond.

Sarah pulled up the edge of her robes showing a bruise on her stomach but that was it.

"It doesn't look that bad…" Sarah muttered.

"It doesn't have to look bad!" Lily cried. "Have you ever heard of internal bleeding?" Half of the crowd blinked the other half gasping. "It can kill people if they don't get treated in time!"

Immediately she was pushed onto a floating stretcher and pulled up to the castle by McGonagall and Dumbledore, Sam and Lily by her side.

"All right. Gryffindor team, well done." Hooch stated. "Team to their locker rooms, everyone else to the castle."

James and the rest of the team quickly tugged on their clothes and rushed up to the hospital wing where Sam was standing outside biting her lip, Lily trying hard not to cry.

"What's wrong?" James asked quickly.

"They said it was internal bleeding but they can't seem to figure out where it is so they can't heal it." Sam stated with a shaky voice.

"Will she be okay?" They didn't say anything. "Will she!" He asked a little quicker.

"We… don't know." Sam stated quietly.

A scream suddenly sounded from inside followed by "GOD DAMN IT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME MORONS!"

"Well…" Remus stated. "I guess she woke up."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! OF COURSE IT'S GONNA HURT IF YOU TOUCH IT! I GOT HIT WITH A GOD DAMN BLUDGER IDIOT!"

There was silence followed by, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GOD DAMN TEACHER OR IF I GET DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Lily sighed, trying to figure out if she should be happy that her friend's all right or if she should start yelling at her for swearing at a teacher.

"I think she'll be fine." James stated dryly.

Another scream sounded followed by "GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kadasa!" Kadasa looked up from her book as Lily, Sam, and the Gryffindor team rushed into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey hadn't let any of her teammates, best friends, or her brother into the wing last night in case she moved around too much and bled out.

"Hey guys!" She chirped happily, tossing the book aside.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, yelling at a teacher like that last night?" Ben asked bopping her on the head. "If you get into trouble you could be kicked off the team!"

Kadasa waved a hand at him, brushing his hand off her head. "McGonagall told me not to worry. It was just shock and pain that was making me scream like that."

"Well don't do it again!" He suddenly grinned. "In other news, how's your stomach?"

"Fine. Pomfrey wants me to stay for a _week_! I ain't staying here for a _week_!"

They laughed.

"Well you'll stay as long as I want you to stay."

Kadasa groaned and looked over to the nurse who bustled over handing her a cup of blue liquid.

Kadasa scowled at her, downed the glass then put her tongue out. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"Of course not! Now tell your friends they can stop by later. That's going to make you sleepy."

Kadasa scowled at her again then turned to the others. "Sorry guys. See you later?"

"We'll stop by. Don't worry." Sam said and the group slowly trudged out the door.

Kadasa sighed and flopped back in bed, wincing at the slight twinge in her stomach before her eyes shut.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lily sighed looking up at the front desk as McGonagall straightened her papers then back at her desk.

"Sure is quiet." Sirius stated behind her, drawing unknown patterns on the desk with many swirls and lines with his finger, head in his left hand.

James nodded. "Yup."

"Well it sure shows Kadasa's the life of the party." Sam remarked dryly.

"Cool! I am?" A voice chirped. Everyone froze then turned to see Kadasa standing there. "So what are we talking about?"

"Kadasa!" Lily hissed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The girl winced lightly as she flopped into her seat next to Sirius then grinned. "I snuck out."

"You snuck out of the hospital wing?" James asked.

Kadasa nodded. "Madame Pomfrey was in her office so I snuck out."

"Are you nuts!" Lily shrieked, drawing most of the class's attention.

"I would've been!" Kadasa cried. "Do you know how boring it is in there! I read the same magazine 12 damn times!"

"Kadasa. Language." Lily stated waving a finger at her. "And Madame Pomfrey is going to get angry at you."

Kadasa shrugged then grinned slyly. "Catch me if you can."

"Kadasa Mori!" Kadasa groaned and smacked her head on the table as the nurse bounded in. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"I am resting!" Kadasa whined. "Look, my head's on my desk and I'm trying to sleep!"

"No. You're supposed to be up in the hospital wing."

Kadasa turned to McGonagall. "Professor…" She stated. "I'm missing class by staying in the hospital wing."

"Sorry Kadasa." Pomfrey growled at Kadasa and grabbed her arm tugging her back out of the classroom.

"Guess she could catch you Kadasa!" Sirius chirped after the teen who sighed and waved as she disappeared out of the classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((See next chapter))


	9. Hero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time**

"Kadasa!" Lily hissed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The girl winced lightly as she flopped into her seat next to Sirius then grinned. "I snuck out."

"You snuck out of the hospital wing?" James asked.

Kadasa nodded. "Madame Pomfrey was in her office so I snuck out."

"Are you nuts!" Lily shrieked, drawing most of the class's attention.

"I would've been!" Kadasa cried. "Do you know how boring it is in there! I read the same magazine 12 damn times!"

"Kadasa. Language." Lily stated waving a finger at her. "And Madame Pomfrey is going to get angry at you."

Kadasa shrugged then grinned slyly. "Catch me if you can."

"Kadasa Mori!" Kadasa groaned and smacked her head on the table as the nurse bounded in. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"I am resting!" Kadasa whined. "Look, my head's on my desk and I'm trying to sleep!"

"No. You're supposed to be up in the hospital wing."

Kadasa turned to McGonagall. "Professor…" She stated. "I'm missing class by staying in the hospital wing."

"Sorry Kadasa." Pomfrey growled at Kadasa and grabbed her arm tugging her back out of the classroom.

"Guess she could catch you Kadasa!" Sirius chirped after the teen who sighed and waved as she disappeared out of the classroom.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 9 Hero (Thursday, Oct 13th)  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa grinned as she woke up on a Thursday morning. She couldn't believe that two months of school had passed already, Halloween around the corner. Her incident with the bludger was all better, stomach fine. She had managed to sneak out several times during her week's stay in the hospital wing but after the 5th time Pomfrey kept an eye on her.

Hopping out of bed at 6:15, surprised that Lily wasn't awake yet and headed to the shower. Climbing in she started humming to herself. Her dream had been good, another version of her first kiss where they had been walking down the beach and he just kissed her telling her that he loved her. Even though that didn't really happen she was still happy over it.

Rinsing out her hair she shut the shower off and shook her head, wet hair sticking all over. Running her hand through it, she brushed it all away, wrapping a towel around her body and stepping out of the shower humming a song to herself. After she got dressed she stood in front of the mirror and she finally realized what she was humming.

"_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need  
_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
_

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me."  
_

Continuing her song by humming as she brushed out her hair after she tapped it with her wand to make it dry, she suddenly noticed someone leaning against the wall behind her.

Gasping she flung around and glared at Sirius.

"Don't _do_ that!" She cried and looked back at the mirror, finishing up brushing her hair and pulling it into a ponytail.

"Do what?" He asked walking over and leaning against the sink, back to the mirror, face turned towards her.

"Scare the living daylights out of me. What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

He frowned. "Memories instead of dreams."

She glanced over at him then back at the mirror, braiding her ponytail. She suddenly blinked.

"When did you get in here?"

"Um… I've been here since 6:00."

She turned looking at him. "I got here at 6:15 and there wasn't a shower running."

He nodded. "I was in the shower."

She glanced at her watch. 6:30. "You were in the shower for a half an hour?"

He nodded again this time with a grin. "Fell asleep standing up. Heard you start singing and woke up. Slipped out, got dressed in the other room, heard you still singing and came back in here, leaned against the wall, you stopped singing, noticed me, and yelled at me."

She scowled at him. "Jerk."

"You know it."

She picked up her stuff and headed down back into the common room, Sirius right behind her. The common room was empty, most smart students still in their beds at 6:30 in the morning.

As Kadasa opened the door to walk up to the Head Girl's dorm Sirius called her.

"Hey Kadasa." She looked over. "Nice voice." She blinked in surprise but by then he was gone.

Blushing she headed up to her room and when Lily awoke at 7:00, a half an hour later, Kadasa refused to tell her why she was still pink.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Lily!" A voice shouted running up into the head girl's common room. "Kadasa! Lily! Sam! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" They all jumped staring at Laverne who was grinning ear to ear and jumping around.

"What?" Kadasa asked in boredom, the first to recover and return to her book.

"Guess who just asked me out!" Laverne shrieked.

Kadasa gave her a blank look, Lily shrugging, Sam cocking her head then gasping.

"Gregory Kilten!"

"Yes! He asked me out! We're going to Hogsmeade together on Sunday!"

Kadasa snapped. "Ah yeah! I remember now. You said you were gonna not go out with anybody till he asked you."

"Pay up Kadasa." Lily chirped. Kadasa scowled and tossed her a chocolate frog.

"You were betting on me?" Laverne asked. Kadasa nodded.

"I bet that you wouldn't last a month and Lily bet that you'd last until he asked you out."

Laverne stuck her tongue out then sighed happily. "I'm so happy! He's smart and athletic and cute!"

Kadasa screeched slamming a hand on either ear. "LALALA! I can't hear you! LALALA!"

"And he's got the prettiest eyes!" Kadasa screeched again and rushed out the door. Laverne frowned. "Where's she going?"

Lily and Sam laughed. "Where else?" Sam stated. "To bother Sirius again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((See next chapter))


	10. The Not A Date Trip To Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I _never_ _want_ to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

"Lily!" A voice shouted running up into the head girl's common room. "Kadasa! Lily! Sam! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" They all jumped staring at Laverne who was grinning ear to ear and jumping around.

"What?" Kadasa asked in boredom, the first to recover and return to her book.

"Guess who just asked me out!" Laverne shrieked.

Kadasa gave her a blank look, Lily shrugging, Sam cocking her head then gasping.

"Gregory Kilten!"

"Yes! He asked me out! We're going to Hogsmeade together on Sunday!"

Kadasa snapped. "Ah yeah! I remember now. You said you were gonna not go out with anybody till he asked you."

"Pay up Kadasa." Lily chirped. Kadasa scowled and tossed her a chocolate frog.

"You were betting on me?" Laverne asked. Kadasa nodded.

"I bet that you wouldn't last a month and Lily bet that you'd last until he asked you out."

Laverne stuck her tongue out then sighed happily. "I'm so happy! He's smart and athletic and cute!"

Kadasa screeched slamming a hand on either ear. "LALALA! I can't hear you! LALALA!"

"And he's got the prettiest eyes!" Kadasa screeched again and rushed out the door. Laverne frowned. "Where's she going?"

Lily and Sam laughed. "Where else?" Sam stated. "To bother Sirius again."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 10 The Not-A-Date Trip to Hogsmeade (Sunday, Oct 16th)  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_She rushed towards the water looking for him as she did every time her dream brought her here. Seeing him standing near the water she grinned and rushed towards him, enveloping him in a hug._

"_There you are." He stated quietly, turning in her arms to hug her back. "I was being to think you wouldn't show up."_

"_Mom and Dad were keeping a close eye on me. I couldn't get away."_

_He brushed a strand of soaking wet hair from her face and smiled at her. Through the dark and pouring rain she could see it. She suddenly realized how close they were and backed up a few inches,_

"_So. You said you had my birthday present."_

"_Yup. Sweet Sixteen?" He asked with a grin. She blushed and nodded._

"_Yeah."_

_He gently touched her chin. "Sweet Sixteen and never been kissed right?" She blushed further and nodded. He smiled. "Well then, here's your gift." She saw him slowly dipping down to kiss her…_

"Kadasa! Get up!" Kadasa shrieked and fell off her bed. Lily looked down at her.

"Jeez you were out deep. Come on. Get up and get dressed."

Kadasa grumbled something about 'evil red haired best friends and how they liked to interrupt their dreams' before she stood up and made her bed. Grabbing her robes and glancing at the clock, which read 7:00, she headed for the Gryffindor Head Students' showers.

Letting the water pound her body she gave out a small sigh. Just one more minute. If Lily had given her one more minute…

Shaking her head she shut off the water. She rung out her hair then ran a hand through it, wrapping her towel around her body and stepping out of the shower only to run into someone.

"Oops!" She muttered, embarrassed and pulling her towel around her tighter. She looked up to see Sirius' red face as he looked the other way.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She laughed and pointed at him. "You look like a tomato." He scowled, still looking the other way. "What are you doing in here anyway?" She asked.

"This is the Head Student's showers." He stated, stepping towards the other shower.

She smirked. "But you do know you're not supposed to come inside without making sure a female is using it."

"You didn't lock the door. That's your fault." He snorted as he shut the door to his shower. Luckily the doors were black so you couldn't see anyone in them or out of them. She rolled her eyes and grabbed another towel and dried off her hair, ran a brush through it then grabbed her wand and tapped her hair, it drying a moment later.

She headed for one of the small rooms, locked the door and she quickly dried off her body and pulled on a pair of jeans and a royal blue long sleeved shirt that flared at the elbows. Pulling her hair into a lazy bun she grabbed her bath supplies and was about to walk out of the room when his shower opened and he stepped out shaking like a dog, his wet hair sending water everywhere. Kadasa shrieked and hid from the spray of water, scowling.

"You better not have gotten me wet!"

"Whatever. What are you still doing here anyway?"

"I was leaving till you came out."

"Well stay there! I'm getting dressed."

She snorted. "Don't worry. I will." Scowling further she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. It's Sunday. Only if Lily and Sam do but they probably aren't."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Nothing. I'm almost done."

"Great. I'd just love hearing about what stage of dressing you're in."

She could feel his smirk. "And now I'm pulling on my tee shirt." He called.

"Sarcasm Black. You should get some."

"Nah that's alright. You've got enough to last me a lifetime."

"You're a jerk."

"You know it." Scowling she glared at the wall.

"Trying to make a hole in it?" She jumped and looked over as Sirius stood there. He wore a dark gray sweater and denim jeans.

She nodded. "Trying but failing." He chuckled and headed out the door, Kadasa following him.

Sighing as she reached the common room she looked around. It was filled with people talking and getting ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"Kadasa!" Lily called and she saw her and Sam coming down from the Head Girl's dorm.

"Listen, we're not going to go to Hogsmeade today, all right?" Lily asked. "We're thinking about going to the pond and having a picnic, wAnnea come?"

"Oh. Um…"

Sirius draped an arm around her shoulders. "She's going on a date with me." He stated making Lily and Sam's jaws drop.

"I am not!" Kadasa shouted shoving him away. "You jerk."

"Sirius mate, leave Kadasa alone!" James stated behind them. "Come on. We're going on a picnic."

Kadasa raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sam and Lily, one smiling at Remus, the other glaring at James.

"Aw. I wanna go to Hogsmeade." Sirius whined.

"Me too." Kadasa stated.

"Why don't you two go?" Sam asked. "We'll stay here and have our picnic."

Kadasa glanced at Sirius who was grinning and nodded then she said, "but it's _not_ a date."

Sirius frowned and pretended to pout.

Lily sighed and hugged Kadasa. "Don't let him to anything to you or hex him right away."

"Don't worry." Sirius stated with a wave of his hand, putting an arm around Kadasa's shoulders. "I wouldn't to anything to hurt poor little Asa."

"Jerk."

"You know it."

"Come on lovebirds." James and Lily stated shoving them towards the fat lady's portrait. "Out! Out!" Right before the portrait swung close they heard 'Hey! We're not lovebirds!'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"So where are we heading to?" Kadasa asked as Sirius put an arm around her shoulders as they walked into Hogsmeade.

"Let's go to Honeydukes first." Sirius stated. "I need to reload on the sweets."

"Me too!" Going in with empty pockets they came back out with a bag each, filled with chocolate frogs, fudge flies (same thing as chocolate frogs), peppermint toads, and a lot of Chocoballs.

"Now where to?" Sirius asked between gulps of chocolate.

"Let's go visit Madam Rosmerta." Kadasa quickly tugged him towards the Three Broomsticks and waved at Madam Rosmerta, giving two fingers as to how many butterbeers they wanted.

Madam Rosmerta walked over and grinned, handing them two butterbeers. "So you two are finally dating?" She asked, not noticing Kadasa started choking on her drink and Sirius send her a blank stare. "Finally. I've been waiting for that. Lily and James too. Those two are meant for each other."

"We're not dating!" Kadasa stated in a higher than normal voice. Madam Rosmerta frowned.

"Aw. That stinks. You two look so cute together." Kadasa and Sirius glanced at each other and moved their chairs several inches away from one another. Rosmerta grinned. "You do like each other though right?"

"No!" They shouted at the same time, drawing looks from almost the entire bar. Turning red they turned to studying their drinks. The bar slowly went back into conversation.

"Well you two enjoy." She grinned before heading back to the bar. Kadasa glanced over at Sirius who took a gulp of his drink. Sipping hers she sighed and sat back in her chair.

"So, where to after this?"

"I dunno."

"Bored are we?"

"Nope. Actually comfortable."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Why? You bored?"

"Maybe."

He smirked. "Up for a little adventure?"

Kadasa stared up at the Shrieking Shack, biting her lip as Sirius hopped the fence.

"Sirius…" She stated. "I think I'm gonna go back to town now."

"Nuh uh. You said you'd come in with me."

"No way." She turned and headed back towards Hogsmeade but he had hopped the fence and he stood in front of her.

"Aw. Come on wuss."

"Call me what you like, I don't care but I am not going in that house!"

"Willingly." He added then picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, heading towards the shrieking shack.

"Sirius! Put me down! I'll tell James and Lily! Put me down!"

He made his way up to the house and set her on the porch. "Just touch the door and we'll be off." He stated. Shaking she reached one finger out and poked the door, jumping back as if it would cast a curse on her. Blinking when nothing happened she walked closer and poked it.

"Ha!" She shouted, putting her hands on her hips. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I beat you door-"

"-Kadasa-"

"-And you couldn't do anything-"

"-Kadasa!"

"What?"

"The carriages back to school leave in 5 minutes! Let's go!" She screeched and they turned and raced back to Hogsmeade.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa and Sirius watched in some amusement as Lily and James tried hard to ignore each other at the table. Every so often one would mutter something, the other start yelling and they'd both start yelling at each other. Kadasa glanced at Sam and Remus who were shaking their heads as Lily erupted again.

"You are the most irritable, stupid, moronic person in the world!" Lily shouted and stormed out of the room. James growled and noticed everyone staring at him.

"What are you looking at!" He shouted. They looked away muttering about couples fighting. "WHAT! ME AND HER!" James yelled. "NO WAY!"

John from Hufflepuff sighed. "Come on. We all know you've got the hots for her."

It's clearly understandable as to why John had to go to the nurse for a few days and why James got a week of detention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of His Parents' Time readers,**

Wow…. Three whole chapters. This means one of two things.

One: I haven't updated in a long time.

or

Two: I have no life.

Since I updated only 2 weeks ago, it must be number two. Thanx for keeping up with the story so far. I can't believe I'm already up to chapter 10! Boo yah!

Thanx to my reviewer **HARRYFAN** for updating.

Love ya.

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next chapter: Chapter 11 - Note Passing Again (Monday, Oct 17th)**

Sirius jumped as he awoke looking around Professor Trelawney's classroom. Something had hit him in the head and he looked down to see a piece of paper. Blearily looking over at Remus who motioned to it then wrote something down on his paper. He looked down at his own.

_**R**: Wake up stupid!_

_**S**: Hey cool! I can see your writing on my paper!_

_**J: **Yeah! Way cool! How'd you do that Moony?_

_**R**: Sam taught me how. They do the same thing._

_**J**: And here I thought they were taking notes this entire time. Tsk. Tsk._

_**S**: Seems not._

_**R: **So anyway, where'd you guys go when you went to Hogsmeade Padfoot?_

_**S**: We went to Honeydukes-_

_**J**: Wow. Big surprise there. Note the sarcasm._

_**S**: Shut up Prongs. Anyway, we went to Honeydukes, then we got a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, then we visited the Shrieking Shack and Kadasa touched the door. It was quite funny actually._

_**J**: Now did she do this willingly?_

_**S**: Course not. I had to pick her up and deposit her in front of the door._

_**R**: snort _

_**J**: sigh _

_**S**: What?_

_**J**: Never mi- _

They all looked at Lily as she suddenly whirled around and looked at James then turned and scowled at Kadasa, returning to writing on her paper.

**J: **_Ooookkkaaayyyy…_

_**R**: That was kinda weird._


	11. Note Passing Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

Kadasa and Sirius watched in some amusement as Lily and James tried hard to ignore each other at the table. Every so often one would mutter something, the other start yelling and they'd both start yelling at each other. Kadasa glanced at Sam and Remus who were shaking their heads as Lily erupted again.

"You are the most irritable, stupid, moronic person in the world!" Lily shouted and stormed out of the room. James growled and noticed everyone staring at him.

"What are you looking at!" He shouted. They looked away muttering about couples fighting. "WHAT! ME AND HER!" James yelled. "NO WAY!"

John from Hufflepuff sighed. "Come on. We all know you've got the hots for her."

It's clearly understandable as to why John had to go to the nurse for a few days and why James got a week of detention.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 11: Note Passing Again (Monday, Oct 17th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sirius jumped as he awoke looking around Professor Trelawney's classroom. Something had hit him in the head and he looked down to see a piece of paper. Blearily looking over at Remus who motioned to it then wrote something down on his paper. He looked down at his own.

_**R**: Wake up stupid!_

_**S**: Hey cool! I can see your writing on my paper!_

_**J:** Yeah! Way cool! How'd you do that Moony?_

_**R**: Sam taught me how. They do the same thing._

_**J**: And here I thought they were taking notes this entire time. Tsk. Tsk._

_**S**: Seems not._

_**R:** So anyway, where'd you guys go when you went to Hogsmeade Padfoot?_

_**S**: We went to Honeydukes-_

_**J**: Wow. Big surprise there. Note the sarcasm._

_**S**: Shut up Prongs. Anyway, we went to Honeydukes, then we got a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, then we visited the Shrieking Shack and Kadasa touched the door. It was quite funny actually._

_**J:** Now did she do this willingly?_

_**S**: Course not. I had to pick her up and deposit her in front of the door._

_**R**: (snort) _

_**J**: (sigh)_

_**S**: What?_

_**J**: Never mi- _

They all looked at Lily as she suddenly whirled around and looked at James then turned and scowled at Kadasa, returning to writing on her paper.

_**J: **Ooookkkaaayyyy… _

_**R**: That was kinda weird. _

_**S**: So what did you guys do on Saturday?_

_**R**: Nice change in subject. Anyway, we had a picnic._

_**S**: I know that._

_**J**: We had a picnic._

_**S**: Prongs! What'd you do besides having a picnic?_

_**J/R**: We had a picnic!_

_**S**: You're both morons._

_**J**: So are you. Anyway, we set up lunch by the lake and Lily and I had a civil conversation until she got mad at me and dumped a pitcher of water on my head._

_**R**: IT WAS HILARIOUS!_

_**J:** Shut it Moony! _

_**S**: Aw damn. I wish I could've seen it._

_**R**: It was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny! I couldn't stop laughing!_

_**J**: SHUT IT MOONY!_

_**S**: (pouts while Prongs kills Moony and Professor still doesn't see them) _

_**J**: Lolololol._

_**R**: Lolololol except for the killing me part._

_**S**: Well then it would just ruin the whole joke._

_**J**: What joke? That was reality._

_**R**: (shivers) Ooo. I'm so scared._

_**J**: Shut it Moony!_

_**S**: You do realize you've told him to 'shut it' 3x already? _

_**J**: You've been keeping count? _

_**S**: Yup! _

_**R:** (awkward silence) Ooooo… kkkaaayyyy _

_**S**: What?_

_**J**: You're an idiot. _

_**S**: Why thank you._

_**R:** sweat drops _

_**S**: So we'd better tune into Trelawney._

_**J:** More like fall asleep right? _

_**S**: Of course. Do we ever not fall asleep in this class?_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**L**: So Kadasa. What did you and Black do on Saturday?_

_**K**: We went to Hogsmeade._

_**S**: We know that! Where did you go?_

_**K**: To Hogsmeade._

_**L**: Kadasa!_

_**K**: All right already. Keep your pants on. Anyway, we went to Hogsmeade and stopped at Honeydukes._

_**L**: No surprise there._

_**S**: Nope._

_**K**: Shut up. Anyway, after we went to the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta thought we were on a date and we told her we weren't and she said that Lily and James needed to get together._

_**L:** WHAT! ME AND THAT IDIOT!_

_**K**: That idiot is staring at you. _

Lily took a moment to whirl around and look at the boy who was writing and looked up as she turned. She scowled at Kadasa and returned to writing.

_**L:** NO HE WASN'T!_

_**K**: I know. Just shows that you actually cared._

_**L**: ME? CARE ABOUT THAT LUNATIC-_

_**S**: May I intervene?_

_**K**: Sure. She'll be ranting for a little while._

_**L**:- THAT EVIL CONNIVING LITTLE MORON-_

_**S**: So what did you do after you went to the Three Broomsticks?_

_**L**:- AND NOT TO MENTION THAT HE'S SO TOTALLY IRRESPONSEABLE!_

_**K**: We went to the shrieking shack and Sirius tossed me over his shoulder and forced me to touch the door._

_**L**:-AND HE'S STUPID AND I HATE HIS GUTS! HE'S A JERK-_

_**S**: He made you touch a haunted house!_

_**L**: AND I HATE HIM!_

_**K**: Yup._

_**L**: So what are we talking about?_

_**S**: Nice ending Lily. Note the sarcasm._

_**K**: We're talking about how Sirius forced me to make out with him._

_**L**: WHAT! THAT DAMNED BOY! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM-_

_**S**: Nice going Kadasa. She'll be at his throat as soon as class gets out._

_**L**: -AND I'M GONNA WRING HIS NECK-_

_**K**: Well at least it's amusing. (grin)_

_**L**: -AND HE'LL HAVE TO BEG FOR MERCY BEFORE I'M THROUGH-_ S: So should we tune into Trelawney or read her death threats?

_**K**: -AND I'LL HEX HIM SO BAD HE WON'T KNOW WHICH WAY IS UP!_

_**K**: She'll be done in a few seconds._

_**L:** How's that sound?_

_**K**: Good, IF he had forced me to make-out with him._

_**L:** WHAT!_

_**K**: He actually just forced me to touch the Shrieking shack, which I did and nothing hurt me! _

_**L:** Kadasa! I'm gonna kill you!_

_**K**: I know._

_**S**: As hilarious as this is, I think it's time to stop writing, Trelawney is coming to a close and class will be over soon._

_**L**: Damn. This was just getting fun too._

_**K**: Till next time, Kadasa logging off._

_**L**: Whatever freak._

_**S**: (giggle) We should make our own nicknames. _

_**L**: You mean like the Marauders? What kind of a name is 'Prongs' anyway? _

_**K**: (giggle) I dunno but it sounds funny. _

_**S**: You think everything sounds funny._

_**K**: True. Hm… We'll have to think about our nicknames. I'll make sure to make mine awesomeness._

_**L**: Is that even a word?_

_**K**: In Kadasa language it is._

_**S:** Kadasa language?_

_**K**: Language of the Kadasas._

_**L**: Anyway, let's stop writing now. My hand hurts._

_**S**: Wonder why. sarcasm> _

_**K**: grins> Talk to you in a few minutes._

_**L**: See ya!_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa frowned, thinking hard due to the fact that she had her arms crossed and she was staring at the covers on her bed, sitting in her pajamas as Lily and Sam got ready for bed.

"What's up Kadasa?" Lily asked, pulling her hair into a braid.

"I'm trying to think of a nick name."

"I've got mine." Sam stated. "Tsuki, Japanese for moon."

"And I'm Tiger, like Tiger Lily."

"I like them. But what about me?"

"How about dog?" Lily asked. "You like dogs."

"Sounds good but then I sound out of balance." Sam stated.

"Then how bout you're ookami, a wolf." Lily offered,

Sam grinned. "I like it."

"All right, then I'm Tora, tiger in Japanese!"

"And I'm Inu for dog!" Kadasa chirped. "Now time for sleep! Tora and Ookami! Night!" They all climbed into bed and blew out their candles.

Kadasa smiled as she shut her eyes. Her only peace was when she was sleeping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all His Parent's Time readers / reviewers,**

Please check next story for author's note and next chapter preview.

**- Kadasa Mori -**


	12. Costumes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

Kadasa frowned, thinking hard due to the fact that she had her arms crossed and she was staring at the covers on her bed, sitting in her pajamas as Lily and Sam got ready for bed.

"What's up Kadasa?" Lily asked, pulling her hair into a braid.

"I'm trying to think of a nick name."

"I've got mine." Sam stated. "Tsuki, Japanese for moon."

"And I'm Tiger, like Tiger Lily."

"I like them. But what about me?"

"How about dog?" Lily asked. "You like dogs."

"Sounds good but then I sound out of balance." Sam stated.

"Then how bout you're ookami, a wolf." Lily offered,

Sam grinned. "I like it."

"All right, then I'm Tora, tiger in Japanese!"

"And I'm Inu for dog!" Kadasa chirped. "Now time for sleep! Tora and Ookami! Night!" They all climbed into bed and blew out their candles.

Kadasa smiled as she shut her eyes. Her only peace was when she was sleeping.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 12 - Costumes (Monday, Oct 24th – Saturday, Oct 29th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yawning as they stretched in the common room, Sam, Kadasa, Sirius and Remus sat on the couch. Even though it should only fit three, Kadasa lay on the backrest, left knee bent, right leg hanging off the other side. Every so often Sirius would try to shove her off since her head was basically lying on his left shoulder but she'd grab his hair threatening to turn it orange and he'd stop.

Every student that was in Gryffindor was waiting for Lily and James to get back with the plans to the Halloween dance. The entrance to the common room swung open and they walked in bickering as usual then noticed everyone looking.

"Okay." Lily started. "As you all know, Halloween is next Tuesday. The ball is going to be held this Saturday evening after dinner at 8 o'clock."

"It'll be a masked ball." James added with a nod. "Which means you can't tell anyone what you look like or who you are!"

Lily flung around to face him. "And if anyone spikes the punch heads will roll."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Yes Evans."

Kadasa laughed. "You really think he's gonna listen to you now Lily? You've known him for 7 years. Has he ever followed your orders?"

She glared at Kadasa then back at James. "No spiking the punch!" She ordered then turned back to everyone. "So you have 5 days till the party. If you need any other information ask us kay?"

When no one said anything she nodded. "Good night."

As she headed up for her dorm, other students climbed the stairs to their dorms as well. Very few people were left in the common room but they happened to be the Marauders (minus Peter), Sam and Kadasa.

"So, spike the punch?" Sirius asked.

"No." James said as he sat on the couch opposite of them. "We'll-"

"Hey wait a sec!" Sirius cried and pointed to Kadasa. "You go sit on the other couch now!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Comfy." She shrugged. Sirius growled then looked back at James.

"What?"

"Lily said not to spike _the punch_." He stated with a grin.

Kadasa sighed. "And punch is the only thing I'm drinking that night."

Sirius sighed. "Poor Kadasa. Never has any fun."

She whapped him upside the head. "I'm underage stupid!"

He frowned at her. "So?"

She sighed the sat up and hopped off the couch. "I'm going to bed too. Good night."

"Wait for me Kadasa." Sam called and followed after her.

After they disappeared, Sirius turned to James. "The punch?

"The punch."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey Lily! Sam! Kadasa!" A voice called. Lily, Kadasa, and Sam paused on their way up to the dorm as Laverne came running up, panting. "Hey! You have to come see this!"

"What is it?" Sam asked as they headed down the stairs to the normal 7th year girl's dorm.

"You have to see what Kat dressed up as!" She tugged then into the 7th girl's dorm.

Katrina Kurone was thought to be the daughter of a cat because she looked like one. She had black sleek long hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were yellow green and narrow, just like a cat's and she was very intelligent.

"Lemme guess… a cat?" Kadasa asked sarcastically. Laverne gave her a funny look then shoved her into the dorm room. Kat sat on her bed, left leg over her right smiling her 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile. Kadasa's jaw dropped.

"I wasn't serious!" She cried pointing at Kat who was indeed dressed as a cat.

She had created a tail and ears with her magic and wore a black turtle neck no sleeve, black gloves coming up to her upper arms, black snug fitting pants, and black high heeled boots. On her face was a black cloth mask that covered her eyes.

"You look great Kat!" Sam cried.

Kat smiled. "Thanks Sam." She almost purred. "I certainly feel like I live up to my name."

Kadasa and Lily laughed.

"I love it." Laverne stated. "So what are you guys going as?"

Kadasa grinned widely. "Not telling."

Lily rolled her eyes. "She hasn't even told us!"

"Oh! Come on Kadasa!"

"No. You'll see the night of the ball."

**((Night of the Ball))** (A.N: Yeah... didn't feel like making another chapter so we're gonna skip a few days...)

"How do I look?" Both Lily and Kadasa turned to see Sam walk out of the bathroom. She was dressed like a cowgirl, from her hat to her boots. She wore a red plaid long sleeved shirt tied at her waist and denim jeans. Her hair was braided into pigtails. She grinned placing the mask around her eyes. It was like Kat's but it was brown.

"Very nice." Lily added swirling in her dress. She decided to go as a princess, like most of the school population. 'It's camouflage to keep Potter away', as she said. She wore a velvet green dress that had no shoulders but long sleeves falling to her wrists in a flare. She also wore sandals because she knew the party would take awhile and she didn't think she could stand high heels.

She wore a feathered eye mask ((like in mardi gras)) that had dark green and white feathers on it, her hair pulled into a bun with some lazy strands around her face.

"Okay Kadasa! You're turn!" Lily cried. Kadasa sighed then went into the bathroom. Thirty seconds later she came back out with a black mask around her face still wearing her school uniform. She tossed her arms out grinning.

Lily and Sam looked at each other then back at her. "What are you supposed to be?" Sam asked.

She grinned wider. "I'm a Hogwarts student!" She chirped.

Sam and Lily looked at each other then started laughing. Kadasa pretended to pout and Lily wiped a tear away.

"So what are you dressing up as for real?"

Kadasa giggled. "You know me too well." She went back into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later, still tugging on a boot.

She grinned. "How's this?" She wore a black band around her head covering her eyes, the strands after being tied dangling to her mid back. She wore a white shirt that buttoned at the wrists creating baggy sleeves and had a cross-laced neck with a collar, the thing laced but not tied ((like Will in Pirates of the Caribbean)). Her pants were black leggings with black boots ((like Jack in PotC)). Her hair was just loose hanging around her waist. "How's that?" She repeated.

"Very nice." Lily stated then turned to Sam. "I still think Sam's cuter." Sam flushed then flung a pillow in her direction.

"Come on!" Kadasa chirped. "Let's go!" Lily and Sam stood up and followed after her down the stairs, meeting up with Laverne and Kat on the way heading to the common room. Laverne was dressed like a fairy. She had a glittering white dress that was snug to her form on and sparkling fairy wings, a feathered white mask like Lily's on. Her hair was in tight curls and glitter was rolled onto her hair making her sparkle whichever way she turned.

All of the girls would file from their dorms first then after they were in the great hall the boys would file in. 'To keep the surprise of not knowing one another' Dumbledore had said.

Sam smiled as she entered the great hall. One of the tables was shoved to one end of the hall, to the left of the teacher's table, and filled with drinks and food. There were pumpkins glowing hanging from the ceiling. She froze as she realized the ceiling was filled with stars, eyes darting around looking for…

"Sam?"

She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked over at Kadasa. "Yeah?" She asked quickly.

"You all right?" Her brows drew in eyes looking worried. "You went from happy to pale in 3 seconds flat."

Sam smirked. "You counted?"

Kadasa grinned. "Of course."

Sam knew her well enough to know she was still worried even though she didn't look it. "I'm all right Kadasa." She nodded to the sky. "Just looking for it…"

Kadasa smiled back and leaned in whispering, "I asked Dumbledore for a favor." Sam smiled back as Kadasa winked and noticed a girl named Michelle Brown from Hufflepuff and went to bother her.

Sam looked back up at the sky then headed for the teacher's table. Dumbledore had been talking to McGonagall and looked up as she approached.

"Miss Selene." He stated with a smile.

She dipped her head once. "Thank you Professor." She murmured quietly.

"It was no problem Miss Selene." He stated. She smiled. "Enjoy the ball."

"Thanks. I will." She turned and walked back to Kadasa to save Michelle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sirius yawned, lying on his bed. He and Remus had been done for awhile now. They were just waiting for James to finish getting ready.

Sirius wore a black bandana around his head that covered the top of his head to midway down his nose. He also had on a black shirt that had billow sleeves but buttoned at the wrists, and black denim pants, a black cape hanging from his shoulders.

Remus was dressed as Van Helsing ((A/N: Sorry but I'm not describing. If you don't know what he looks like search for Van Helsing on the web and find a picture of the DVD))

The door to the bathroom finally opened and James walked out smiling.

Remus and Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at each other then back at him. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Count Dracula!" James stated pointing to himself. He put on a charm to make him have fangs and wore a silky red cloth mask over his eyes, a silky red shirt, black slacks and a black cape. He grinned widely showing his fangs. There was a 16th century cross hanging from his neck.

Sirius snorted. "I thought Dracula couldn't stand crosses."

"In Van Helsing he could." He paused. "Wait a sec…" He turned to Remus. "Do you realize the irony of your costume?"

Remus frowned. "Huh?"

Sirius grinned, realizing it as well. "What does Van Helsing do for a living Moony?"

Remus blinked then growled. "Shut up!"

James and Sirius grinned and were about to comment further when the Anneouncement for the men to go to the ball came through.

James turned to his friends. "Let go have some fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all His Parent's Time readers / reviewers,**

Please check next story for author's note and next chapter preview.

**- Kadasa Mori -**


	13. Masks Are Mean to Hide Identities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

Sam smiled as she entered the great hall. One of the tables was shoved to one end of the hall, to the left of the teacher's table, and filled with drinks and food. There were pumpkins glowing hanging from the ceiling. She froze as she realized the ceiling was filled with stars, eyes darting around looking for…

"Sam?"

She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked over at Kadasa. "Yeah?" She asked quickly.

"You all right?" Her brows drew in eyes looking worried. "You went from happy to pale in 3 seconds flat."

Sam smirked. "You counted?"

Kadasa grinned. "Of course."

Sam knew her well enough to know she was still worried even though she didn't look it. "I'm all right Kadasa." She nodded to the sky. "Just looking for it…"

Kadasa smiled back and leaned in whispering, "I asked Dumbledore for a favor." Sam smiled back as Kadasa winked and noticed a girl named Michelle Brown from Hufflepuff and went to bother her.

Sam looked back up at the sky then headed for the teacher's table. Dumbledore had been talking to McGonagall and looked up as she approached.

"Miss Selene." He stated with a smile.

She dipped her head once. "Thank you Professor." She murmured quietly.

"It was no problem Miss Selene." He stated. She smiled. "Enjoy the ball."

"Thanks. I will." She turned and walked back to Kadasa to save Michelle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sirius yawned, lying on his bed. He and Remus had been done for awhile now. They were just waiting for James to finish getting ready.

Sirius wore a black bandana around his head that covered the top of his head to midway down his nose. He also had on a black shirt that had billow sleeves but buttoned at the wrists, and black denim pants, a black cape hanging from his shoulders.

Remus was dressed as Van Helsing ((A/N: Sorry but I'm not describing. If you don't know what he looks like search for Van Helsing on the web and find a picture of the DVD))

The door to the bathroom finally opened and James walked out smiling.

Remus and Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at each other then back at him. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Count Dracula!" James stated pointing to himself. He put on a charm to make him have fangs and wore a silky red cloth mask over his eyes, a silky red shirt, black slacks and a black cape. He grinned widely showing his fangs. There was a 16th century cross hanging from his neck.

Sirius snorted. "I thought Dracula couldn't stand crosses."

"In Van Helsing he could." He paused. "Wait a sec…" He turned to Remus. "Do you realize the irony of your costume?"

Remus frowned. "Huh?"

Sirius grinned, realizing it as well. "What does Van Helsing do for a living Moony?"

Remus blinked then growled. "Shut up!"

James and Sirius grinned and were about to comment further when the Announcement for the men to go to the ball came through.

James turned to his friends. "Let go have some fun."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 13 - Masks Are Meant to Hide Identities (Saturday, Oct 29th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Lily POV))**

I bit my lip as I looked around the filling great hall for Kadasa or Sam, even Laverne or Kat. Someone I could hang with, but I couldn't find them. The boys had arrived a few moments ago so I was just waiting for Potter to come find me. Damned boy. He was like a magnet, honestly. I knew Kadasa would either seek out Sirius or vice versa. Sam would stumble upon Remus, probably literally and then I would be left to either cling to another female friend or spend my time running from James. ACK! Not James! Potter! Argh!

"I need something to drink." I murmured.

"Me too but I'd stay away from the punch." A voice stated next to me. "Just some friendly advice." I jumped and turned to see Kadasa smiling at me.

"There you are!" I cried. "I've been looking all over for you!"

She grinned brilliantly. "Anyway, stay away from the punch, just a warning."

I sighed. "Potter?" She grinned even wider but didn't answer, instead winking and walking away. I sighed again and headed for the table to grab something to drink.

A boy was already there, looking around and smiling. I recognized him as Derek Gordon, the guy that had tried to get Kadasa to go on a date. I felt myself smiling as I remembered the beating she had given him. He'd been in hospital for awhile but McGonagall whom I'm sure saw the whole thing gave Kadasa detention. Had she not seen it, it wouldn't have been only one night's worth though and it wouldn't have been with Flitwick, the most easy going professor in the school.

As I was getting something to drink, not the punch, he caught sight of me and walked over. I groaned quietly as he approached my side.

"Hello." He smiled. "May I ask this fair lady to dance with me?"

I was about to politely decline when some wrapped their arms around me and I tensed.

"Hello sweetheart. I've been looking for you." A male stated.

Derek's eyes widened and his smile faltered. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry." He turned and went to seek out another innocent victim. When he disappeared, I spun to smack the boy who had already let go of me and was grabbing a drink.

"Sorry bout that but he's a mighty big jerk."

I nodded slowly. " I know. He asked my friend out once and the result was not pretty."

He chuckled. "The blond in Gryffindor?"

I nodded again laughing. "She's awesome."

"Yeah. What about you? What house are you in?"

"You know I can't tell you that." I smiled slyly.

"And why not fair lady?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

He sighed, acting dejected. "All right, then would the fair lady have a dance with me?"

I acted like I was thinking then giggled. "All right."

He grinned widely and I felt my heart flutter. Where had I seen that grin before? I shook that thought away as Count Dracula led me to the dance floor.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Kadasa's POV))**

Yawning I continued my search for either Sirius, Sam, Remus, or James. I wanted to pair James and Lily up without them knowing before the night was done. Sam and Remus would find each other eventually. All I had to do was find Sirius to put my plan into motion.

I bumped into somebody. "Ouch!" I cried. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

They turned to look at me. "That's okay." He looked me up and down. "What are you?" He asked.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "I could say the same for you." I growled then motioned to my outfit. "I'm a pirate."

"Uh huh. Well I'm… a masked person."

"A masked person?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Stupid."

"It's better than your costume." He smirked.

I frowned. "Jerk."

He blinked then grinned brilliantly. "You know it."

I blinked as well. "Sirius?" He put his finger to his lips and winked. "So what now?"

"Let's get James and Lily together."

I grinned. "I was thinking the same thing!"

We headed for the food table when I grabbed his arm then put his head down. "Lily's in the green dress." I murmured.

"James is Count Dracula." He answered motioning to the table.

We watched as James walked over and hugged Lily, Derek backing off and walking away. James then released the fuming Lily and grabbed a drink. We could tell they were talking but couldn't hear it. I recognized the way Lily was talking to him.

"She's flirting!" I cried out softly. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"No way." He murmured. A moment later James offered his arm and Lily took it and they went to dance. We just stared after them then I sighed deeply.

"Great. Now what?"

He shrugged then grabbed my hand. "Would you dance with me fair lady?"

My eyes widened then I sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Please?"

I smiled. "All right."

He blinked as if surprised. Probably figured he'd need to bribe with chocolate to get me to dance with him. He grinned. "Okay! Let's go!" He tugged me onto the dance floor. The music was a fast beat. ((A/N: I know they're in England so pretend it's England))

_Looking out a dirty old window_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

_I sit here alone and I wonder why_

_Friday night and everyone's moving_

_I can feel the heat_

_But its' soothing_

_Heading down_

_I search the beat in this dirty town_

_Downtown the omens are going_

_Downtown the omens are going_

_We're the kids in America_

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody lives for the merry-go-round_

_Bright lights the music gets faster_

_Look boy don't check on your watch_

_Not another glance_

_I'm not leaving now honey_

_Not a chance_

_Baby you'll be saying never mind_

_You know life is cruel_

_Life is never kind_

_We'll make a little story_

_We're the kids in America_

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody lives for the merry-go-round_

_Come closer honey that's better_

_Got to get a brand new experience _

_Feeling right_

_Oh don't try to stop baby hold me tight_

_Outside a new day is calling_

_Outside suburbia is sprawling everywhere_

_I don't want to go baby_

_New York to east California_

_There's a new whiff coming I warn ya_

_We're the kids in America_

_We're the kids in America_

_Everybody lives for the merry-go-round_

I glanced up at Sirius who was laughing as we danced in circles. I smiled secretly to myself then joined in laughing with him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Sam's POV))**

I smiled to myself as I watched Kadasa and Sirius head to the dance floor, Lily and James only a few people to their left. That reminded me where I was and my smile fell. I was sitting in the chairs on the opposite side of the Great Hall from the food table.

Kadasa and Lily had disappeared when we entered and I had given up looking for them and sat down. Laverne had recognized me and waved but she was with Gregory Kitlen, I think his name was so she never came over.

Shifting in my seat I realized my leg was going numb so I took it off my left and put my left over my right, switching from hold my chin in my right palm to my left. I'd been sitting for 15 minutes already and boredom was hitting fast.

I sighed again, eyes going to the floor. I could be doing something better than sitting here feeling sorry for myself… like sleeping or doing homework. Just as I was about to get up and leave, two black boots filled my vision. I blinked and looked up, chin coming off my hand.

A boy dressed as Van Helsing, who I immediately recognized as Remus, smiled back at me. "Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. I shook my head, wondering if he recognized me.

"Not at all." He smiled at me and sat on the chair to my right. I fiddled with my fingers, feeling nervous. "So having fun?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not really." He motioned to the floor. "My best mates have already found somebody to pair with." He chuckled. "Though I'm pretty sure one of them don't know who their partner is."

I laughed as well. "My friend will be surprised when she finds out who she's dancing with."

He smiled. "Who's your friend?"

I tsked and replied slyly. "Now if I told you, you'd know who I was."

He grinned slyly. "And if I already know who you are?"

I frowned then smiled. "Who am I?"

"If I told you and I was wrong I wouldn't want you to feel bad."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Remus' POV))**

I sighed as I walked around the Great Hall looking for anyone to talk to. I'd seen James whisk Lily to the dance floor. He'd been watching her all night and when Derek had made a move for her he'd grinned and leapt in to "save" her.

I'd been left with Sirius who went to find Kadasa meaning I was left alone. Now 20 minutes later I was searching for someone to spend some time with. The only good thing about this party was the fact there was no full moon in the sky. Many people put full moons up on Halloween but since I was what I was I hated them. I had thanked Dumbledore for that the moment I looked up.

I paused as I spotted a girl dressed as a cowgirl, sitting my herself on the other side of the gym. I frowned as I realized it was Sam.

Why was she by herself? Then it hit me. Lily had been pulled away by James and Kadasa went looking to bother Sirius who went looking to bother her. I smiled and walked over. She was in a daze because she blinked when I stood in front of her then looked up pulling her chin off her hand.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all." She chimed. I smiled and sat on the chair to her right.

"So having fun?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Not really." I motioned to the floor. "My best mates have already found somebody to pair with." I chuckled. "Though I'm pretty sure one of them don't know who their partner is."

She laughed as well. "My friend will be surprised when she finds out who she's dancing with."

"Who's your friend?"

She tsked and replied slyly. "Now if I told you, you'd know who I was."

"And if I already know who you are?"

She frowned then smiled. "Who am I?"

"If I told you and I was wrong I wouldn't want you to feel bad."

She grinned. "But I know who _you_ are."

"And who am I?"

"Not telling." I chuckled then looked at the dance floor.

After a moment I stood and turned to her holding out my hand. She looked confused.

"May I ask a dance?"

Her eyes widened then she blushed furiously. "Um… sure." She replied placing her hand in mine. I smiled and led her to the dance floor. Without realizing it the hours past and we continued dancing.

Little happened except a few students went crazy for some odd reason. I grinned secretly to myself. James and Sirius had dumped several things of firewhiskey into the punch bowl. I was just surprised it took so long for them to get drunk. I was coming onto the final songs of the dance but I didn't want it to end. A slow song came on and I saw Sam blush furiously and mutter an excuse to get off the floor but I smiled and pulled her back in close.

"One more." I muttered in her ear. She blushed even more but managed to nod. After half the song was done her head was resting on my shoulder, left hand holding my right, my hand on her waist, her other hand on my shoulder. As we turned I saw Sirius and Kadasa. Kadasa had her arms around Sirius' neck and was scowling at him as he talked to her, his arms around her waist. After a few moments she raised her hand and whapped him upside the head. He pretended to pout then muttered something again and her lips twitched, trying not to laugh. I turned the other way to see James and Lily. They were positioned exactly like Kadasa and Sirius but Lily had her head on his shoulder. I smiled. They really were meant for each other, even if they didn't show it.

The song ended and the hall lit up a bit. "All right students. This ends our Halloween ball. Males, please return to their dorms first." McGonagall called. There were groans but chatter broke out as the guys headed back to their dorms. Sam looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for dancing with me." She murmured and grinned. "Remus."

"No problem." I replied. As she turned to walk away I pulled her back and whispered in her ear. "The pleasure was all mine Sam." I felt her stiffen but I fell back into the crowd so I didn't see her reaction. Wondering why I hadn't ask her out yet, the thought vanished when I saw James and Sirius waving for me. I shook my head smiling and jogged to catch up with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all His Parent's Time readers / reviewers,**

Whoo. Long chapter. But you guys deserve it since I haven't updated in sooooo long! But between trying to enjoy the last days of summer and starting school, I've been so busy running around I haven't touched His Parent's Time in a total of a week! I've never gone that long with out it!

((**_sniffles and hugs the computer_**)) Yes. I know I'm strange. Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed! If I miss a name, please tell me and I will make sure to include you two times in the next update… which may not be for awhile… but I'll try my best!

**HARRYFAN** – Wow! Hawaii! Must've been wonderful there. Wish I could go to Hawaii. Hope you had fun!

**Madmidge** – Thanx. I'll try to update more during the school year. Like have a plan to put a chapter up every week or two every other week.

**- Kadasa Mori -**


	14. That Time of the Month

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

(Remus POV)

As we turned I saw Sirius and Kadasa. Kadasa had her arms around Sirius' neck and was scowling at him as he talked to her, his arms around her waist. After a few moments she raised her hand and whapped him upside the head. He pretended to pout then muttered something again and her lips twitched, trying not to laugh. I turned the other way to see James and Lily. They were positioned exactly like Kadasa and Sirius but Lily had her head on his shoulder. I smiled. They really were meant for each other, even if they didn't show it.

The song ended and the hall lit up a bit. "All right students. This ends our Halloween ball. Males, please return to their dorms first." McGonagall called. There were groans but chatter broke out as the guys headed back to their dorms. Sam looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for dancing with me." She murmured and grinned. "Remus."

"No problem." I replied. As she turned to walk away I pulled her back and whispered in her ear. "The pleasure was all mine Sam." I felt her stiffen but I fell back into the crowd so I didn't see her reaction. Wondering why I hadn't ask her out yet, the thought vanished when I saw James and Sirius waving for me. I shook my head smiling and jogged to catch up with them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 14 - That Time of the Month (Tuesday, November 8th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yawning as they sat in classes, James looked outside, realizing that tonight was the first full moon of the school year. It was November and the past two month's full moons had been on cloudy, rainy nights so Remus had never transformed. They sat there all night, Sirius falling asleep quite quickly as James recalled.

James whipped out a piece of scrap paper and quickly wrote a note to Remus and Sirius, muttering the spell so they each could read it on their scraps.

_**J**: Hey Moony! Guess what? Tonight's a full moon!_

_**R**: Yippee for me._

_**S**: Yay! The last 2 times were no fun._

_**R**: No fun for you! I sat there having to wait!_

_**J**: Aw. Don't be a spoilsport Moony!_

_**S:** Yeah! Let's plan what we'll do tonight!_

_**J:** I heard that there's a pond with fairies bout ½ hour from the shack! WAnnea check it out?_

_**R:** I dunno…_

_**S:** Come on! No one will be there! _

_**R:** That's what you said when we went into town and I almost bit someone! Remember?_

_**J:** You need to stop feeling sorry about that Moony._

_**S:** Yeah! It wasn't your fault!_

_**K:** Pay attention!_

All three boys blinked and looked at Kadasa who scowled at them.

_**S:** Kadasa?_

_**J:** Can you read what we wrote before?_

_**K:** No! Only since what I said! Now pay attention! _

_**S:** Why? It's only Flitwick's class._

_**K:** So! He's talking about Hogwarts!_

_**S:** He's always talking about Hogwarts._

_**K:** Well he's talking about the Chamber of Secrets._

_**J:** The what?_

_**R:** Do you ever listen?_

_**J:** Obviously not._

_**S:** Yeah Moony. Who do you think we are, you?_

_**R:** ((scowl))_

_**K:** Well, it's not really the Chamber of Secrets but it's about Merlin. _

_**J:** We already know about him._

_**K:** Too bad. Pay attention! Class is almost over anyway. _

She turned away and back to Flitwick.

_**J:** What's her problem?_

_**S:** Dunno. PMS?_

_**J:** Oh Merlin. Don't tell any girl that! They totally freak out!_

_**R:** ((sigh)) Can you guys ever give her a break?_

_**J:** Nope._

_**S:** Never._

_**R:** I give up._

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Okay class. Dismissed."

Kadasa shot them a glare and hissed as quietly and dangerously as she could at Sirius. "I do _not_ have PMS."

"What!" Lily cried looking between them.

He held his hands up in an 'I-surrender!' motion. She just glared and stood up abruptly and headed for the door, Lily quickly following.

"Hey Kadasa! Wait up!" Remus called. She paused and looked over her shoulder as he caught up to her, walking out of the classroom. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam had to go to see Madame Pomfrey." She stated softly, Lily sighing and nodding also.

Remus cocked his head looking at her. "You guys all right?"

Kadasa nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'm just extremely tired and I'm going to be up all night."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged. "Sam hasn't been feeling well and we were up all night with her."

"Oh. Is she all right?"

Kadasa yawned again, proving she was incapable of answering so Lily took over. "Yeah. She's fine. She's just having some problems."

"With… people?"

"No. Just stress."

"Okay. If she needs any help…"

Kadasa grinned and winked. "Give you a holler."

An arm swung around her shoulders. "And if you need a date or a make-out session, you give _me_ a holler! Kay love?"

She rolled her eyes and glared at Sirius. "I'm mad at you!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do?"

"I dunno." Both Remus and Kadasa hung their heads, Lily rolling her eyes, James grinning, and Sirius shrugging.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_She was lying on a beach in England, dolphins frolicking in the ocean. The sun was warm on her skin and she looked down either way on the beach, seeing no one anywhere. She had the beach all to herself. Lying back to feel the sun on her face she heard someone calling her…_

"Kadasa!" Lily hissed and poked her back. She jumped and looked over at her flame haired friend who motioned up at Trelawney.

"Yeah?" Kadasa asked.

"Are you all right dear?" Trelawney asked.

"Yeah." Kadasa murmured. "I fell asleep." The class laughed and Trelawney smiled softly.

"Well, I do understand in this heat. Now, please look into your cup and see what's there."

Kadasa still, half awake, eyes blurry looked into the cup and blinked. "Tea."

"Did you not drain it?"

Kadasa frowned then shrugged held up the glass and turned to Lily. "Cheers." She muttered before tossing her head back, finishing it then setting the cup back down and looking in. "I see…" She cocked her head. "I see a butterfly."

"That represents metamorphosis. Either you, or someone you know is going through a change."

"Oh… kay…" She yawned.

"Is that it?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"All right then. Miss Andrews."

When Trelawney turned to another student Kadasa let her head fall back onto the desk and Lily poked her.

"Good going stupid." She hissed. "You're not supposed to _admit_ you fell asleep!"

Kadasa grinned brilliantly. "Aw. Where's the fun in that?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Yay! Time for lunch!" Kadasa cried, gathering up her things and raced out the door waiting for Lily.

"So where's Sam now?" A voice asked. Kadasa barely had time to turn before Sirius had an arm around her shoulders.

"Damn it! You're heavy! Get off!" She cried.

He laughed and stood a little straighter. "So where's Sam?"

"I told you already! She's in the nurse's office."

"Why isn't she back?"

"Cause she's not!"

"Jeez! No need to get angry! It must be _that_ time of the month."

Lily's jaw dropped and her eyes flashed dangerously. Both James and Remus took a step back when Kadasa held up her hand.

"It's all right Lily. No harm done." She turned to Sirius and held up her quill. "See the pretty quill Black?"

"Yes Kadasa. That's a qui…" He blinked and started mouthing words then opened his mouth and yelled but no sound came out.

Kadasa giggled and held up her wand and the quill. She motioned to the quill. "Distraction" She stated then pointed to the wand. "Objective. Now hold still." She waved her wand. "_Locomotor Mortis."_ She stated. Sirius let out a silent yelp, arms flailing as he fell over. Kadasa giggled then locked arms with an hysterical Lily and walked towards the Great Hall leaving behind a silently cursing Sirius and James and Remus who were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs, students going around them, wondering why the headmaster hadn't gotten rid of the crazies yet.

"That was great." Lily said yet again as herself and Kadasa ate lunch in the great hall. It had taken Sirius, James and Remus an extra 20 minutes to get to lunch because Sirius had to pull himself over to them and pound their heads in before they took the curses off of him.

He then stalked to the great hall and proceeded to sit next to Kadasa, poking and pestering her the entire time.

She shrugged as he stole one of her grapes again. "Hey, at least half the school population saw it."

He flushed but shoved it away and pulled her into an one-armed hug. "Aw. Poor Kadasa. Do you really need my attention so badly?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Yeah. I don't _want_ your attention let alone _need_ it. I'm still ticked at you for your PMS comments."

Lyon Raion, a transfer student from America winced across from them. "Oooh. Sirius. Don't you know any better?" He asked, acting like it hurt but his dark blue eyes portrayed his amusement.

"He does." Kadasa stated. "He just doesn't act on it."

Lyon grinned and was about to comment when he blinked and looked behind Kadasa. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

Turning she grinned. "Sammy!" She frowned a moment later seeing the ragged look on Sam's face. "Sam? Are you okay?" She asked, swinging her legs over the bench, about to stand next to Sam who started wobbling.

"I…" She started before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

"Sam?" Kadasa cried then shrieked. "Sam!"

People started turning as she turned to Sirius. "Help me get her to the hospital wing." He nodded and picked her up before rushing towards the hospital wing, Kadasa on his heels.

James, Lily, and Remus looked at each other before jumping to their feet and racing after their friends, wondering what could have happened to Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all His Parent's Time readers / reviewers,**

Please see next chapter

**- Kadasa Mori -**


	15. A Mention of Wolves

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time**

Lyon Raion, a transfer student from America winced across from them. "Oooh. Sirius. Don't you know any better?" He asked, acting like it hurt but his dark blue eyes portrayed his amusement.

"He does." Kadasa stated. "He just doesn't act on it."

Lyon grinned and was about to comment when he blinked and looked behind Kadasa. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

Turning she grinned. "Sammy!" She frowned a moment later seeing the ragged look on Sam's face. "Sam? Are you okay?" She asked, swinging her legs over the bench, about to stand next to Sam who started wobbling.

"I…" She started before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

"Sam?" Kadasa cried then shrieked. "Sam!"

People started turning as she turned to Sirius. "Help me get her to the hospital wing." He nodded and picked her up before rushing towards the hospital wing, Kadasa on his heels.

James, Lily, and Remus looked at each other before jumping to their feet and racing after their friends, wondering what could have happened to Sam.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time**

**Chapter 15 - Mention of Wolves (Tuesday, November 8th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"She'll be all right." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled around Sam's bed.

"Are… are you sure?" Lily asked watching the unconscious Sam.

"Yes." The nurse answered. "I'm positive. When she wakes up she'll probably be fine to go back to class. She was just tired and needed some sleep."

Kadasa heaved a sigh of relief and turned to the nurse. "But she's never…" She paused glancing at the boys then at the nurse. "… never done this before."

"Well it _is_ the start of school and knowing Sam she's been working too hard on homework."

"And stressing out once a month." Lily added.

"Once a…" Sirius started confused, not noticing Lily and Kadasa paling slightly, then he nodded knowingly. "Ah. Women and their time of the month."

Kadasa, Lily and Nurse Pomfrey looked at him in confusion then Kadasa flushed furiously grabbed the pillow off the nearest bed and started beating Sirius upside the head with it.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You – whack – don't – whack – talk – whack – about – whack – that!"

"Ouch! Kadasa! Ow! What'd I do!" He looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Help me out here!"

She turned her head away. "With what? I don't see anything wrong."

Lily laughed. "That's what you get!" She cried grabbing another pillow and aiding in attacking Sirius who yelped.

"You jerk!" Kadasa cried, a blush still on her face.

"You know it!" He chirped. "Ouch!"

James laughed then turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Hey. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Hasn't Sam been here for the past two days?"

She paused then turned to James. "Well, she was here most of yesterday and she was here today but she told me she felt fine and was going back to class."

"And you let her?"

"Yes. She has no reason to lie. If she felt well enough I wasn't going to keep her from her studies."

James sighed but nodded. "I understand."

Remus frowned glancing at Sam before turning to Sirius who had just hid behind him, a few feathers in his hair.

"They're crazy!" He cried.

Lily and Kadasa laughed then high fived. "Girls rule!"

And of course, Sirius didn't know when to stop talking.

"Especially if it's about _that_ time of the month." He grumbled. Kadasa and Lily growled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Better be nothing."

"It was!"

Remus and James laughed before a voice called, "what happened?" from the bed. They turned to see Sam opening her eyes and yawning.

"Sammy Sam Sam!" Kadasa cried jumping to her side. "You all right?"

She held a hand to her head wincing. "Major head ache."

"Ah. That's probably when you hit the ground."

She looked at Kadasa. "Huh?" She blinked then grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Sorry bout that."

"S'ok! As long as Sam-Sam is all right!"

She smiled, looking tired. "I'm all right. I've just been stressing out lately. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Oh, you didn't." Kadasa grinned.

"But you missed sooooooo much!" Lily cried. "Kadasa hexed Sirius!"

Sam's eyes widened and she looked over at Kadasa who grinned sheepishly.

Sirius frowned. "Evil women."

Kadasa glared at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" He squeaked, hiding behind Remus who quickly stepped aside so Kadasa could reach for Sirius' throat. Sam laughed, a smile alighting her face as he batted her hands away.

Lily smiled slightly. _That's the first time she's truly smiled in a few days._

Sliding her legs from the bed and touching the floor Sam stretched.

"I feel much better!" She chirped.

"Take it easy." Kadasa said carefully hands up in case she had to catch Sam who giggled.

"Don't worry Kadasa! I'm my same clumsy self as usual."

"Better than Kadasa's usual clumsy self." Sirius stated.

"You say something?"

He laughed nervously. "No?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to Sam. "You sure you're all right?"

"Positive."

A hand plopped on her head and she turned to see Madame Pomfrey. "You can go on one condition," she handed her a small bag of chocolate. "Munch on this if you feel nauseous or weak." She smiled as Sam took the bag. "And take care of yourself tonight. If you feel at all out of whack come here immediately."

"What's wrong with her?" James asked. Remus frowned as he realized all the females in the room stiffen before Pomfrey laughed waving it off.

"I just want to make sure she doesn't faint again." She turned to Sam. "Now off with you!"

Sam giggled hopping off the bed to the floor and stretching before tossing an arm around Kadasa and Lily's shoulders. "So tell me about this hex you put on Sirius."

Kadasa grinned widely. "Well first I put a silencer on him…" Her voice faded as she disappeared.

Remus glanced at the nurse who smiled. "Same time tonight?" She asked. He sighed but nodded.

"See you then." James and Sirius grinned, hooking arms with him as they followed the girls.

"Tonight will be awesome!" Sirius chirped. "Clear skies without a hint of rain!" Remus rolled his eyes, smiling. It was a good thing his friends were such troublemakers.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa yawned as she sat in the shadows of the window seat, looking out over the grounds, the sun dying beyond the mountains. A sound on the stairs made her turn.

"Damn it! Watch it Padfoot!" She heard James hiss. "Hurry up!"

"What's the hurry? He probably hasn't changed."

"Shut it! Where's Wormtail?"

"Dunno. Jeez, why are you so cranky Prongs? Might not wanna poke him tonight in your mood. He might eat you. I hear venison is in season."

"Shut up Sirius!"

_I knew they were mental._ She rolled her eyes, returning to looking out over the grounds again when she saw two figures heading for the Whomping Willow. She recognized one as Madame Pomfrey.

"Is that Remus?" She murmured to herself then snorted. "This oughta be good. He's gonna get the stuffing beat out of him." Surprisingly, they walked around the Whomping Willow without the tree moving.

"Aw man…" She frowned. "I was hoping for some entertainment."

"Kadasa! You're so evil!" Sam cried making the girl jump.

"Sam?"

"You're so mean! You shouldn't wish for Remus's death!"

Kadasa grinned wickedly. "I wasn't wishing for his death, merely some form of entertainment dear Sammy."

Sam scowled. "Don't call me Sammy you evil person! And I'm telling Remus!"

"Yes, go tell your boyfriend I was wishing for some entertainment in the form of his pain and suffering."

"I will!" She cried and was halfway to the stairs when she gasped and flung around, bright red. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Kadasa snorted. "If he's my boyfriend then…" She looked around the room for another boy then, not seeing anyone besides themselves, named the first one that came to mind. "Then Sirius is yours!"

Kadasa groaned. "This is difficult."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I'm trying to decide which is worse, the rumors of Sirius and I being together and me being able to spread rumors that you like Remus, or not teasing you and not allowing rumors to spread."

Sam groaned this time. "It's that much of a choice?"

"Yeah…" She frowned then whined, "it's so much fun to tease you though!" Sam rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll let you off tonight."

"Good night Kadasa."

"Night Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam cried laughing.

"Oi!" Sam paused looking over her shoulder. "Isn't it a… you know what night?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "I'll be under my bed."

"Kay. Be up in a few."

"Good night."

Kadasa chuckled quietly then leaned back against the window. "Great. Now I have no one to tease, the sun has almost set, and there's been no screams of pain from the stupid tree that must only attack poor Kasa." She sighed. "Life's so unfair." She leapt up off her seat. "Damn it! I forgot to do my Potion's essay! Damn! Damn! Damn!" She bit her lip. "It's first block tomorrow… do I have time?" She suddenly wrinkled her nose. "_Why_ _am I_ _talking_ _to_ _myself_?" She grinned brilliantly. "Cause I'm crazy!" She scowled and groaned. "Great. Now I sound like Sirius." She draped herself over the back of the couch, head on the ground, feet on the cushions.

Meanwhile, on the steps, James and Sirius were frozen. They had heard Kadasa start talking and stopped stepping down just enough to see her sitting in the seat looking out the window.

"Is that Remus? This oughta be good. He's gonna get the stuffing beat out of him." She frowned.

"Aw man… I was hoping for some entertainment."

"Kadasa! You're so evil!" They all jumped as Sam suddenly appeared.

"Sam?"

"You're so mean! You shouldn't wish for Remus's death!"

"I wasn't wishing for his death, merely some form of entertainment dear Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy you evil person! And I'm telling Remus!"

"Yes, go tell your boyfriend I was wishing for some entertainment in the form of his pain and suffering."

"I will!" Sam had a hand on the railing to the stairs when that registered and she gasped and flung around, bright red. "He is _not_ my boyfriend! If he's my boyfriend then…" She looked around the room. "Then Sirius is yours!"

James looked at a wide-eyed, open mouthed Sirius, grinning and muffling his laughter.

"This is difficult."

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to decide which is worse, the rumors of Sirius and I being together ((at this Sirius choked)) and me being able to spread rumors that you like Remus, or not teasing you and not allowing rumors to spread."

"It's that much of a choice?"

"Yeah… it's so much fun to tease you though! I guess I'll let you off tonight."

"Good night Kadasa."

"Night Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy!"

"Oi!" They saw Sam pause looking over her shoulder. "Isn't it a… you know what night?"

"I'll be under my bed."

"Kay. Be up in a few."

"Good night."

"Great. Now I have no one to tease, the sun has almost set, and there's been no screams of pain from the stupid tree that must only attack poor Kasa. Life's so unfair. Damn it! I forgot to do my Potion's essay! Damn! Damn! Damn! It's first block tomorrow… do I have time?……_ Why_ _am I_ _talking_ _to_ _myself_? Cause I'm crazy! Great. Now I sound like Sirius."

Sirius grinned brilliantly.

She sighed and slid off the couch, somehow landing on her feet and she stretched cracking her joints. "I'm gonna be up all night worrying. Damn it." She growled. "I'm gonna go hunt down whomever the first werewolf was and totally kill him. I'll drive a silver stake through him… or is that just Dracula?"

Both James and Sirius froze and before Sirius could stop him James had leapt forward and grabbed Kadasa's upper arm, tugging her back.

"What'd you say?"

Kadasa shrieked and spun looking at him. She took a deep breath and put a hand on her chest. "Jeez James! You scared the hell out of me! Where'd you come from?"

"What did you just say?"

She blinked, mind blanking out. "What'd I say?"

"Don't play games."

"I'm not. What'd I say?"

"Something about a werewolf."

She froze then laughed nervously. "I dunno about any wolves but I can guarantee that if you go into the Forbidden Forest and walk around a bit howling, you'll find one."

"Kadasa?"

"Yes," She asked this time, faking innocence.

"Tell me."

She frowned and tugged her arm away. "No."

"Kadasa!"

She scowled at him then headed up the steps. "I'll get Lily to hex you tomorrow. Go away… and good night!" She paused and turned around. "Oh and tell Remus that I want to know the secret to not being pulverized by the tree." She winked. "See ya tomorrow!"

When she disappeared, James turned to Sirius.

"Do you think she knows?"

Sirius sighed running a hand through his hair. "It seems she knows about _a_ werewolf, but not _our_ werewolf." James sighed as well then turned as they heard a squeak and saw Peter walking over.

"Finally Wormtail." He stated with a grin. "We were getting worried."

"I'm here." He squeaked.

James looked around once more before tossing the cloak over the three and they disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all His Parent's Time readers / reviewers,**

First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone for such a long wait. It's been a tough start on school for me and recently I've had a lot of back pain because of my scoliosis which does make it a bit harder to sit and focus on typing up the chapters.

Second of all, before I forget, the song in chapter 13 was not my own (since I am no song writer and enjoy screeching instead of singing). It was called **Kids of America** by Kim… Wilde I think… not sure. Just wanted to make sure I added that fact.

Third of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It makes my day to see that I have more reviews than the last time I checked.

**HARRYFAN** – Thank you so much for keeping up with the story and reviewing for every update!

**Madmidge** – sorry for not updating sooner! I was laughing at your review though. I do the same thing with stories I want to see the next chapter on!

Anyway, sorry again for not having updates sooner! I'll try harder. I promise!

**Kadasa Mori**


	16. First Full Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 16 -First Full Moon (Tuesday, November 8th – Wednesday, November 9th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sirius looked over from gnawing on his bone he'd stolen at dinner up at Remus who was trying to pounce on Peter. James was sitting in the corner watching.

Remus finally stopped his game and looked over. _We go? Howl night? Dark trees?_ He asked in small yips. There was no language between them so no coherent sentences could be formed. Only a few words to represent things. Howl night and dark trees meant he wanted to go romp through the forest.

Sirius stood and wagged his tail. _James?_

The stag stood and nodded. _Let's go. Peter?_ He dipped his head down so Peter could climb onto his antlers and hold on before Remus darted towards the door.

Sirius snapped at him, and like an adult would yell at a child, the effect was instantaneous. The wolf stepped back, tail hiding between his legs and head lowered.

_Wait turn._ Sirius growled softly. They had to act like adults when Remus was a werewolf because he lost total control of his mind. He acted like a kid until he got too close to something and went nuts.

James went first down the tunnel, to make sure no one was around and so Sirius could follow Remus. In case Remus tried to dart out of the tunnel, he could grab a hold of his tail or leg and hold him back.

James peered out of the hole and looked back.

_All clear._

_Let's go._

As they clambered out of the hole, James jumped into the forest, Remus trotting after him, body quivering in excitement. His chocolate eyes kept darting to Sirius, asking permission to run. After checking the area to make sure no one was there, Sirius grinned and wagged.

_Go. Run. Howl night._

Remus let out a long howl before he sprung forward, Sirius and James on either side of him, darting around trees, startling animals.

Remus looked like the basic wolf, except for the fact that his paws were heavier and had sharper claws and his ears were more to the side of his head. His snout was also a little longer. He was covered in a thick soft brown coat, the color of his human hair.

Remus let loose another short howl before leaping over a log and splashing through a stream. Sirius grinned as he followed before shaking out on the other side, James sending a smirk because only the bottoms of his legs got wet, none of his body. Sirius snapped at his fore hoof and he trotted away.

Remus suddenly paused and turned to Sirius, hopping from paw to paw. _Race? Fast? Now?_

Sirius grinned. _Race fast now._

They stood shoulder to shoulder until James stomped on the ground before they tore through the forest, darting around trees and hoping over fallen branches. They burst through the lining of trees, barking and howling, tongues lolling and chests heavily before realizing something else was in the clearing.

Immediately trying to stop, they skidded a few feet, a jumble of paws, legs, and tails, before finally stopping and looking up at the huge herd of centaurs, who all looked a little more than startled at their appearance. James trotted in a moment later, panting before blinking and taking a step back, seeing the centaurs.

"What are you doing in our homelands?" One cried.

"You do not belong!"

"It's a werewolf!"

"But along side are a dog and a stag."

Remus stumbled to his feet, stepping back and looking worried. Even though many people said a werewolf was a bloodthirsty killer, he acted like a puppy, not knowing his strength at some times but also having that cave of fear.

Sirius growled at the centaurs as they got closer. _Stop!_ He barked and sure enough they did.

"What are you doing here?" The first repeated. "These are our homelands."

_Travel too far._ James snorted. _Not know._

"Well we kill all trespassers." A black one snapped.

_We leave._ James said backing up, Remus following closely, tail between his legs. Sirius growled at them again. _Now!_ James snapped and Sirius turned and followed after them.

They returned to the stream and crossed it looking back before Remus shook himself.

_Close._ Sirius sighed.

_Remember no cross water._ James replied with a nod towards the stream that Remus was playing in.

Watching the werewolf tumble in the water and try to catch the fish swimming by he smiled. Remus never acted like a kid since he became a werewolf. It was irony that when he was a werewolf he acted like a kid.

Stretching, he settled himself on the bank of the stream to watch Remus until they had to return to the shack.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yawning, Sirius tried to stay awake during Transfiguration. Something poked him and he turned to see Kadasa cocking her head.

_You okay_? She mouthed. He nodded and shut his eyes before snapping them open. She grinned and put up four fingers. He blinked then nodded.

History of Magic was in 4 hours then he could sleep for an hour. They hadn't gotten back to the shack till 4 in the morning and it had taken almost a half an hour to get Remus to settle down and stay in the shack. Then they didn't get to the dorms till almost 5 so he'd only gotten an hour and a half of sleep this morning.

"Mr. Black!" He jumped and looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Have you been paying attention?" He nodded. "Then what is the spell we just finished practicing?"

He blinked and glanced down at his paper where notes were that he couldn't remember writing. "Uh… sonorus… it makes something louder."

She nodded. "Good." She started lecturing again and Sirius glanced at Kadasa who winked. The notes had been used by the spell Lily found to write letters to each other during class on different sheets of paper. She had made the spell on her sheets and put one in front of him while he was daydreaming so when she wrote her notes they appeared in front of him.

He picked up his quill and wrote on the top of the page. She was in the middle of writing a sentence when she paused and looked up at the top of her page then rolled her eyes and continued writing.

_Thanks love. I knew you'd make the perfect wife. Whatta ya say?_

He grinned and picked up his own quill, copying down the notes on another sheet of paper. It was easier if you didn't have to listen and just copy the notes. Saved a lot of brain power.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sirius…" He blinked and looked up at Kadasa who was standing, but her head was parallel to his.

"Huh?" He asked.

She giggled. "Class is over."

He sat up and looked around seeing an empty classroom. "Oh…"

She smiled. "Come on. I'll let you copy my notes."

He frowned. "Why are you being so nice?" She just smiled and didn't say anything. "Kadasa…"

"Come on Sirius. We have to go back to the tower before James thinks something happened."

He just nodded holding his head. "Sleepy…"

She giggled. "Sleep later."

He nodded and followed after her. That was the only bad thing about full moons. He was so tired afterwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please see next chapter for author's note.


	17. Veteran's Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 17 - Veterans' Day (Thursday, November 10th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Guess what! Guess what!" James, Lily, Sam and Remus turned from their homework in the common room as Sirius and Kadasa ran in and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"What?" Sam asked.

"They're letting 7th years go to Hogsmeade if they have a free block last block! It's our last block! Let's go!" Sirius chirped.

"Yeah!" Kadasa agreed. "Please? Please? Last time you wouldn't go!"

Lily looked at Sam then back at Kadasa. "Sure."

"Yay! I'm gonna go get changed!" She darted upstairs.

Lily looked over at the boys. "We'll meet you guys at the front doors in a little bit."

Fifteen minutes later, dressed in street clothes, jeans for the boys and Kadasa, an ankle length green skirt for Lily and a brown knee length skirt for Sam, they walked out the front doors headed for Hogsmeade.

If the weather was nice they'd walk to Hogsmeade but if it was rainy or looked like rain, they'd grab a carriage. Today it was sunny but a bit chilly so they each had a scarf around their neck and mittens on their hands.

Sirius had an arm around Kadasa's shoulders, much to her displeasure, due to the fact she'd been trying to remove it for the past 10 minutes.

"So Kadasa, why the sudden urge to go to Hogsmeade?"

She grinned. "They just opened a new store. All they sell is muggle things."

Lily frowned. "They can actually stay open?"

"Yeah. Seems a lot of students visit it, just to check it out. Lav said there's a lot of cute little trinkets."

"What about the students that come from a muggle family?"

"They can buy something they'd want." Kadasa shrugged. "Let's just check it out."

Entering Hogsmeade they headed for the newest shop, a store called 'Muggles N' More'. Stepping through the doorway, Lily smiled.

She felt a sense of home, seeing all the different muggle things on shelves. There were books, radios, toy planes, everything. All of the electronics could be run by magic so there'd be no need for batteries or electricity.

Kadasa grinned heading over to the electronics, Sirius following, looking confused at all of the different things. She plucked up a small camcorder.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"A camcorder."

"A what?"

"You'll see later. I'm getting it."

"Whatever."

"Ooo. Look at these books." Sam grinned, reading through the titles, bending over to see them better.

"Are they any good?"

She jumped and looked at Remus who had his hands on his knees, reading the titles as well, before nodding. "Yup." She pointed to a red colored one. "This is one of my favorite authors." She tapped another one and tugged it out. "And this is her newest book!" She cried with a grin. "I've been waiting all summer for this to come out in muggle stores and it was never in stock! Yay!"

Remus chuckled. "Would you give me some advice?"

"Cool." James muttered picking up a calendar with quidditch pictures for each month.

Lily laughed as she walked by. "Knew you'd spot that."

He scowled at her. "What about you? What are you getting?"

"I'm looking for this lotion my mum wanted." She stated. "But I can't find any."

He raised an eyebrow then nodded behind her. She turned and sighed hanging her head. A display of make-up and lotion was behind her.

"Kadasa! Look at this!" Sirius chirped plucking up the plane and waving it through the air.

"Let me grab this for my grandpa." Kadasa muttered as she grabbed a small model of a World War II plane. "I can't believe they're selling this in a store."

"We have a lot of students interested in muggle studies." A voice stated behind them making Sirius and Kadasa jump and flip around. The manager smiled. "So we're thinking of opening another store in Diagon Alley."

Kadasa grinned. "Well for right now, I just want these."

The manager nodded, rung the plane and the camcorder up and Kadasa handed over several coins before wrapping the plane up and placing it gently in her bag, the camcorder under it.

"What's that for?" Sirius asked.

"My grandpa." She smiled and waved at Sam, Remus, Lily and James as they exited the store. "He was in World War II. Every veterans' day I send him something related to it."

"Veterans' Day? You celebrate that?" James asked then paused. "Wait… one, isn't it tomorrow and two, our grandpa?"

"One, yes it's tomorrow but I'm buying this today so I can send it so it arrives at his house tomorrow. And two no, _my_ grandpa. On my mum's side." Kadasa frowned slightly then grinned. "He loves the trinkets I buy him."

"What'd you get?" Remus asked.

Kadasa unwrapped the plane showing it to them. "Isn't it cool? He flew one just like this."

"Really?" Lily asked, looking at it. "But it's so small!"

Kadasa rolled her eyes and bopped her on the head. "Smart alec." Lily giggled rubbing her head.

"You guys! That store's awesome! If you sign up to get a book early, they'll send you a letter and tell you it's in stock and you can come and pick it up!" Sam grinned, putting several books into her bag.

Kadasa grinned. "I'll check it out next time. For now let's grab some butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa turned off the camcorder that she had used to record something for her grandfather and glared at Sirius who had interrupted it during the recording.

He grinned. "You know it just perfected it."

She rolled her eyes and bent down, placing the tape in a small box along with the plane. Finishing tying the box together, Kadasa's silvery gray owl picked up the small box, hooted, then dove off the tower, flying away.

Kadasa sighed watching the owl fly off with the package. Sirius smiled.

"I miss him so much." She muttered.

"Why don't you visit him on a holiday?" He asked.

"Cause I'd have to visit my mum first."

"I take it you don't like your mum?"

"We're… not really close. I haven't seen her in awhile and I don't think she'd appreciate it if I just showed up on her doorstep asking to see grandpop…. Well hopefully he'll enjoy my present."

"Of course he will." Sirius grinned brilliantly. "Now come along before we get caught by Filch."

Kadasa grinned. "Race you back?"

"You're on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please see next chapter for author's note.


	18. The Gifts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 18 - The Gifts (Friday, November 11th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yawning as he slid from his bed, slowly cracking his stiff joints, Grandpa Albert Mori looked around. His room was decorated in World War II things. He used to lay in guilt because of all the people he killed but then Kadasa told him one day 'why should you feel guilty grandpop? Weren't all the people who you killed trying to kill you?' When he replied yes, but that didn't make it any better she sighed. 'Well they were fighting for what they believed in and they were risking to die for it. I think that's a better death, trying to accomplish something to make the world better, than living till you're a 100 and not helping anyone.'

Now he could bear it everyday. Most of the things in his room were from Kadasa. Every holiday she always managed to find a toy plane that represented the one he had fought in or a cool flag. She even found a rock that looked like a heart and painted it purple, like his purple heart.

He smiled again then heard something tap at the window. Looking over he found a silver white owl pecking the glass and recognized it as Yoodle, Kadasa's owl. He hobbled over and opened the window, the owl and the package flying in.

Kadasa had wanted to name her owl something related to the war, to dedicate it to the person who had gotten her the owl. She had decided on Yankee Doodle but decided that sounded too much like a boy so instead named the owl Yankee Yoodle but everyone called her Yoodle.

"Hello Yoodle." The owl cooed and nibbled his fingers before settling in the cage he had and taking a breather. He pulled the box towards him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful model of the plane he had used. He smiled running a wrinkled finger over the top of it before setting it aside and reaching for the better present, a letter from Kadasa. He frowned as he realized it wasn't there. Instead he picked up a tape. He hobbled over to the TV, pushing it into the VCR holder. The screen blinked on and he saw Kadasa blink before she grinned.

"Hey Grandpop! It's Kadasa! I hope Yankee Yoodle has delivered this to the right address." She rolled her eyes. "Merlin knows she messes up sometimes. Anyway, I hope you're not missing me too much. I know I miss you a lot. I think of you everyday and wonder whether or not you're in your garden or relaxing on the porch. I wish I was there to do the same. School is horrid as well as homework. My friends would like to say hello. Here's Lily Evans." There was a protest before a girl was shoved into the line of sight.

"Hi Mr. Mori." Lily said.

"Just call him grandpop!"

She scowled at Kadasa who wasn't in the screen, probably holding up the camera. "Hi grandpop. I hope you're veterans' day is going well."

"Don't sound so annoyed!"

"But I am annoyed!" She cried back at Kadasa. "I was doing homework!"

Grandpop chuckled.

"Well you can do it some other time. Say hi to grandpop!"

Lily sighed. "Hi grandpop. Like I said, hope your day is going well. Maybe I'll come visit over the summer."

"Thanks for sounding so cheerful."

Lily scowled at her. "Go find happy-go-lucky Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy!" Another girl's voice stated in the background. The screen whipped from Lily to Sam who scowled at them.

"Wasn't me!" Kadasa cried.

"Yes is was." Lily grumbled. "Now leave me be!"

"Yes Madame Lily."

"That's right. Now bug Sam."

"Sammy!"

"Don't call me Sammy!"

The screen whipped back around to Kadasa. "This is Samantha Selene but we just call her Sammy!"

"Kadasa!" Sam cried as the screen whipped back around to her. She blinked. "What is that thing?"

"It's video camera. What it sees is what's being recorded so my grandpop can watch it. I should've done this years ago!"

"Yeah…"

"Say hi to grandpop."

"Hi Grandpop." She smiled sheepishly. "I feel really stupid doing this."

"Yeah yeah. Hey! Is Sirius, James and Remus downstairs?"

She shook her head. "Nope. They went up to their dorm."

"All right. I'm gonna go make them say hi."

She crossed over to the door and opened it, walking down a few steps, into a large common room, then back up another set of steps reaching a doorway and flinging the door open.

"Hello boys!"

"Kadasa!" He recognized James. "Can't you ever knock!"

She stepped back out, shut the door, knocked twice and re-entered. "Hello boys!"

They all rolled their eyes returning to what they were doing.

"Come on! Say hi to grandpop for me?"

James looked over. "Grandpop?" He frowned then grinned. "You mean you're grandpop? He rocks! Hi grandpop!"

"Who's grandpop?" Sirius asked stepping into the line of sight and looking into the camera. "And what's that thing?"

Kadasa stepped back. "This is a video camera. It records whatever it sees so other people can watch it. Grandpop is my grandpa who totally rocks! Like James said."

"Uh huh…"

"Okay grandpop." She focused on Sirius. "That's Sirius Black." Sirius waved. "That's James as you know."

"Hey."

It focused on Remus who was watching from his bed looking bored. "And that's Remus Lupin." He waved. "Wassa'matter Remus?"

He yawned widely. "Tired."

"Oh. Well anyway, do you think the headmaster would say hi to grandpop?"

Sirius shrugged hopping back onto his bed. "I dunno."

"He's probably busy Kadasa." James stated, returning to his quidditch magazine.

"Oh. Okay! I'll just get him next time!"

"Next time?" Sirius asked. "There's another veterans' day?"

"No. Christmas stupid."

"Oh…"

Kadasa sighed from behind the screen. "I guess the last one to say hi would be Yoodle."

"You're owl's gonna say hi?" James asked.

"Yeup… lemme just turn this off…"

The screen blacked out then came back on to show a room filled with owls it zoomed in and focused on Yoodle.

"Hey Yoodle. Say hi to grandpop." Yoodle cooed and Kadasa giggled. "There. Now you said hi but before we turned this off…." She held out her arm. "Get on." Yoodle hopped on then disappeared and the screen went black before turning back on climbing steps again. She focused it on herself, Yoodle on her shoulder.

"This grandpop, is the best place in Hogwarts. It's the East tower and it has a view of the forest, lake and mountains and its semi-windy and you know how I love the wind." She turned it, opening the door and placing a hand over the viewfinder. He could hear the wind rushing and Yoodle give a coo before her hand was removed and she stood at the top and swung her arm out.

"Ta da! East tower!"

He smiled looking out over the view. She knew he always loved sun set and the sun was just setting beyond the mountains. She looked over the view, a distant look in her eyes.

"I love it here." She muttered.

"Kadasa!"

She shrieked, dropping the video camera and turned around. It must've landed on a table beside her because he could see then entire area as well as Kadasa. She growled. "Sirius! You jerk!"

He grinned. "You know it."

"I was trying to video tape for my grandpop and you ruined it!"

He shrugged glancing at the camera. "James told me to make sure you knew what time it was."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause in about 20 minutes Filch is gonna be looking for students out of their common rooms."

"Ack! Already!" She shrieked then turned to the video camera. "Grandpop, I'm sorry to cut this short but I hope you're having a wonderful Veteran's day."

"He will." Sirius stated, tossing an arm around her shoulders then frowning. "What was it again?"

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

She rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, I love you grandpop and I hope you'll send a reply soon."

"See ya grandpop." Sirius winked. "I'll take care of this one here."

She growled. "Don't you mean _I'll_ take care of _you_."

"Yeah. That too."

She sighed motioning to Sirius. "See what I have to deal with?" She whined then waved. "Bye grandpop! Love ya!" The screen blacked out and he smiled.

A moment later another owl pecked at the glass. He frowned and hobbled over, allowing the handsome brown owl, he recognized as Sir James, James' owl, named after himself as a joke but it eventually stuck.

"Hello Sir James. Why don't you sit with Yoodle?" He stated. The owl hooted and flopped down next to Yoodle. Grandpop picked up the box he had brought and opened it. Inside was a letter and a small wrapped object.

_Dear Grandpop,_

_It's Sirius. I don't really like my owl so I used James'. He's be ticked if he knew so it's a secret. Anyway, I figured a plane isn't enough for this Veterans' day thingy so I got you this! Of course I stole the camera from one of my friends so shhh about that too!_

_Hope I'll meet you one day soon._

_Sirius Black._

He frowned and opened the smaller wrapped object then smiled. It was a picture of Kadasa, standing on the tower with the sunset behind her. It was a wizard's photo because the wind kept playing with her hair and several clouds floated across the sky. The video camera had shown this so Sirius must've taken it when she was filming the sunset for him. He smiled and set it up next to the plane Kadasa had gotten him before hobbling over to his desk and picking up something.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sirius looked over from his homework as a silvery white owl tapped the glass to the window of the heads common room.

He frowned. "That's Yoodle." Standing up and walking over, he opened the window and Yoodle fell in, followed by Sir James.

Sir James gave Sirius a letter and Yoodle handed him a box before both flew back through the open window, probably to the owl tower.

Closing the window, Sirius read the fronts of the letter, which said 'Sirius' and the box, which said 'Kadasa'. He stuck the letter in his back pocket and climbed the stairs to the head girls' dorm.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Sam called. He stepped inside only, seeing Sam sitting on her bed reading a new book. She glanced up. "Hey Sirius." She motioned to the empty bed next to her. "Kadasa's not here."

"Oh. Well she got something in the mail." He said, motioning to the box. "I'll just leave it here."

"Leave what where?" He turned to see Kadasa and Lily coming up the steps.

"You gots a box!" He chirped.

She frowned but took the box he handed to her. "Who's it from?"

He shrugged. "Yoodle brought it."

Eyes widening in excitement she skipped over to her bed and jumped on it, sitting Indian style. "It's probably from grandpop!" Tearing open the box she pulled out a tape. She shoved it into her camcorder and pressed play.

"Hello Kadasa." They heard. "Yes you were right. I am in my garden a lot. I'm growing lots of vegetables, which I know you don't like. Your Uncle Ed and his family gave me an apple tree last year and it had its first two apples last week. I have one, the other's in the box." She pulled out the apple and grinned but returned to watching the tape. Sirius smiled and looked at Lily.

"I have to go finish homework. When she's not glued to it anymore, tell her I said good night."

Lily blinked at his soft tone then nodded slowly. "Good night Sirius."

"Night Lily. Night Sam!" She just raised a hand, reading her book and he smiled and closed the door after him.

"I know school can be horrid but you do so well so keep it up. I know my son would say the same."

Lily and Sam snapped towards Kadasa whose smile fell a few notches before brightening back up, though it was slightly fake.

"And don't doubt poor Yoodle. She's one of the most intelligent creatures I've known." Yoodle and Sir James hooted in the background. "Sir James as well though his counterpart is not as intelligent." Kadasa laughed. "Tell all of your friends I said hello and it was nice to meet them. Awaiting your Christmas present, Grandpop."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Back in the common room, Sirius pulled out his letter and opened it.

_To Mr. Sirius Black,_

_You may not know it but I hear a lot about you. Kadasa tells me that you are most annoying and persistent over the summer and do give her a hard time. Don't tell her I told you this but sometimes she does need it._ (Sirius snorted)

_Firstly, I would like to thank you profoundly for the photograph. I don't have enough pictures of my granddaughter so it was very much appreciated. If I may put in a request, next time take a picture of you and all of your friends. I would very much like it to see who it is I'm speaking to. _

_Lastly, I want to ask you to take care of her even if you're on bad terms with her. She's all I have and I want to know she has someone to talk to and know that she can count on if times get rough. _

_Thank you for being her friend and keeping that smile on her beautiful face._

_Albert Mori_

_Grandpop._

Sirius smiled, tucking the letter away. _Don't worry old man. I'm not letting anything happen to her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please see next chapter for author's note.


	19. Second Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 19 - Second Quidditch Match: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin (Saturday, November 19th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Padfoot! Come on! Wake up!" Sirius groaned as James tossed a pillow at his head. "Come on! It's Slytherin versus Ravenclaw We need to go boo Malfoy and Snape."

"You go. Don't wanna. Warm bed." He muttered, curling back up under the covers.

"I didn't want to do this but… _wingardium leviosa._" Sirius suddenly found himself floating above his bed and he scowled.

"Prongs!"

SLAM! "Hello b-" Kadasa paused as she walked through the door one arm still in front of her from slamming the door open. She blinked, looking at Sirius then turned heading back out the door. "I need some caffeine." They heard her mumble before the door shut behind her.

The spell suddenly snapped and Sirius bounced several feet off the bed, landing in a heap on the ground. He looked up at James and growled.

"Thanks a lot Prongs!"

James grinned. "Now that you're out of bed, get dressed!" He cried heading out the dorm door.

Scowling and muttering to himself, wondering if venison tasted good, Sirius pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater before he headed out the door after James.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Panny-cakes!" Kadasa cried loudly, it echoing in the large great hall. "I _love_ panny-cakes!"

"Keep it down!" Malfoy snapped from the Slytherin table, "some of us don't need to hear your love for _pancakes_."

She stuck her tongue out and pulled on her right eye. "Naaaaaah! You're just sour cause you have to play quidditch and I'm not rooting for you, you big jerk!" She turned on her heel and plopped into her seat. "Panny-cakes! Panny-cakes! I love panny-cakes!"

"Me too." Sirius yawned as he flopped next to her. "But not when I'm this tired. I put pepper instead of cinnamon on them cause I can't read the labels."

James snorted sitting across from him, Lily rolling her eyes sitting across from Kadasa, Sam on her left, Remus on Sirius' left.

Remus stood back up. "I'm not sitting next to Sirius when he's tired. Last time I did he put butter in my goblet."

Sirius grinned lazily as Remus flopped onto Kadasa's right across from Sam. "Such fond memories."

"Here!" Kadasa grabbed his plate and pulled it over. "I'll show you how to make good panny-cakes!"

She grabbed a handful of pancakes and placed three on her plate and three on his.

"First, start with a pancake. Second," she grabbed the butter. "Smooth on a layer of butter. Third, put cinnamon, sugar, and any other tops such as powdered sugar on top of the butter. Lastly take the syrup and create a pancake island in the middle of a syrup ocean on your plate." She grinned and handed him back his plate. "Volia! The perfect panny-cakes!"

He grinned. "Thanks love."

She scowled at him. "Jerk."

"You know it."

"So, James, who do you think is gonna win the quidditch match?" Kadasa asked.

"Ravenclaw most definitely."

"Me too!"

"Sirius three." Sirius muttered.

"Four!" Lily chirped.

"Five." Sam giggled.

They all looked at Remus who blinked. "Huh?"

"Say six Remus." Kadasa ordered.

"Six?"

"Yay!" Sirius and Kadasa cried, tossing their arms into the air, making Lily and Sam laugh.

"Uh… guys?" They all looked at Remus. "Six what?"

"Never mind." Kadasa sighed. "You totally ruined the dramatic tension." At the stares she received, "what?"

Sirius sighed. "We didn't think such big words could come from your brain Kadasa."

She scowled. "Not like you could do any better."

"I could… I just don't wanna."

She rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

"You know it."

"How many times a day do you say that?" James asked.

They shrugged. "About 20."

"The most was 37." Sirius stated. "And the least was 16."

"You kept track?" Lily asked.

Kadasa nodded pulling out a tiny book. She flipped it to a new page and wrote the date then two lines. "So far today was two times!" Lily rolled her eyes and James hit his head on the table.

"Merlin help us." Lily muttered as Kadasa showed Sirius a page in her book.

"I may be annoying," James started. "But at least I'm not weird like that."

"Thank Merlin for that."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Come on! Come on!" Kadasa cried, rushing up the steps to the seats. "Let's get a good spot!" Sirius was right on her heels, Sam and Remus next, Lily following with Potter bringing up the rear.

Lily grabbed the railing and pulled herself up, trying not to be noticeable. When she reached the top she looked over the edge and gulped, the field swirling beyond her vision. She reached for the first stable thing she could find and held on tight.

"Evans?"

_Please don't be who I think it is…_She winced and looked at what she was holding onto: an arm, which connected to a shoulder, which connected to James' body. He was watching her carefully, worry almost completely hidden in his expression.

"You all right?"

"Fine." She gulped and managed a weak smile.

He frowned, looking worried now. "Are you sure?"

She nodded then noticed Kadasa and stumbled over, grabbing her friends' arm. Kadasa paused her conversation with Laverne and looked at Lily. "You okay?"

Lily nodded turning her face to the sky, Kadasa turning back to Laverne, sitting on the bench. James frowned watching Lily stare at the sky trying not to look at the ground and he realized something.

_She's… scared of heights…. Why didn't I ever realize it?_

He scowled to himself then flopped down next to Lily watching the players practice before the game. She didn't even glare at him, so absorbed in trying to watch them and not the ground. He grabbed her elbow and tugged her towards him. She offered a small squeak of surprise and turned towards him.

"You hungry?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I know where the kitchens are. I'm hungry. Let's go."

She pulled away from him, watching him carefully then nodded slowly. "All right."

He led her to the back steps and held out his arm. "M'lady?"

She gulped, looking at how far away the ground was then grabbed his arm tightly. He placed a hand over her hands and slowly led her down the steps and back to the school. Inside she gave a shuddering breath and looked at James as he strode down the hallway.

"Hey… wait… Potter!" She cried running after him. "Did you know?"

He looked at her. "Know what?"

"Know that I… I'm…"

"I'm hungry." He stated. "I don't know about you but some hot chocolate sounds mighty good to my stomach right about now."

She watching him turn and walk away then looked all around, as if searching for the other Marauders before jogging to catch up with him.

"You… you really know… where the kitchens are?"

He grinned brilliantly. "Of course I do. I'm a Marauder."

She rolled her eyes. "Should've expected that coming."

"Yes you should've now follow me Madame and be amazed." She rolled her eyes again this time smiling.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa frowned as she stared at the seat next to her where Lily had been not 30 seconds ago. "Hey Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam cried angrily from behind her, Remus and Sirius grinning.

"Where'd Lily go?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Her and James went back to the castle." Sirius and Kadasa's eyebrows rose. "Probably just some Head duties to be done." Sirius and Kadasa looked at each other then grinned before turning back to the game.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Ta da!" James cried tossing out his arms. Lily raised an eyebrow, looking at the picture of a pear behind him.

"What am I supposed to see?"

He grinned and reached over tickling the pear, a door swinging open revealing a huge kitchen. Her jaw dropped. "Whoa…"

"So what do you want to eat?"

She glanced at him. "We just had breakfast."

He shrugged. "All right. I'm having hot chocolate."

She frowned then sighed and walked up next to him. "I'll have some too."

"Brilliant." He stated with a wink and tugged her into the kitchen.

"Master Potter is back!" One elf cried.

"Master Potter! Master Potter!"

"He brought a girl."

"Who is this Lady?"

"This is Miss Lily Evans."

"Mistress Evans. What would you like?"

"Um… can we each have a hot chocolate?"

"Coming right up!" She grinned watching them hustle around the kitchen, not seeing James smiling and watching her face light up.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"_Samson is now in possession of the quaffle and is streaking towards Slytherin goals."_

"Right… left… duck…" Kadasa murmured turning in her seat watching Samson from Ravenclaw. "If he bypasses Karen and tosses to Alex, Alex can score."

"No-no-no-no." Sirius stated. "He's gotta toss to Karen now then bypass Alex. Alex is being covered by Jen from Slytherin. They toss to Alex and she'll grab it."

"But Karen's not gonna get more that 5 feet with Lenny tailing her. She's gotta pass to somebody."

"If he passes to Karen, gets around Malfoy, and catches it back from Karen, he might have a shot."

"Yeah but Kevin's guarding the right ring horribly. If he can get around Crabbe without getting hit by a bludger then he'll have good shot."

"But getting past that monkey's swing is gonna be hard. He's gotta go left."

"Yeah. He can duck past Goyle."

Samson swerved right.

"No you stupid idiot!" Kadasa shouted. "Left! LEFT!"

"You're other left!" Sirius cried banging his fists on the railing.

Sam shook her head in amusement. "They certainly get into it don't they."

Remus nodded as Kadasa leaned over the railing.

"_Samson! Your left!_"

"They certainly do."

An 'ooooo' rose from the crowd as Samson slammed into another player.

"_Oooooo."_ Laverne's voice came over the speaker. _"That had to hurt. If Samson had turned left he might've avoided that collision. Ravenclaw's leading 70-40."_

Kadasa let out a muffled roar. "Merlin! He needs to think these things through."

"Damn right!" Sirius swore.

"Great now Malfoy has it! Crabbe and Goyle are going to pummel anyone in his way and Jacky doesn't stand a chance!"

"Why'd they choose a second year as their keeper?"

"Cause Jacky is Karen's sister." Kadasa answered absentmindedly. "Come on Jacky! Guard _ALL_ the hoops!"

"Isn't that why we choose Anne and Sarah?"

"No. Because both of them happen to be baseball players."

"Base-what's-it?"

"Baseball. I'll show you a picture later. COME _ON_ JACKY! _ALL_ THE HOOPS!"

Jacky tightened her legs around her broom and did a twirl, catching the quaffle by her fingertips as Malfoy tossed it.

"YES! GOOD JOB JACKY!"

"_And a great play by Jacky Anderson! The score is currently 70-40. Oh! 80- 40! Great toss Karen_!"

"Why are all of their players in the younger years?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"Cause they had all 7th years last year. They have almost an entirely new team this year, cept for Samson. Come on Ravenclaw!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After getting their hot chocolate, James and Lily took a walk through Hogwarts, slowly sipping it.

_This is nice…_Lily thought. _We're actually talking like human beings instead of savages._

"Hey! I got a great idea!" James grabbed her wrist and tugged her in the other direction.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." In a few minutes they reached the East tower James flung his arm out. "A personal view of the match without all the ear-shattering shouting."

She laughed, even though she tried hard not to. He winked. "Just for my Tiger Lily."

She tried to scowl but it was as if she couldn't do anything but grin. They leaned against the wall. "All right. What'd you put in my drink?"

He blinked, looking confused. "Huh?"

"I'm can't stop feeling happy."

He shook his head. "Dunno bout that but isn't it nice to actually _enjoy_ my company."

She raised an eyebrow. "And who says I don't?"

His eyes widened before he caught her smirk and scowled at her before pulling his trademark grin back up. "Nice one Tiger Lily."

They were quiet watching as Ravenclaw scored again until James turned to her.

"So when'd you become scared of heights?"

She stiffened. "Excuse me!" She spluttered. "I'm not… I'm not…"

"I know you're scared of heights Lily." She looked at the ground. He touched her chin making her look up at him. "Hey. It's all right to be scared of something. Everyone is scared of something. If it's heights you don't go up on high things." He grinned. "If it's squirrels you don't go let Sirius tie acorns to you and make you sit in the park for three hours."

She raised an eyebrow. "Squirrels?"

"Can't tell you who but they're afraid of most rodents."

"Ah…" She giggled at that mental picture.

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you scared of heights?"

She was silent for a few minutes and he decided she wasn't going to tell him so he turned back to the game only to have her start talking.

"When I was little, my parents didn't know I was a witch so they sent me to a muggle school." She shrugged. "My friends dared me to climb the flagpole, so I did but when I tried to get down, my foot got stuck and I fell and was hanging upside down until someone could get me down. It was only about 15 feet up but I was still scared. Ever since then I couldn't handle heights." He knew she was lying but he didn't push it. He'd find out eventually. And the fact that she actually gave him an answer also made him stop asking for now.

A roar of disappointment came from the field and they heard Laverne. "_And Snape has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins 220-210_!"

"Aw damn." James scowled. "Great. Kadasa's gonna be livid."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Damn it!" Kadasa shouted as Sirius growled to himself. "I was sure Ravenclaw was gonna win!

"Hey guys!" They turned to see James and Lily walking up.

"There you are Lily!" Sam cried walking over to her. "We were looking for you!"

"You were?" Lily asked looking at Kadasa who was still arguing about the match.

Sam shrugged. "Well _I_ was looking for you. Kadasa was screaming at the players."

Lily laughed. "I could've guess that much."

"So how was the match?" James asked.

"Awesome!" Kadasa chirped. "Cept for the fact that Slytherin won."

"I can't believe it." Sirius grumbled. "Ravenclaw was up by 140 points and Snivellus caught the damn thing."

"I know. Henry almost had it to!"

"Two more inches and he would've had it."

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

Lily shrugged. "I wasn't feeling well so Potter and I came back. He claimed he was hungry."

"Ah."

"Oh! There's Jacky!" Kadasa chirped. "Jacky!"

The girl turned and smiled. "Hey Mori. What's up?"

"Great job out there!"

"Yeah!" Sirius chirped. "That one catch was awesome! Did you see Malfoy's face!"

Jacky blushed. "Thanks guys." She looked at Kadasa. "I heard you screaming at me so I thought 'hey, what the heck. I'll go for it.'"

"That's the spirit Jacky!" Sam chirped. "Now, let's get something to eat! It's almost lunch time!"

"Fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!" Kadasa and Sirius yelled running for the Great Hall.

"They're going to sleep well tonight." Remus remarked dryly as they headed for the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Madmidge (and anyone who read but didn't review),**

Sorry it's taken so long! Between my birthday, Halloween, _stupid_ Honors projects, stress level increasing to a maximum, my dog being put back on crate rest and the fear of him having to go through another surgery, and the worry of my fish dying from swim bladder (inhales) I've been so busy I haven't had time to do much posting on fanfic.

I have had time to write, hence the four chapters I've updated. Sorry if they're a bit random… that's who I am though. I hold very intelligent conversations with myself, just like you, consisting of "I'm bored" "I'm tired" "I'm hungry" and that's about it.

Hope you've enjoyed the new updates. I'll try really hard to update more. I'd like to get to Christmas in this story, by Christmas. Thanksgiving chapter is up next so maybe I can post that next Thursday… (tries to reach calendar to check but can't so gives up and continues typing).

Oh well (long author's note). Hope you enjoy you're weekend.

**Kadasa Mori**


	20. The Gobble Gobble Holiday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 20 - The Gobble-Gobble Holiday (Thursday, November 24th)**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_**K:** I like turkey._

_**S:** I know._

_**K:** I want some turkey._

_**S:** I know._

_**K:** I'm bored._

_**S:** I know._

_**K:** ((sigh))_

_**S:** ((sighs too))_

_**K:** So what do we do n-_

"Kadasa?" She turned and looked at Lily. "Why are you writing to Sirius?"

She shrugged. "Cause I want to. Why?"

"He's sitting next to you."

Kadasa slapped her hand to her forehead dragging it down her face. "Lily, Lily, Lily. Don't you know it's better to write than talk when you're bored." She raised an eyebrow as Sirius nodded sagely.

"Whatever." She replied returning to her book.

All three sat on the couch in the common room, their feet up on the coffee table, Lily reading a book, Sirius and Kadasa writing to each other. James and Remus were planning something at a table across the room and Sam was curled up in the recliner right side of her face pressed against her right fist, eyes slowly drooping.

Kadasa suddenly stood up and yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sam bolted awake and shrieked falling off the recliner, legs still on the seat, back on the ground. James who had been standing next to Remus stumbled over his own feet and fell on the ground as well, Remus almost falling off his seat. Lily jumped in surprise and Sirius just raised an eyebrow.

"What's her problem?" Laverne asked, walking into the room, Gregory Kilten, her boyfriend walking in along with her, an arm around her shoulders. He had dark hair, cut short and tinted green when the light hit it just right. His eyes were golden brown and friendly.

"I'm bored!" Kadasa shouted. "Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bo-"

"Kadasa?" They turned to see Amy, a 2nd year standing there. "Um…" She bit her lip. "Derek… wants to talk to you."

Kadasa raised an eyebrow. "Derek?" when she nodded she scoffed. "I don't want to talk to him."

"He… says it's urgent." She stuttered.

Kadasa sighed but stood up, grabbing her wand and climbing out the portrait and shutting it behind her.

Derek stood a little ways down the hallway and she walked over. "What?"

He held his chin high. "I don't want anything else to do with you!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You are no longer worthy enough to go out with me!"

She scoffed. "Like I _want_ to."

"I know you do. I'm telling you that you're not allowed to date me any more."

She sighed and held up her hands. "This is a complete waste of my time. Leave me alone."

"_You_ leave _me_ alone blond." He grinned. "And you must follow my orders."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

"Because blondes are stupid. They have to follow a male's orders."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him. "You did _not_ just say that to me." She said in disbelief. "You _DID NOT_ just say that to me." She turned on her heel and stormed back towards the common room. As soon as she reached the portrait she turned, "I'll get you back for that! Remember!"

She tore opened the door to the common room and stormed in. Flopping onto the couch she scowled at the fire. "What is it with guys this year?" She growled. She spun and faced Sirius before he could open his mouth. "Don't you even try to answer."

"What's the matter Kadasa?" Lily asked, looking up from her book.

She smiled in disgust. "Derek told me to leave him because I wasn't _allowed_ to go out with him."

All of their eyes widened. "What!"

"Yeah. He kinda told me that blondes were supposed to just follow any guy's orders because they were stupid and stuff." Several heads turned her way after hearing that.

"You're joking." Sarah growled, even Anne looking angry. "We may not be true blondes but we're still not as stupid as he is."

Kadasa grinned. "Would you like to help me?" Sarah looked suspicious and Anne looked cautious. "I'll take full blame if we get caught."

Sarah grinned. "What are we doing?"

Kadasa jumped to her feet, interlocked her arms with theirs and tugged them out after her out of the common room. Lily sighed.

Sirius grinned. "One chocolate frog says she gets away with it."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
McGonagall sighed as she walked around the classroom. She had a few students stay for a little extra help on the topic they'd had in class. "And so-" "Professor?" They all looked up as Kadasa peered through the doorway.

"Yes Miss Mori?" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Peeves?"

McGonagall frowned. "Um… not recently."

"Darn. All right. Have you seen James?"

"He should be-"

"Right here."

Kadasa eeped and spun around. "JAMES! There you are! Come on! You gotta help me find Peeves!"

"Why?"

"Cause I need his help!"

"Why?"

"Cause we're a team!"

"Why?"

She whapped him upside the head. "Stop asking and go find him!"

He scowled at her but turned and walked down the hall. She grinned saluted to McGonagall and chased after him.

McGonagall sighed and turned back to the class. "All right. Where were we?"

"So why are you looking for Peeves?"

"Cause I need his help."

"Kadasa! Why?"

"Cause I want to play a prank on someone and I need his help."

"Why would you need _Peeves_' help though?"

"He's a _ghost_ James. He _lives_ here. He knows everything about Hogwarts… or at least more than I do. He can help me ambush the kid."

"What kid?" She grinned. He sighed. "Fine fine. Don't tell me. Just I'm not an accomplice okay?"

"Gotcha. Where's Peeves?"

"Third floor."

"Thanks James!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Derek hummed as he walked through the halls, heading to the common room, people swarming around him. _Tonight, I'm going to embarrass Kadasa in front of the whole school._ He laughed. _She won't know what hit her_.

"FIRE!" A voice shouted and he looked up in time to have a balloon head straight for his face. He yelped as it impacted and honey fell all over him.

"What in the hell-" He started as people started laughing.

"Fire!" The voice called again and something opened above him and brown feathers flew out, sticking to him. Peeves started cackling and flew in a circle around him, tightening a rope around his arms and legs so he couldn't move.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The voice called and a yellow cone attached to his face like a beak. He screamed in it but it only produce a 'GOBBLE!'

By now people were crying they were laughing so hard. He hopped forward before a flash blinded him and he fell over.

"Help!" He cried but it only came out as a 'gobble!'

"And now my fellow classmates!" They turned to see Kadasa as she held her arms out. "I present to your, our mascot!"

He snarled at her. "GOBBLE! GOBBLE! GOBBLE! GOBBLE! GOBBLE!"

She shook her finger at him. "Now now Mr. Turkey, that's not very polite. Since you are our centerpiece for dinner tonight."

"GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!"

With the crowd erupting in laughter again, Derek hopping around like a turkey, Kadasa bowed and disappeared before a teacher could show up.

She met with Peeves in the next hallway. She grinned. "That was brilliant."

He shrugged. "Not my best work but…"

She winked then held out a bag. "As promise, no one knows of our partnership and you're rewarded."

He grinned wickedly, took the bag and peered inside seeing dungbombs, nose-biting teacups and other tricks Kadasa had offered to him. He grinned and bowed. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Mori."

"As well as you Peeves." He cackled wickedly and shot off down the hall. Still smiling she turned and headed back to the common room, humming to herself.

She held up the picture seeing Derek dressed as a turkey and gobbling. A smile crossed her features and she giggled before stepping into the common room. Anne and Sarah had already made it back, sitting on the ground near the fire.

"My friends!" Kadasa called, now that most of the common room was filled with Gryffindors. She pulled out the photo and grabbed her wand. "_Engorgio_!" She chirped. The photo almost as tall as she was and she turned it around, propping it up against the wall. "I give you Derek!"

Silence spread through the common room before a hysterical laughter followed. She glanced at Sarah and Anne who were grinning madly and winked. This had to be the best Thanksgiving ever.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Looking around the nearly empty common room, Kadasa yawned. The turkey from dinner had filled her up. Unfortunately Derek had cleaned up his turkey costume. She grinned. Fortunately _someone_ had plastered a huge picture of it on the great hall wall.

Sam and Remus were leaning against each other, out cold, Lily curled up like a cat in the one seater. James was lying on the couch out cold. Sirius had his right cheek in his right hand, elbow on the armrest of the couch they were on. She turned and put her head on his shoulder, curling up and quickly falling to sleep as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Madmidge and all His Parents' Time readers,**

One: Thanx madmidge for your review! Did you see the 4th movie yet? I saw it last Saturday! It was awesome! Oh wait… just re-read your review. You're seeing it tomorrow. Well I hope you enjoy it!

Two: Happy Turkey day!

Three: We got snow where I live today! And it was so cold I didn't wanna go outside but I had to take my dog outside to go potty and we froze! Just love that snow (twitches).

Four: Sorry for such a short chapter. Couldn't think of anything else to write!

Yay! Update! Gotta go. I have to finish writing my Thanksgiving one-shot for Inuyasha. Merry Turkey Day one and all!

**Kadasa Mori**


	21. First Snow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.  
I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.  
I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)  
I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.  
Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.  
Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

Looking around the nearly empty common room, Kadasa yawned. The turkey from dinner had filled her up. Unfortunately Derek had cleaned up his turkey costume. She grinned. Fortunately _someone_ had plastered a huge picture of it on the great hall wall.

Sam and Remus were leaning against each other, out cold, Lily curled up like a cat in the one seater. James was lying on the couch out cold. Sirius had his right cheek in his right hand, elbow on the armrest of the couch they were on. She turned and put her head on his shoulder, curling up and quickly falling to sleep as well.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 21 - First Snow (Saturday, November 26th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A shrill scream of happiness shot through the Gryffindor tower early Saturday morning. People started peering out of their dorms doors as Kadasa stood at the base shrieking.

"It snowed!" In moments the common room was filled, people looking out the windows seeing a fluffy white substance on the ground.

"Yay!" They all cheered and raced upstairs to get dressed. The Great Hall filled quickly, people stuffing food down their throats in order to get outside and play.

Lily pulled on a pair of cotton emerald pants, boots, and a black sweater. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a vertically stripes Gryffindor colored ear band and her scarf around her neck, finally black mittens on her hands and her cloak running down the steps to join up with her friends.

Kadasa and Sam both hand on their ear bands, everyone wearing scarves, cloaks, and mittens. Kadasa wore a baggy gray sweatshirt, the one she had stolen from Sirius and hadn't given back yet. She wore light blue cotton pants, Sam in dark purple pants and a black sweater.

All of the boys wore the exact same thing, black pants and a thick black sweater. Lily raised an eyebrow at them, Remus sulking, Sirius and James grinning.

"Why are you wearing the exact same thing?" She asked.

James brightened even more and she readied herself for a stupid answer. "Cause the Marauders are a team and they're against everyone else!"

She rolled her eyes and Kadasa scowled. "But Remus wants to be on our team!" She chirped. Remus grinned, James and Sirius scowling. "Sides!" Kadasa added. "You get to wear whatever you want!"

"I'm done," Remus stated going back upstairs, returning a moment later with tan pants and a black sweatshirt. "The sweater was itchy," he stated as if that explained everything.

"Moony! How dare you betray us!" James howled. That caused everyone to burst into laughter, Sirius looking at Remus thoughtfully. "Them witches have casted a spell upon thee!" he shouted pointing at Kadasa.

She scowled. "You said witches so stop pointing at me!" she said batting his hand away. "Jerk."

"Let's go," Remus laughed.

"Wait a minute," Sirius stated and raced up the steps, coming back down a moment later with jeans and a silvery gray sweatshirt. James' jaw dropped and the girls and Remus burst into hysterical laughter. He grinned sheepishly. "Well it _was_ itchy."

They all looked at James and he sighed. "Don't tell my mum. I hate this sweater," he murmured, before rushing upstairs, laughter breaking out yet again.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" WHAM!

The tree shuddered as Sirius slammed into it then fell over. Kadasa giggled and skated over to him, looking at him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"I don't like skating."

She laughed smiling and skated in front of him holding her hands out. He grabbed them and she tugged him to his feet before skating backwards, back towards the rest of the group. Everyone in school was either playing in the snow, skating on the ice, or just admiring the beauty of Hogwarts in the winter. Lily giggled as they returned, Sirius clinging to Kadasa's right arm. She held her hand out.

"Sirius. Come here. Kadasa's gotta show off." Kadasa cocked her head as Sirius grabbed Lily's hand then vaulted onto the ground with a look of relief on his face. "Go show us your routine."

"I… can't do that."

"Why not?"

She motioned to the student covered lake. "Dun want to hit anybody."

Lily cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Oi! Watch out for Kadasa everybody!"

Either waving a hand at her to be quiet or moving to the sides of the lake, a big open spot in the middle cleared for Kadasa. Lily sent her a triumphant look.

Kadasa sighed irritably. "Fine." She tugged off her clock and scarf then skated to the middle. She stood still for a moment before skating forward in a circle then did a 180, skating backwards.

"Do a flip Kadasa!" Sam shouted.

Kadasa sent her a scowl and turned skating forward again before jumping and doing a front flip, landing on her feet and continuing, doing several jumping spins and standing in one spot twirls with a leg out in front of her, bending her other one then going straight again. (A/N: Wish I could do that…)

When she was done she tossed her arms out panting heavily. Onlookers clapped and she turned bright red but waved and headed back over to the rest of the company.

"That was awesome!" Sirius chirped.

"Very nice," James nodded. "Where'd you learn that?"

Kadasa shrugged as she flopped onto the ground next to Sirius. "My dad taught me."

Remus looked over. "Mr. Potter skates? Can't imagine that…"

She shook her head. "Mr. Potter isn't my dad." Everyone paused except James who yawned.

"But I thought…"

Lily frowned. "You said that you and James were related by your father."

She nodded. "Our dad died."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Jack died!"

"No!" Kadasa shouted then turned to James. "Explain. Please?"

"Sarah is my actual mum. Kadasa's mum is somebody else whom I can't remember her name." Kadasa rolled her eyes slowly with a sigh. "Anyway, our Dad, Patrick Mori, died when we were 5. He divorced her mom, not knowing she was pregnant, found my mother and… you know…" They all raised an eyebrow and he tossed his arms into the air. "Volia! I was born!"

Lily flushed and whapped him upside the head. "_Without_ the details please."

He rubbed his head scowling at her. "Anyway, that's how we're related. Jack married my mum before I was born. When Kadasa came to live with us I found out that he wasn't my dad but I still call him dad."

"Ah…" Sam nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before!" Lily cried to Kadasa.

"You never asked." She shrugged.

When Sam opened her mouth to ask a question James made a 'kill-the-question' motion behind Kadasa's back. Sam nodded then turned to Remus. "Now what shall we do?"

"Let's play hide and seek!" Kadasa chirped jumping to her feet.

"Hide and seek?" James asked.

"Yeup! I'll be it! Go hide now!" She flopped back onto the ground. "One… two… three…"

Sirius shrugged and walked over to the tree line, climbed into a tree and laid back. Sam and Remus shrugged and darted behind a couple other trees, Lily and James hiding there as well.

"Hey Tiger Lily. I'm gonna hide with you." James grinned.

Embarrassment flooded her features but before she could react it turned to anger and she shoved him away. "Get away from me Potter!" She snapped and turned on her heel stomping into the forest to find another hiding spot.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lily sighed as she trudged through the snow in the Forbidden Forest. She had stupidly shoved Potter away and now was lost, hungry, and started to get cold. "Damn feelings. Damn forest." She murmured. "Damn Potter," she growled. "Damn traitorous friends!"

Something crunched through the snow behind her and she froze. Before she could spin around someone tackled her. They tumbled through the snow and she lifted her head from the coldness taking a deep breath only to see James sitting in the snow in front of her laughing hysterically.

"You… you… you…" she growled.

"_You_…" he gasped. "Should've seen your face!" He started laughing again.

She snarled. "Potter!" she yelled and lunged at him, shoving him into the snow. He grinned at her.

"Now, now Evans. No need for such hostilit-" She shoved a hand full of snow in his face, cutting off his words. He spat it out wiped off his face, still grinning as she sat on his chest glaring at him. He reached up and she recoiled but he only grabbed her scarf and wiped off his glasses then grinned brilliantly at her.

She felt herself start blush and turned into anger, like normal. "Potter," she growled, opening her mouth to speak when a large group of centaurs trotted into the clearing, bows held up.

"Humans," A palomino, the obvious leader, asked. "What are you doing in our forest?"

Lily froze but James slowly pushed her off and got to his feet. "Some of our friends played a trick and we've gotten lost."

"It is of no concern to us whether or not you're in here. We kill all trespassers," A black one hissed.

"But they are merely children," An elder tanned one stated.

"They are still trespassers," Another agreed. "And trespassers must be killed."

Lily stood slowly next to James, trying to read his expressions. He glanced at her then at the centaur, jaw tightening before he took a deep breath.

"You all know a werewolf runs through these woods every full moon." All movement stopped, the centaurs pausing and looking at him suspiciously, Lily frowning in confusion. "I know werewolves are as much of a danger to your kind as to any other but… I can guarantee he does not attack you."

"And how would you kno-" one stated but the black one stepped forward.

"The wolf has never attacked us before. Why should we worry now?"

"He… has been quite reckless as of late," James said quietly.

"He _has_ come closer," The palomino said quietly. "But along with him are a dog and a stag. I've never seen a human come along. How would you know this stranger?"

James took a deep breath and glanced at Lily one more then took several steps forward and closed his eyes. Lily's eyes widened greatly as he transformed into a stag.

"He's the one that has been running wild with that wolf and dog!" the black one cried. "He should be killed for endangering us!" James stepped backwards for a moment, like a startled deer then shook his head and returned to human form.

"Proof I know of him. Now, myself and the dog keep the werewolf under control. We will make sure he does not stray to close to your herd and you will let us pass." The black one glared at him, hooves hitting the ground angrily but the palomino smiled.

"A deal young one. Make sure this dog also keeps it."

James smirked. "Don't worry. I'll make sure of it." The centaur nodded to him then turned. "Wait!"

He looked over his shoulder. "May I ask where the school is?"

The centaur pointed in the opposite direction they had been heading. "That way should lead you home young one. Good bye." His herd slowly, sending cautious looks at James then entire time, followed him until they disappeared. James glanced at Lily who was watching him carefully. He didn't say anything to her but turned and walked past her, heading for the school. Lily stood frozen, watching after the centaurs then turned and followed after him, watching his every move.

After what seemed like forever but was only about an hour, they stood on the hill overlooking the lake and Hogwarts. James sighed then turned around, making Lily jump and look at him.

"Evans…" he started. "I…" He ran a hand through his hair and allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "I just broke the Marauder's first rule: never let anyone know about our secret."

"Then you're all animangus?" Lily asked. "Who's w-"

"You don't need to know," he snapped and she quieted down, looking at her feet. He sighed again. "Look Evans… there's two options: one, I can erase that memory or two, you'll keep it a secret."

"I'll keep it a secret," she grinned. "I hope you don't mind but I don't really trust your wand-man-ship." When he didn't laugh but watched her seriously she frowned and looked away.

"This is really serious Lily." She looked at him quickly, since he never called her Lily. "I need to know you won't tell anyone. Not even Kadasa or Sam."

She smiled and held up her hand. "I solemly swear that I won't tell anyone-" His shoulders relaxed and he smiled. "-_if_ you tell me everything."

He scowled at her. "No."

"Then I'll tell."

"Evans…" he growled and reached for his wand then froze.

She waved his wand. "Missing something?"

"When did you… how did you…"

"When you tackled me you dropped it and I just happened to pick it up."

"Give it here Evans."

"No."

"Evans."

"No." He took a step towards her and she took a step back. He glared and held out his hand.

"Evans. Give it here." She only grinned then squealed as he suddenly was next to her. She turned and ran away at top speed.

"Evans!"

"No!" She laughed as she zig zagged through the trees. She was keeping an eye on where the castle was so this time she wouldn't get lost.

Yet again she was tackled though and she fell face first into the snow.

"Potter! You jerk!" She hissed. "You didn't have to do… that…" She paused as she realized Sirius was sitting there grinning widely at her. She sighed. "Black."

"Hello Lily." He chirped.

"Hello Black."

"Evans! Come back he-" James came running into the clearing, tripped over Sirius and rolled a few feet away, hitting into a tree, looking upside down at Lily and Sirius. He sighed. "Great. Now _I'm_ in pain."

She stuck her tongue out. "That's what you get you bully!" He glared at her.

"Bully?" Sirius asked. "What was Sir James trying to do?"

"What's he usually trying to do? Annoy me." She snapped then reached for his wand lying a foot away. She tossed it at him, hitting him in the face. "You dropped this."

He glared at her. "It's your fault."

"Wait… if he was annoying you, why was he chasing you?" Sirius asked.

James froze. "Because-"

"Because I hexed him then took it off but he wanted to get even so he ran after me. Luckily you tackled me. I didn't have to be attacked by this git." Sirius smirked at James who stood up groaning and brushing snow from his hair.

"So did you two do anything during your outing?"

Lily frowned looking confused then she set her jaw, grabbed a handful of snow and lobbed it at his face. "JERK!" She shouted, got to her feet and stormed into the castle.

Sirius blinked shaking snow from his face and hair. "Did I say something wrong?"

James rolled his eyes. "Come on Padfoot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all still reading this,**

Yeah. It's been WAY too long since I last updated and I'm really sorry about that. Stress overload, STUPID COLDS, and school has kept me running. I have like 3 honors projects to get done and a lot of textbook homework but since I love procrastinating, I figured, hey what the heck. I'll update my story since it's been like 2 months.

I've found out that I'm not allowed to write review responses and since I can't recall if I've ever thanked anyone, I'm hesitant to click the reply button. This chapter should clear up any of the James and Kadasa parent-problem. They're not twins, just half-siblings. If you still don't understand (and believe me, its takes _me_ awhile to understand it and I wrote it!) then just ask about it in the review.

Kee-dokie? Well wishes to you all and a happy new year!

**Kadasa Mori**

P.s. There won't be other author's notes in the next few chapters… cause I'm too lazy to write them (_sweat drops_)


	22. Revealing the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.  
I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.  
I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)  
I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.  
Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.  
Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

"Wait… if he was annoying you, why was he chasing you?" Sirius asked.

James froze. "Because-"

"Because I hexed him then took it off but he wanted to get even so he ran after me. Luckily you tackled me. I didn't have to be attacked by this git." Sirius smirked at James who stood up groaning and brushing snow from his hair.

"So did you two do anything during your outing?"

Lily frowned looking confused then she set her jaw, grabbed a handful of snow and lobbed it at his face. "JERK!" She shouted, got to her feet and stormed into the castle.

Sirius blinked shaking snow from his face and hair. "Did I say something wrong?"

James rolled his eyes. "Come on Padfoot."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 22 - Revealing the Truth (Tuesday, November 29th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lily sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she got back to the lake, Kadasa and Sam were so worried over her. They said they'd been looking for her for 30 minutes before they realized that James had disappeared. Sirius went to get him and after another half hour, Lily came storming out of the trees, Sirius and James following right behind.

She'd just said that James had annoyed her about a hiding spot and trying to find one she'd gotten lost. She hadn't told them what she saw and she was pretty sure James had been clinging to every word she said when they exited the forest.

It had been a tough two days, trying to decide whether or not to bring up the subject of animangus with James. Ever since she saw him transform into a stag, she'd been itching to ask him about it, what it was like, how he did it, what Sirius and Peter could transform into. Sighing again she heard a knock at the door.

_That'll be him,_ she thought. _Now let's see if I can survive the night._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Knock. Knock. Kadasa looked around the room. Sam was in the middle of writing something and Lily was getting ready to walk the halls with James. It was Tuesday instead of Thursday and the week before they had to walk the halls because the two prefects there were supposed to walk the halls tonight, had asked Lily and James to switch with them because of homework they needed to finish.

So instead of walking the halls next Thursday, they walked tonight. Kadasa hopped off her bed and walked over, winging the door open to see James and Sirius. She grinned brilliantly.

"Hiya!"

"Hey Kadasa!" Sirius chirped. "Wanna play a game of chess with me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Chess?"

"Yup! Remus just taught me how to play!"

"All right. Lily! James is here! I'm gonna go play a game with Sirius."

"All right! See you later!"

As soon as Kadasa disappeared Sam waved James over. "What happened with you and Lily?"

James frowned. "Huh?"

"She seems somewhat withdrawn and when the mention of you guys comes up she looks funny, like she's trying to hold something back."

James shrugged. "I'll ask her tonight." Sam looked at him for a moment then nodded as Lily emerged from the bathroom.

"Ask who what?" Lily asked, spinning her hair into a bun.

"Nuthing." James replied. "Ready yet?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. "Get his coffin ready."

"Hey!" He cried.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Oak or birch?"

"Whatever's cheapest."

"Hey!" He repeated.

She turned and headed out the door. "Come along Potter." He scowled after her but followed nonetheless. Sam's smiled fell and she returned to her homework.

_Be good to her James or you'll have an angry wolf on your tail._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You're so mean to me Tiger Lily."

She snorted at him as they climbed out of the common room having to bring back another first year wandering about. "You deserved it."

"It did not!"

"Whatever it was he did." Kadasa stated walking back towards the common room, Sirius in tow.

"Where have you two been?" Lily asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kitchens." Kadasa grinned brilliantly.

"For what? You had dinner an hour ago."

"Chocolate!" Sirius supplied, holding out the remains of his chocolate pie.

Lily rolled her eyes and Kadasa giggled. "Whatever. Just get back into the common room before I have to expel you."

Kadasa frowned then gave off a fake wail. "You're so mean!"

"Whatever." Lily replied laughing. "Get back in there."

Kadasa and Sirius saluted. "Yes ma'am!" they cried then grinned and clambered into the common room. Walking down the hall, Lily glanced back at the portrait, which had swung shut then at Potter who was grinning. She giggled.

"It's _your_ best friend," He accused her with a grin.

"It's _your_ sister." They both laughed until Lily sighed, the smiling falling from her face. "So…"

They walked in an uncomfortable silence before James sighed irritably and grabbed her elbow leading her into an abandoned classroom. He pulled out the Marauder's map from his pocket, laying it on the table and tapping it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lily frowned at him before gasping.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map._

Lily frowned again. "Map?"

He opened it up and she ran a hand over it, touching a moving spot labeled 'Mrs. Norris.'

"That's…"

"Yup."

"And that's-"

"Yup."

"So _this_ is how you get around without getting caught!"

He smirked. "Yup."

"So why do you need it now?"

"Because I need to talk to you," she raised an eyebrow, "and I can't let anyone else hear so I need to watch for people."

"What about?" she asked, sitting on the desk in the first row while he stood in front of her looking nervous.

He bit his lip then put a hand on his hair, messing it up as usual. "Okay. I'll tell you everything but you _have_ to keep it a secret. If you don't… you have no idea how much trouble we'll be in."

"Okay-"

"-I mean we've probably broken every school rule, not to mention the whole animangus thing is illegal and-"

"-Potter-"

"-and you can't tell Remus or Sirius or Peter cause they'll kick me out! It's the main Marauder rule and me telling you-"

"James! Okay." She started kicking her feet. "So… talk."

He took a deep breath. "It began in first year. When Remus started missing class once a month every month, we got suspicious. At first we believed his stories of his family members being sick but during second year we started to think he must be lying. Even Sirius knew he was lying. We started studying the days he was sick and-"

"Figured out he was a werewolf," Lily said with a smile.

"Yes we…" He paused then turned to her. "You know!"

She nodded. "Known since third year when we did werewolves in D.A.D.A."

"You have?"

"Yeup. Sam also figured it out but Sam's known since she met him cause…" She died off then laughed. "Anyway, go on."

"Right… so anyway, we decided to do something… slightly illegal."

"And become animangus?"

"Yeah."

"Who's who?"

"I'm a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter's a rat."

"Really? Is it awesome?" she asked.

"Yeah." He grinned. "It's like all of your senses as a human aren't even senses compared to animals."

_He looks like a little kid,_ Lily thought with a smile.

"Anyway, we finally mastered our animangus at almost the end of 2nd year. For Remus' birthday he told us to meet him on the East tower at night cause that's usually quiet there at night." She rolled her eyes, not voicing the fact that students weren't allowed there at night. He scowled, obviously knowing what she was thinking.

"So when we went up there he kept stuttering and trying to tell us that he was a werewolf scared of the fact that we might abandon him if we knew. Sirius got fed up with it and pointed out that it was almost a full moon out and that werewolves came out at that time." James grinned. "I wish you could've seen his face. He went completely white and Sirius grinning turned to him and said 'you'll be howling soon right Moony?"

Lily giggled as he laughed. "It was the funniest thing. Remus realized that we all knew and all he could do was stare at us. We showed him what we did and the next week on the full moon we spent the night in the shrieking shack, playing. Every time Remus was a werewolf he'd bite himself, hence the rumor that the shrieking shack is haunted. When he was with us and he bit one of us, Sirius would bite him back, teaching him not to bite us since we were his friends. Eventually he didn't bite anything but animals still stayed away from us when we left the shack."

He looked at Lily. "Then in our 4th year, you acted suspicious because you asked us were we'd been the night before because you'd been looking for us. That's why I told you I'd been wandering the school like usual."

She sighed. "And I hit you."

"Yeup."

"So… anything else?"

He shrugged. "Don't think so."

She watched him for a moment before smiling. "Good." She hopped off her desk, landing lightly on the ground before brushing off her skirt and robes. "Come along Potter. We've got rounds to do." She heard him sigh and tap the map saying 'Mischief managed.'

"Lily…" She froze and turned staring at him. He smiled. "Thanks. It's good to get that off my chest."

She scrunched up her face in confusion and he saw Kadasa before him. He grinned.

"Merlin you look like my sister when you do that."

She shrugged. "Learned from the best. Now what about this thing off your chest?"

He sighed running a hand through already messy hair. "Only me and the Marauders know about this stuff. We've kept it a secret for years and… it kinda grows so much until you feel as though you'll explode if you don't tell anyone. I thought Sirius would tell Kadasa for sure and Remus would tell Sam."

Lily shook her head. "If they knew then they'd hint it at me."

"But you're as dense as a cow so that'd be no help really," he stated walking out the door.

Her eyes widened. "James Potter you brat!"


	23. Bets May Be A Girl's Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.  
I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.  
I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)  
I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.  
Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.  
Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

"Thanks. It's good to get that off my chest."

She scrunched up her face in confusion and he saw Kadasa before him. He grinned.

"Merlin you look like my sister when you do that."

She shrugged. "Learned from the best. Now what about this thing off your chest?"

He sighed running a hand through already messy hair. "Only me and the Marauders know about this stuff. We've kept it a secret for years and… it kinda grows so much until you feel as though you'll explode if you don't tell anyone. I thought Sirius would tell Kadasa for sure and Remus would tell Sam."

Lily shook her head. "If they knew then they'd hint it at me."

"But you're as dense as a cow so that'd be no help really," he stated walking out the door.

Her eyes widened. "James Potter you brat!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 23 - Bets May Be a Girl's Best Friend (Thursday - Saturday December 3rd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ha! I won!" Students in the common room all turned to see Kadasa jump up, arms in the air laughing. She pointed to Sirius. "I told you I'd beat you!"

He scowled at her. "You cheated."

She stuck her tongue out. "Did not!" She turned and rushed up the stairs to the Head Girl's dorm shouting, "Lily! Sam! I beat him!"

Everyone turned back to what they were doing as Sirius put away the chess pieces and headed up to the Head boy's dorm.

Flopping onto his bed he looked around the room. Remus was sitting on the windowsill, staring out over the dark grounds, one leg pulled up to his chest, left arm resting on it while his right leg dangled towards the ground, right arm around his waist.

"Oi. Moony." Remus looked over. "What's on your mind?" Remus sighed and looked back outside.

"Full moon next week."

"Good. I've been needing to get out of here."

Remus sent him a scowl then turned back towards the window. James flung open the door to the room then slammed it, walking over to his bed grabbing his pillow and stuffing it to his face. They heard a muffled scream and glanced at each other before looking back at the boy who let out a calm breath.

"Hey guys," he stated.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Sirius asked after a moment.

James scowled. "Miss Evans. She was telling me off because I was making fun of some 1st years. _They_ thought it was funny but no, s_he_ didn't."

Sirius and Remus snorted trying to hide their laughter, returning to whatever they were doing.

"What?" James asked. They shook their heads. "What!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa grinned as she found her cards and jumped off her bed, landing on the ground in the center of the Head Girl's room.

"Found my cards!" she chirped.

"All right," Lily chirped back. "Let's play."

"Nuh uh," Kadasa stated. "We have to set bets."

"Bets?" Lily and Sam chorused.

"Yup. If I win, Lily has to allow Laverne to do her make up for the Ball at the end of the year."

"Fine." Lily stated. "But if I win you have to wear a skirt to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

"Um…" Sam scratched her head. "I don't know what to bet?"

Lily tapped her chin. "How about…"

"How about Lily has to dance a total of 5 times with James Potter." Kadasa smirked as Lily sent her a glare. Sam nodded.

"Sounds good."

"It's on," Kadasa grinned evilly.

Sam and Lily started getting nervous, for the hundredth time wondering if they ever should have made friends with the blond haired girl.

At the same time…

"So what are the bets again?" James asked halfway through their card game.

"If I win, Remus goes out on a date with Sam," Sirius stated.

"If I win, you have to announce to the common room that you sleep with a teddy bear," Remus stated.

"And if you win, Sirius can't eat snacks for a week." Sirius let out a dog-like whine.

James grinned. "I really hope that I win."

"Jaaaaaaammmmmmmeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he walked downstairs the next day.

"Hey Sirius!" Remus called running up to his friend. "Go check out Kadasa."

He frowned. "What's wrong with her?" he asked cautiously. Remus just grinned.

They walked downstairs and found Kadasa sitting on a couch, arms crossed, eyes shut and scowling.

"She's… a girl," Sirius stated.

"OF COURSE I'M A GIRL IDIOT!" Kadasa shouted. Most of the common room started laughing at the fact that Sirius was now cowering under Kadasa's gaze, being a full half a foot taller that her.

"Well… I mean… you're wearing a skirt." She scowled at him and flopped back down on the couch.

Indeed she was wearing a skirt, a black skirt that came out slightly and swung with her movements, falling around her ankles. She wore a royal blue shirt, her hair in a French braid and looking as if she was about to murder the first person who commented on it.

"Let's just go to Hogsmeade all right?" Sam asked.

Kadasa sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Let's go." Kadasa sighed again and headed for the door when Sirius grabbed her arm, sliding in around his.

"You need an escort m'lady," he stated and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to be a gentleman now?"

"Yup. Now come along Lady Kadasa." She rolled her eyes but followed after him. Sam and Lily sent each other a grin and followed after their friend, James and Remus following after them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Thank Merlin!" Kadasa cried out in relief. "I can't stand wearing this blasted thing!" she cried, pointing to the skirt.

"And whose fault is that?" Lily asked.

"Whoever decided we were going to have bets!" Kadasa yelped.

"That was you," Sam stated quietly.

"Oh… yeah… well it's still Lily's fault cause she bet me that I had to wear a skirt! I hate skirts!" As Kadasa raved, she started up the stairs, Lily laughing and following close behind.

"Um… Sam?"

She looked over at Remus with a smile, Kadasa and Lily continuing up the stairs. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering… if maybe… you would… go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

She blinked. "You mean… like… a date?"

"Um… yeah."

She smiled. "Sure."

He grinned. "Thanks."

She nodded. "So I'll… see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya."

She sent him another smile and turned heading upstairs. When she got to the dorm Kadasa and Lily looked over as she shut the door behind her.

"There you are. We wondered where you had disappeared to." Kadasa stated already out of her skirt and back into pants.

"Guess what guys." Sam asked walking towards her bed.

"What?"

She flopped onto her bed. "Remus asked me out."

"WHAT!"

"Isn't that awesome! He asked me out! We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Lily hugged Sam. "That's great!" She looked at Kadasa. "Right Asa?"

Kadasa looked like a sad puppy. "Aw… Ka'sa needs more chocolate though."

Sam giggled. "I'll get you some when I go, all right?"

She grinned brightly and hugged her. "Thanks Ookami! Ka'sa loves you!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sirius watched as Remus paced back and forth through the head boy's dorm. After 15 minutes he got dizzy and sighed leaning back.

"You're gonna put a dent in the floor mate," he stated.

Remus looked up then bit his lip. "What if she asks me about something that relates to being a werewolf?"

Sirius rolled his eyes but James answered. "Either lie or come out and tell the truth. She'll either hate you or love you for it." Sirius rolled his eyes again and returned to devouring his cupcake. "It's a good thing Kadasa's not here. She'd steal one of my cupcakes." As if by fate the door slammed open.

"Hello boys!" Kadasa chirped.

"Can't you knock?" Sirius asked grumpily.

As she turned around to go back outside and knock, James sighed. "Just come in Kadasa. We know you'll do it anyway the next time."

She grinned and flopped onto Sirius's bed next to him. "Whatcha all doing?"

"Not much," James replied. "You?"

"Sam is talking about her date, Laverne about her boyfriend, and Lily telling them to shut up cos she's reading." She shrugged. "I got bored, came here."

"Real reason?" James asked dully.

She smirked and turned to Remus. "Gots some tips for ya Remy." He raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't say anything. "One, Sam wants you to be honest. Lie to her about not being comfortable with something and she'll know right away."

About this Remus mentally gulped and prayed she wouldn't ask about anything related to the wolf.

"Two, Sam doesn't like fancy stuff. She'd be happy with a simple card for her birthday instead of rings and necklaces, known from past experience. Three, Sam isn't fancy. You might see her wear two pieces of jewelry in her lifetime. Four… I forget what four is but just be yourself all right?"

She suddenly lost her smiling mask. "And let me tell you this Remus. You're one of my friends… but if you hurt my Sam, you _will_ regret it. Understood?" He nodded. Grinning again she nodded once. "All right then. "Remy, Jamesie, Syrup."

"Syrup?" Sirius asked.

"See ya later," she replied and disappeared out the door. As soon as she was gone Sirius let out a cry.

"She stole one of my cupcakes!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Remus sat in the common room at 5:30 on Saturday. They were going to go to Hogsmeade, have dinner, then come back. He wore a simple brown sweater with a thick tan stripe across his chest, and a pair of jeans. Footsteps on the stairs echoed and he looked up, Sam walking down. She was dressed in a plain emerald turtle neck with a black vest over it and a knee length dark denim skirt.

She smiled brightly. "Let's go." Remus nodded as they headed out of the portrait.

Kadasa sighed and turned to Sirius. "Now what do we do? James and Lily aren't speaking to each other, Remus and Sam are going on a date… we have no one to pick on."

He sighed regrettably. "No. No one to pick on. Poor, poor Sirius."

"Poor, poor Asa." They sighed again before she jumped to her feet. "Shall we go to the kitchens?"

"Yup. Let's go."

"Chocolate pie?"

"Of course."

Sarah, who had watched the entire exchange, sweat dropped. _I knew I shouldn't have joined the quidditch team with those two weirdoes._


	24. Wolves and Moons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

Remus sat in the common room at 5:30 on Saturday. They were going to go to Hogsmeade, have dinner, then come back. He wore a simple brown sweater with a thick tan stripe across his chest, and a pair of jeans. Footsteps on the stairs echoed and he looked up, Sam walking down. She was dressed in a plain emerald turtle neck with a black vest over it and a knee length dark denim skirt.

She smiled brightly. "Let's go." Remus nodded as they headed out of the portrait.

Kadasa sighed and turned to Sirius. "Now what do we do? James and Lily aren't speaking to each other, Remus and Sam are going on a date… we have no one to pick on."

He sighed regrettably. "No. No one to pick on. Poor, poor Sirius."

"Poor, poor Asa." They sighed again before she jumped to her feet. "Shall we go to the kitchens?"

"Yup. Let's go."

"Chocolate pie?"

"Of course."

Sarah, who had watched the entire exchange, sweat dropped. _I knew I shouldn't have joined the quidditch team with those two weirdoes._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 24 - Wolves and Moons (Saturday, December 3rd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam glanced at Remus nervously before tugging on the end of her skirt, biting her lip. "So…"

He jumped and looked over before smiling. "Sorry. Kinda dazed out."

She giggled. "I don't blame you. It's easy to when you have friends such as Sirius and Kadasa."

He let out a bark of laughter. "You have no idea. Sirius goes on and on about nothing for hours on end!" He opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. "I don't think he realizes James and I aren't listening 5 minutes in."

Sam sighed in relief. "And I thought that Kadasa was the only one who did it. She usually talks for about a half hour though… and it's usually so Lily's dazed out and she can tease her about daydreaming about James."

Remus snorted as they slid into a booth. "That's always fun."

"They are made for each other," Sam sighed.

"Which pair?"

"Both." They glanced at each other before laughing again. Rosmerta walked over with a menu and they quickly scanned the contents.

"What are you getting?" Remus asked.

Sam grinned. "I just got it Remus. Hold on a sec." He ducked his head, but grinned.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I can pay for my own meal," Sam argued.

Remus shook his head. "I'm treating you, remember?"

She scowled at him but sighed and gave in. "All right."

He grinned and handed Rosmerta a few coins as she came back before standing. "Shall we head back?"

"Sure." She reached over and grabbed his small bag that he left on the table and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Walking back outside Sam took a deep breath. "It's almost sun set. Let's go watch it on the tower." She grabbed his hand, swinging their arms.

"You like sunsets?"

"Yeup. Ever since my first year. Kadasa's addicted to them. Always tries to watch them. Something she did with her dad when she was little. In my first year she'd usually drag me to the window to watch. It's beautiful watching the sun set. You know that you have a full day ahead of you as soon as the sun returns."

Remus smiled and nodded. "That does sound nice. I usually never had time to watch them. I'm betting the West Tower's the best place to watch?"

Sam laughed. "Of course. Kadasa never knows which direction the sun sets. She thought it was North a few months ago."

"I hope you told her it was West."

"I let her guess until she said west."

He grinned. "Very nice to do to your friends."

"Of course. She teases me, I tease right back. She deserves it anyway."

"Yes… I suppose she does."

"Luckily she doesn't pull half as many pranks as Sirius does or else I'd really tease her." She suddenly frowned. "You guys have been slower on the pranks this year."

"Well… we did play that prank in the beginning of the year where we turned all of the Slytherin desserts into canary creams."

Sam giggled. "Now _that_ was really funny."

"And then we've pranked Snape several times." He sighed. "James is head boy so we can't get into too much trouble or else he could loose his badge."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Question: weren't you the prefect?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is James head boy?"

"Cause I didn't want to be head boy."

"Ah…"

"Lily was gonna be head girl and I knew how much James liked her so maybe they'd get along better."

"Which they have." At his doubtful look she added, "they don't hex each other everyday anymore…. Oh wait, I meant, Lily doesn't hex him everyday anymore."

He grinned. "That sounds more like it." She giggled. "And also… I just had a hard time being a prefect, taking care of my studies, I was sick a lot, and stress didn't help so… I gave it up. Too much for me to handle."

"Oh. Well I certainly understand," she replied as they walked through the front doors of Hogwarts. "Now hurry before we miss the sunset!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Smiling, Sam leaned against the wall of the tower, looking up at the sky. The sun had set about an hour ago and both her and Remus were enjoying the silent night sky. She sighed looking up at the almost full moon. In a few days it would be completely full and beautiful.

"Big, bad and beautiful," she muttered, mocking Kadasa's words.

"Huh?" Remus asked, looking over at her, standing nearby.

"The moon," she replied, nodding to it. "Kadasa's words, not mine." He frowned slightly as he looked up at the ghostly orb. She watched him carefully. He didn't look too happy with it. "I love full moons." When he didn't reply she added, "you?"

Remus let out a harsh laugh. "No. I hate them."

"Why?"

"Because they remind me of what I am."

"And what's that?" Sam asked. He frowned but didn't say anything, watching the moon instead, a far away look in his eyes. She walked over and put a hand on his, making him look down at her.

"Just because you can't control your werewolf form, does _not_ mean that you are a monster Remus."

His eyes widened. "How did you…"

She smiled, almost sadly. "I'm part werewolf. My father was a werewolf and married my mother. That's why I went to America over the summer. My family owns a few acres of land and I was free to roam about."

"But… but you don't transform." Remus stated.

She nodded. "Yes I do, but since my mind in only half wolf, I guess I can control it better. I stay curled up in the dorm every full moon." They both were quiet and sighed. Sam turned back to him and smiled.

"Thank you for tonight Remus." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek but as she did he turned to look at her. As she pulled away, stunned, he blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," she squeaked, a blush flooding her face.

"Thanks," he muttered. She blinked in surprise this time.

"What?"

He smiled. "Thank you Sam." He turned red. "Do you think… I mean if you wanted to…" He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me again?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I would like that very, very much."

"Um… Sam…" Remus started. "Also… I hope I'm not being too bold… but…" By now he was bright pink. "Well… I… I really, really like you. I mean I've liked you since 1st year, I just never had the courage to actually tell you and I… um… well…"

She blushed even brighter. "W-w-well… I really, really like you too Remus. Call it a deep crush since I've liked you since 1st year too." He grinned and hugged her swinging her around. She giggled and hugged him back. When he set her down she smiled.

"So can I have our first kiss as a couple?" He was happy to oblige.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Night guys," Kadasa called as herself and Lily climbed up the steps to the Head Girls' Dorm.

Lily yawned. "Did Sam ever come back?"

Kadasa shrugged. "Haven't seen her." Opening the door to their dorm they found Sam sitting on her bed grinning. "Sammy! How was your date?" Kadasa chirped.

Not even reacting to the Sammy she turned to them grinning. "Guys, it's official… Remus and I are a couple!" Squealing Lily hugged Sam and Kadasa rolled her eyes smiling.

"Great," she said. "Now I'll have to listen to you too." She batted her eyes. "Ooooh. Those eyes and that hair." She waved a hand at them before clasping them together. "He's soooooooooooo cute!"

"Who?"

She leapt a foot into the air, shrieking at spun to find Sirius standing there, an eyebrow raised, looking at Lily and Sam who sat on Sam's bed and Kadasa who had her hands still clasped together and looking like a startled cat. She glanced at her hands then laughed nervously and stuck them behind her back.

"Hi…" she laughed nervously.

He shook his head. "Not even gonna ask." He held out her book. "You left this in our dorm."

"Thanks," she muttered grabbing it. He nodded, glanced at the other two then turned and walked out the door. Kadasa tossed the book on her bed and shut the door after him then turned to her friends who were watching her suspiciously. "What?"

"What were you doing in the guy's dorm?" Lily asked.

"Sirius was helping me study cause you were somewhere, Potter disappeared, and Sam was going out with Remus."

"Sirius studies?" Sam asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes he does!" Kadasa said, crossing her arms over her chest before she sweat dropped. "At least… when I _make_ him study."

Sam giggled. "At least the guy I like studies on his own." Kadasa's jaw dropped and her mouth opened and shut without any sound.

"Oh yeah!" Lily chirped turning to Sam. "How was it?"

She smiled dreamily. "Wonderful."

"I DON'T LIKE SIRIUS!" Kadasa shrieked.

"Thanks for that emotional booster," a dull voice stated behind her. She spun to find Sirius standing there.

She turned bright red. "No! I like you just not _that_ way." He raised an eyebrow and she gave out a cry of frustration. "Good bye!"

He grinned after her then turned to Sam. "Here. Remus says you 'accidentally-on-purpose' slipped it into his bag."

She scowled as he handed her a few galleons and sickles. "I told him he couldn't pay for my food."

Sirius smirked. "Right. He's gonna listen to that?" he asked before heading for the door. He was about to shut it then stepped back in, grinning. "Tell Kadasa we're gonna have to have a nice _long_ chat about our close relationship," he said and winked. "Night." Lily and Sam glanced at each other before laughing. They felt bad for Sirius. Kadasa was going to kill him.


	25. The Other Wolf of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

"I DON'T LIKE SIRIUS!" Kadasa shrieked.

"Thanks for that emotional booster," a dull voice stated behind her. She spun to find Sirius standing there.

She turned bright red. "No! I like you just not _that_ way." He raised an eyebrow and she gave out a cry of frustration. "Good bye!"

He grinned after her then turned to Sam. "Here. Remus says you 'accidentally-on-purpose' slipped it into his bag."

She scowled as he handed her a few galleons and sickles. "I told him he couldn't pay for my food."

Sirius smirked. "Right. He's gonna listen to that?" he asked before heading for the door. He was about to shut it then stepped back in, grinning. "Tell Kadasa we're gonna have to have a nice _long_ chat about our close relationship," he said and winked. "Night." Lily and Sam glanced at each other before laughing. They felt bad for Sirius. Kadasa was going to kill him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 25 - The Other Wolf of Hogwarts (Tuesday, December 6th-Thursday, December 8th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sirius?"

The gray eyed boy looked over at Kadasa and opened his mouth to answer 'yes love' but remembered what happened the last time he referred to her as anything more than a friend.

She'd nearly strangled him when he came into the common room the next morning and chased him around for 10 minutes. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was James, who was supposed to be his best friend ever and save him from the mad girl, only shrugged it off and complained they were being too loud. Lily innocently looked away, Sam shaking her head giggling, Remus rolling his eyes.

At least they had enough common sense to get all wands away from Kadasa before she used an unforgivable on Sirius. The only reason he ever made it to breakfast was because he bribed Kadasa with chocolate.

He turned to Kadasa and nodded. "Yeup?"

"Where's my textbook?"

He gave her a dull look. "How am I supposed to know?"

She rolled her eyes. "_You_ stole it."

Lyon snorted, sitting across from him. Kadasa glanced at the board and moved one of Lyon's pieces for him while Sirius remembered what book she was talking about.

"Oh yeah. That one." He looked back at his own book. "Gave it to Jamesie."

"James?" she called heading up the boys' dorms stairs. He heard a distant 'what?' before students in other dorms told them to keep it down.

Sirius smirked and returned to his game of chess against Lyon before realizing he'd lost. "Hey! Not fair! She moved one of your pieces!"

Lyon shrugged. "I told you I'd beat you. Never said it was with some help."

Sirius scowled at him. "Evilness…"

Lyon laughed and stood. "You've been hanging out with Kadasa too often."

"Oi! Lyon!" Sarah called from across the room. "Come help me out here! I can't remember what spell to use."

He sighed. "See ya later Black." He walked over to Sarah and flopped onto the couch next to her, the beater squealing as she almost fell off. Sirius smirked then headed up the stairs to his dorm. He opened the door only to catch a pillow in the face.

"Ow," he mumbled into the fabric. The pillow was pulled away and Kadasa looked sheepish.

"Not my fault," she immediately said. "James threw it."

"Cause I gave your damn textbook to Lily! Go ask her!" Kadasa stuck her tongue out before squealing as he grabbed another pillow and running from the room.

Sirius grinned and flopped onto his bed, James muttering to himself, looking back over his parchment. "All done yet Moony?"

"Hm…" Remus replied, distracted. "Almost…"

"Good. You'll need to finish early tomorrow."

James scowled. "Why? What's tomorrow?" Realization dawned and he grinned widely. "Yes! Full moon! I can't wait! I need to go romp around for a few hours."

"Me neither," Sirius replied, snatching a transfiguration textbook off the table beside him and starting his homework. "Maybe we can find an acromantula to play with."

"No," Remus stated suddenly. "I dunno what I'm doing and certainly don't want to turn back and find a 15 foot spider looming over me."

"Aw, you're no fun." Sirius faked a pout, jotting down a few things on his homework.

_Werewolf…_ James thought with a frown, then remembered something.

"_I'm gonna go hunt down whomever the first werewolf was and totally kill him."_

James suddenly perked his head up and looked at Remus. "Oi! Moony!"

Remus didn't even look up from his homework to see who had called him but answered, "what?"

"Who else is a werewolf?"

He paused then looked up at James, Sirius also looking over. "What?" he repeated.

"Last full moon, Kadasa was cursing werewolves. She knows someone else who's a werewolf but she wouldn't tell us who. Do you know?"

Remus looked at his homework carefully, debating whether or not to tell them.

_She smiled, almost sadly. "I'm part werewolf as well. My father was a werewolf and married my mother. That's why I went to America over the summer. My family owns a few acres of land and I was free to roam about."_

"_But… but you don't transform."_

"_Yes I do, but since my mind in only half wolf, I guess I can control it better. I stay curled up in the dorm every full moon."_

He smirked. "Figure it out yourself."

James' jaw dropped and Sirius pouted. "_Moony!_" he whined. "That's not nice."

"I know it's not. Figure it out yourself. Use them brain cells for once."

Sirius scowled at him and returned to his homework.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Later than night, they all sat around a burning fire in the common room. The sun was getting ready to set and James, Sirius, and Peter were anxiously awaiting the night. Kettleburn had told his Care of Creatures class that a herd of aethonon had traveled into the dark forest. They were going to check them out. Kadasa, Sam and Lily sat on the opposite couch.

"Asa!" Lily scolded as the blond sat back with a huff. "You know I can't get out of this meeting!"

"But we're gonna be lonely!" Kadasa whined. Sam nodded her agreement.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something to do. I'll give you some spells to keep yourself occupied."

Kadasa sighed and stood walking over to the boy's couch, flopping down next to Sirius.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your problem?"

"I sleepy."

"So go to bed." She shook her head violently back and forth, ponytail smacking him. "Ouch! Hey!"

She laughed then stood up again as the clock rung 7. "Sammy? Shall we go?"

Sam nodded and hooked arms with her, both climbing the stairs. Lily sighed and also stood.

"I have to go as well. Got a meeting with McGonagall," she said and disappeared out of the room.

"Well…" James muttered. "Sun's almost set. Shall we get ready?" Sirius nodded and they all clambered up to the dorms to get the cloak and map. In the Head boy's dorm, James went over to his trunk. "So we're gonna go check out those horses right?" He asked. Sirius and Peter nodded their agreement. Sirius turned to flop on his bed and spotted Kadasa's textbook.

"Oh damn. She'll kill me if I don't return this. I'll meet you guys in the common room, kay?"

"All right Padfoot," James muttered, head in his trunk.

Sirius snatched the textbook and quickly headed for the Head girl's dorm. He climbed the steps and reached the dorm. The door creaked open as he pushed it aside and stepped into the room.

Kadasa sat in the windowsill, petting a large dog/like wolf. Sirius froze as he recognized it as a werewolf.

"Hey Lily!" she chirped, not looking back at him to see if it really was Lily, instead continuing petting the wolf, waving her wand. "Back so soon? Didn't know McGonagall would let you out so quickly."

The werewolf froze as it opened its eyes to look at him. "_Asa! Not Lily!"_ He recognized Sam's voice. Kadasa obviously didn't understand her, looking down at her.

"Wassa'matter Sammy?" The wolf growled at her then nodded towards Sirius. She obviously didn't get it. "Hey Lils… what's the spell to make those birds?"

"That would be Avis," Sirius stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kadasa froze and slowly looked over at Sirius. "S-s-sirius?" she stuttered, eyes wide.

"So it is Sam." He walked over to the wolf and smirked, patting her on the head.

Sam scowled at him. "_Stupid boy._"

He scowled back. "I am not!"

She looked surprised. "You can understand her?" Kadasa asked.

"Yeup."

"_Cause you're an animangus?_" He looked surprised. "_Figured it out while back,_" she said at his look.

He nodded. "What are you two talking about?" Kadasa asked with a scowl.

"Nothing Asa. Oh, here's your textbook."

"You stole it _again_!"

"Yup! See you tomorrow. G'night."

"Night." He headed for the stairs, meeting up with James and Peter in common room.

"Ready?" James asked and Sirius nodded before James tossed the cloak over the three of them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sirius stood in front of the tunnel. _Ready go yet?_ he asked James impatiently. James sent him a scowl before trotting out in front of him, Remus following, tail wagging frantically.

Sliding out from the tunnel and trotting towards the forest, Remus paused, his wolf instincts telling him another of his kind was somewhere. He looked up at the castle to see a dark blur heading towards them. He barked at Padfoot in front of him, the big dog turning to see what was the matter. He trotted over to the werewolf approaching them. Padfoot and Prongs, looked uneasy, following him.

_Friend-dog-Padfoot, friend-stag-Prongs who? Who?_ he asked them. The human part of Remus whispered _Sam_.

_Friend-wolf-Sam?_ he asked James who looked surprised but Padfoot nodded, wagging his tail as the other werewolf came to a stop in front of them.

_Sam?_ James asked.

The werewolf nodded. _Hi._

_You werewolf?_

She looked sheepish, tail falling slightly. _Yeah…_

_What you doing here?_

_Need out. Bright night. Romp through forest,_ she frowned. _Okay with you?_

They both nodded and Remus wagged his tail.

_Race fast?_ he asked. Sam glanced at Padfoot who nodded.

She grinned, wagging her tail. _Go. Go. Race fast now._

They tore through the trees, Padfoot and Prongs racing to keep up with them. From the Gryffindor Head Girl's window, Lily watched, a smile splayed across her lips.

"She make it out all right?" Kadasa asked, reading her Transfiguration textbook.

"Yup," Lily replied. "She looks like she's having fun."

"Good. She needs to get out more often. Those woods will provide her enough entertainment. Squirrels and whatnot to chase." Lily smiled and nodded her agreement, watching her friend disappear into the trees.


	26. Sleep, Nicknames, and Late Night Snacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

_Sam?_ James asked.

The werewolf nodded. _Hi._

_You werewolf?_

She looked sheepish, tail falling slightly. _Yeah…_

_What you doing here?_

_Need out. Bright night. Romp through forest,_ she frowned. _Okay with you?_

They both nodded and Remus wagged his tail.

_Race fast?_ he asked. Sam glanced at Padfoot who nodded.

She grinned, wagging her tail. _Go. Go. Race fast now._

They tore through the trees, Padfoot and Prongs racing to keep up with them. From the Gryffindor Head Girl's window, Lily watched, a smile splayed across her lips.

"She make it out all right?" Kadasa asked, reading her Transfiguration textbook.

"Yup," Lily replied. "She looks like she's having fun."

"Good. She needs to get out more often. Those woods will provide her enough entertainment. Squirrels and whatnot to chase." Lily smiled and nodded her agreement, watching her friend disappear into the trees.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 26 - Sleep, Nicknames, and Late Night Snacks (Friday, December 9th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sirius! Wake up!" James shouted for the fifth time that morning.

"Mng…"

"Just leave him," Remus stated, slipping his cloak on and heading for the door. James scoffed and followed after him, leaving the sleeping silver eyed boy behind.

They hit the floor to the common room and turned only to have someone run into them. Sam pulled back then grinned brilliantly.

"You don't look tired," James observed.

She smirked. "Believe me. I am." She winked then wrapped an arm around Remus' waist, him putting one behind her back to rest on her right side. "It's the miracle of make-up."

"I hate make-up," a voice stated next to them and they all jumped to find Kadasa standing there, Lily's eyes falling and her body slumping before she blinked quickly and straightened before slumping again. Remus and James watched with a raised eyebrow as she repeated the sequence for the fifth time.

"What's the matter with Evans?" James asked.

"She's tired," Kadasa started.

"She hasn't had food," Sam added.

"And she's not awake yet," Kadasa finished.

Lily suddenly stumbled and fell into James who jumped and caught her by the elbows. She turned her face up to him, eyes not focusing before her head fell down, resting on his chest. James smirked and shook his head. "Excellent blackmail."

Kadasa wagged her finger at him. "James. I'm trusting you right now. She's not awake and you need to get her to breakfast and get her either hot chocolate or coffee."

He waved a hand at her. "Don't worry Asa. I won't hurt her."

"Hurt?" she snorted. "I'm just worried about you embarrassing her."

Sam scoffed. "I hope you don't feel the same way about me!"

"She doesn't," Remus said before Kadasa could answer.

Sam looked confused. "How do you know?"

"_let me tell you this Remus. You're one of my friends… but if you hurt my Sam, you will regret it." _

"Oh, I just do."

Kadasa smiled at him then looked up the boy's stairs. "Where's Sirius?"

"Sleeping," James answered, shifting Lily so he was holding her up around the waist. "He's just tired like Lily. Come on. Let's get some grub."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"_Sirius_… _Come on Sirius. Wake up… Sirius?_"

Sirius groaned, cracking open his eyes to see a blond head who giggled. He rolled over in his bed. "Asa… go way… too early…"

She giggled again and he opened his eyes to see her bending over next to him. "You're the only one still in bed. I've been trying to get you up for a while."

He sat up, rubbing his face and looking at the clock. He yelped. "I slept in!"

She nodded. "You have time for a quick shower. I got you breakfast. Everyone else is still down there but you wouldn't have time to get to the Great Hall then to class."

"Thanks Asa," he said, rushing into the bathroom. He took a 3 minute shower and was dressed in 2 more racing back into the Head Boy's dorm. He entered to find Kadasa, sitting on James' bed reading her Transfiguration textbook.

"That was fast," she muttered, without looking up, nodding to the plate on his end table. "Breakfast."

He muttered a 'thanks', flopping onto his bed, digging into the waffles.

"We've got Transfig first block?" he asked around his food.

She nodded. "What's the spell that makes something happen to other objects?"

"Protean." He glanced up at her to see her nod again, biting her lip. "You don't remember Asa?"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"You don't remember what spell it was?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure it was protean."

He nodded, not believing her but finishing his food. He plucked up his books. "Ready to go?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Let's go!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**Prongs:** Jeez Padfoot. Tired much?_

_**Padfoot:** Shuddup. _

_**Moony:** We tried to wake you up like a dozen times. _

_**Inu:** Me too! _

_**Padfoot:** Inu?_

The Marauders looked over at Kadasa who waved.

_**Inu:** Well you three were using your nicknames! I wanted to use mine! I forgot I had one. So sad._

_**Padfoot:** Inu? _

_**Inu:** Means dog in Japanese. _

_**Moony:** You thinkin what I'm thinkin Prongs?_

_**Prongs:** Oh yeah. Dogs of a feather flock together. _

_**Moony:** That's **birds** of a feather Prongs. _

_**Prongs:** Whatever. They still flock. _

_**Padfoot:** Shuddup. _

_**Inu:** Huh? I don't get it. _

_**Padfoot:** Their being gits as usual. Thanks for breakfast by the way Asa. _

_**Inu:** You're welcome! _

_**Prongs:** She brought you breakfast? _

_**Padfoot:** Yeah… where were you? _

_**Prongs:** Trying to wake Evans up. _

_**Moony:** What he means is that we had a… difficult time trying to get Evans to stay awake long enough to drink a cup of hot chocolate. _

_**Padfoot:** How difficult? _

_**Inu:** The fact that she thought James was a pillow was enough. _

_**Prongs:** Shuddup. _

_**Padfoot:** Hey! That's my line! Inu! Tell Prongsie not to use my line! _

_**Prongs:** Don't call me Prongsie! _

_**Inu:** Don't call me Inu! _

_**Padfoot:**… uh… I don't get it… _

_**Inu:** That's Sammy and Lil's nickname for me! Like you use yours for each other! _

_**Prongs:** Oh… so what's Evans? _

_**Inu:** Tora for tiger. _

_**Moony:** And Sam's? _

_**Inu:** Ookami for wolf. _

_**Padfoot**: Maybe we should rename Moony, Ookami._

_**Moony**: Padfoot… _

_**Prongs**: Don't kill him. I'll be blamed. _

_**Inu**: Or me. _

_**Padfoot**: Most likely you. _

_**Inu**: Don't make it any worse or it will be me. _

_**Prongs**: Why does he listen to you? _

_**Inu**: Cause he knows I'm serious. _

_**Padfoot**: No, I'M Sirius. _

_**Moony**: Not that Sirius/Serious pun again. _

_**Padfoot**: But I'm serious. _

_**Prongs**: Shuddup Padfoot. _

_**Padfoot**: I'm Sirius, I'm siriusly serious. _

_**Inu**: And I'm gonna kill you. _

_**Padfoot**: Nice to meet you I'm-gonna-kill-you. _

_**Moony**: Can we please listen now? _

_**Inu:** To what? _

_**Prongs:** Yeah what she said. _

_**Moony:** Maybe Professor Sinistra? _

_**Padfoot:** Aw. You're no fun Moony. _

_**Inu:** Yeah. No fun. _

_**Prongs:** We probably should finish this note session though. Class is almost over. _

_**Inu:** You're no fun either! _

_**Padfoot:** Yeah! _

_**Inu:** But I agree with you. _

_**Padfoot:** Ye-wait… what? _

_**Moony:** Good going Kadasa. Now can we please listen? _

_**Inu:** I'm done. _

_**Moony:** Me too. _

_**Prongs:** Guess it's just you and me huh Padfoot? _

_**Padfoot:** Yeu-_

Kadasa snatched the note away before he could finish and stuffed it in her bag. He scowled at her and she just grinned. He glanced at Prongs who scowled. He smirked and mouthed 'it's your sister' making the stag's frown fall further. He grinned in triumph and turned to poke Kadasa and grin when she jumped.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey Lils?"

Lily turned, looking at Kadasa who was tapping her quill against the paper. "Yeah?"

"What should I get Sirius for Christmas?"

Lily shrugged. "How about a piece of mistletoe?"

Kadasa glared at her. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'll be tormented for the rest of my life. Really. What should I get him?"

"What does he like?"

"I dunno."

Lily sighed rubbing her forehead. "Kadasa, you've known him since you were 10."

Kadasa shrugged. "Tormenting me?"

"Very good. Then get the mistletoe. Then he can torment you."

She glared at her again then sighed. "I give up. I'll go ask James."

"You do that."

"I will." She jumped off the bed then trotted out the doorway, Sam looking at Lily before they both giggled.

Sam stretched then grabbed her Charms textbook. "I have homework to do and the fireplace is calling me."

Lily chuckled and nodded. "I'm going to take a nice long bubble bath. I need it nowadays."

"You do that. I'll be back in probably an hour or so."

"See ya." After Sam left, Lily grabbed a towel, pajamas, and her bath kit and headed for the head bathrooms. They had a room off of the main bathroom for taking a bath.

_It's like heaven in Hogwarts,_ Lily thought then giggled. _We should start calling it that. I'm sure Kadasa would._ The said girl was currently bouncing around the Head Boy's dorm, annoying her brother about what to get for one of her best friends.

"I don't know Kadasa!" James shouted. "Go ask Moony!"

She paused and looked around. "Where _is_ Remus?"

"I think he went for a walk."

"Then how am I supposed to find him!"

"Go to the astronomy tower and fling yourself off," he grumbled.

"He went for a walk on the astronomy tower?"

"Just… go away!"

"Are you being mean to Asa again?" A voice asked. They both spun to find Sirius standing there.

"Yes I am," James grumbled. "I'm trying to study and she's bouncing. Go find something to do."

Sirius and Kadasa looked at each then grinned. "Bug Sarah and Lyon?" Kadasa asked.

"Bug Sarah and Lyon," Sirius replied and they flew down towards the common room. James shook his head and returned to his homework.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Remus yawned as he headed for the stairs then paused, looking around the empty common room. He thought he'd heard…

A crinkle of paper was heard again. He stepped towards the couch only to find someone slumped over onto the table in front of it. He frowned.

"Sam?" He called. She didn't move but he could tell she was breathing because the strand of hair that had fallen was waving when she took a breath.

He sighed and walked around the couch next to her, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Sam?"

She groaned and shook her head. "Give me five more minutes Lil…" She muttered.

He chuckled. "It's not Lily."

She frowned and opened her eyes recognizing him then flushing before sitting up. "Sorry Remus." She murmured rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after 10."

"Wow." She yawned. "I started my homework at 5:30… must've been asleep by 6..." She frowned as her stomach growled. "And I missed dinner…" He frowned as well. "Hm… wonder if Kadasa has any food in the dorm…"

"Hold on," he said. "I can get you some food."

She looked up in surprised. "Really?"

He smiled. "I know where the kitchens are."

She lit up. "You do?" she cried then blushed and lowered her voice. "Kadasa, Lily and I have been searching for them for a long time."

He winked and stood up. "I'll show you. Come on."

"Thanks Remus!" As they disappeared out of the common room James looked at Sirius.

"Now all you have to do is show Kadasa," he said.

Sirius yawned scratching the back of his head. "I already have."

James' eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Yeup. Last year. We were working on that project for Transfig and she said she was hungry. I was hungry too so I showed her." James raised an eyebrow at him and Sirius frowned. "It's not what you think." At his look of belief, "I don't like her Prongs!"

"Whatever Padfoot. I believe you."

"No you don't! Jamesie!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Hello yellow jello to all still reading this! Yay! I updated! Three whole chappies! YAY!... okay. Two pounds of chocolate… more like two peanut butter cups since we have like no chocolate in the house (wails)… I totally forgot why I started this sentence…

Whatever. Okies! Hope you're all loving this warm-cold weather since it's making me go buggy!

**Kadasa Mori**


	27. Ponderings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last time:**

He smiled. "I know where the kitchens are."

She lit up. "You do?" she cried then blushed and lowered her voice. "Kadasa, Lily and I have been searching for them for a long time."

He winked and stood up. "I'll show you. Come on."

"Thanks Remus!" As they disappeared out of the common room James looked at Sirius.

"Now all you have to do is show Kadasa," he said.

Sirius yawned scratching the back of his head. "I already have."

James' eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Yeup. Last year. We were working on that project for Transfig and she said she was hungry. I was hungry too so I showed her." James raised an eyebrow at him and Sirius frowned. "It's not what you think." At his look of belief, "I don't like her Prongs!"

"Whatever Padfoot. I believe you."

"No you don't! Jamesie!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 27 - Ponderings (Saturday, December 10th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And so he says he's already shown Kadasa where the kitchens are!" James cried.

Remus looked over at Sirius who was scowling at his homework, trying to ignore them both. "So he likes Kadasa?"

"Of course he does!"

"I don't like Kadasa," Sirius grumbled, sitting on the windowsill, looking out over the grounds, giving up on homework.

"Of course you do!"

"Moony! Please tell Prongs I don't like Kadasa."

"Prongs, he likes Kadasa."

"Moony!"

"Yeah but Padfoot, just think of it! You and I would actually be related!"

"We're almost brothers as it is!"

James sighed and waved a hand at him. "Never mind."

"No… you have a point James," Remus started. "You would be related if Sirius and Kadasa got together. But that leaves me out in the open."

"Nah, Moony's like a brother too!" Sirius chirped.

"But you do like Kadasa right?" James asked again.

"For the millionth time, no!"

James held his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right. Sorry. Now I'm going to go bug Miss Evans," he said as he hopped off his bed.

"And _I'm_ going to go see Sam," Remus nodded, following after him.

"We'll see you later Padfoot!" He was about to leave when he grinned and looked back. "Oh and Padfoot, when I get back, I wanna hear a confession about Kadasa." He laughed and slammed the door shut as Sirius roared and threw his textbook at him.

It hit with a dull thud and he scowled, looking out over the snowy ground again.

_Stupid Prongs._

But…

Did he really like Kadasa? He'd never really _liked_ someone before. He didn't know how to really like someone. Well let's see… he enjoyed her company. She was his best female friend. She was funny, smart, nice… when she wasn't yelling at him. They got along great… most of the time. She _was_ pretty. He couldn't deny that. No one could deny that. But he wasn't attracted to her cause of her looks, just because she emitted a friendly, enjoyable air that sort of sucked you into a friendship without knowing it.

He smiled remembering the first time he'd seen her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**((_Flashback_)) **

"JAMES!" A 10-year-old Sirius shouted as he ran up to the front door of Potter Mansion, knocking on it. When the door opened, he expected to see his 10-year-old playmate, his mother Sarah, or even his father, Jack, but he didn't except to see a blond haired 10-year-old girl, hair falling over the right side of her face.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi…" he frowned in confusion. "Who are you?"

She blinked in surprised. "What do you mean who am I? Who are _you_?"

"I asked first!"

"Well it's not your house!"

"Sirius!" James cried running up and grabbing one of his bags. "You're finally here! We've been waiting forever!"

He grinned brilliantly. "Hey James!"

They raced away and he glanced back once to see the blond closing the door slowly before she turned and caught his gaze.

"Sirius! Come on!" He pulled away and raced after his friend. When they reached his bedroom he turned to James.

"Who was that?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Kadasa? Come on! I'll introduce you!" They raced back downstairs but didn't see anyone. "I wonder where she went…" James muttered absentmindedly. "She's kinda spooky like that, just fades away or pops out of no where."

"Are you talking about me?" They both turned to find her scowling. "I hope you're not. I'd have to hurt you."

James scowled back at her then turned to Sirius. "See! She's like the devil or something."

Sirius grinned. "So who is she?"

"Kadasa meet Sirius Black. Sirius meet Kadasa Mori. She's my half sister!"

"You have a sister?"

"Yup! This is Kadasa."

"Nice to meetcha. When did you move in?"

"A few days ago."

"Kadasa!" Sarah called from the other room, making the girl swing her head towards the sound, hair falling over her shoulder.

"Yes Mrs. Potter?" she called back.

"I told you to call me Sarah! Come 'ere!"

Kadasa turned back to the boys and Sirius' eyes widened, seeing the right side of her face, a huge bruise on her jaw. "Later," she said before heading to see Sarah.

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked.

"Her mom went crazy when the police were trying to get her to calm down and she accidentally smacked Kadasa."

Sirius frowned. "Ow. Is that why she's so quiet?"

"No. She's usually happy. I think she's just tired. She got up about 20 minutes ago and she probably not awake yet."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…." They were quiet for a moment before James grinned. "Wanna go play?"

"Let's go."

Later that night, James put in a movie to watch for their sleepover. The only reason they had some muggle things was because they ran on magic, not electricity.

"What are we watching?" Kadasa asked, entering the room.

"Sirius and I are watching Shrek 2. I dunno what you're doing."

"I'm watching Shrek 2," she replied, flopping onto the one seater couch, legs over the arm.

"Kadasa!"

"Aw leave her be," Sirius stated. "I want some popcorn."

"Then go make some," James ordered, grumbling.

Sirius scowled at him but pulled himself up off the floor to go to the kitchen. He pulled out a bag and tossed it in the microwave, watching it spin.

The fridge opened and he turned to see Kadasa grab several sodas. She walked over, handing him one.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"For what?"

"That." She motioned to the living room with her head.

"Oh. Well, I just wanna see the movie. I heard it's funny."

"Hilarious."

"So Kadasa, you've only lived here for a few days?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yup. I got here on Tuesday."

"So you're his sister."

"Yeup. Lucky me eh?"

He laughed. "Very lucky and now, you get to see me every other week!"

She rolled her eyes as he pulled the popcorn bag out of the microwave and dumped it into a bowl. "Oh yes, lucky me." She snatched the bowl out of his hands. "And even more lucky you," she said before she walked into the living room.

"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted following after her and grabbing it back.

"Sirius! Sit down! The movie's starting!" James shouted at him. He stuck his tongue out at his best friend and looked to the movie.

The next morning, Sirius yawned as he awoke seeing James snoring lightly sprawled on the other couch. Kadasa's blanket was there but she wasn't.

He yawned again and stood up, ruffling his hair, a habit he'd picked up from James before heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, glancing out the window.

_Kadasa?_ he thought before setting the glass down and heading for the door. He slid it open and walked out onto the porch.

"Kadasa?"

She looked up from the blanket in her arms. "Yeah?"

"What's that?"

She frowned. "You won't tell?"

He flopped onto the swinging bench next to her. "Nope. What is it?" She pulled back the blanket and he peeked over. "Wow…"

Inside were two baby puppies, probably born not even a week ago. Their eyes were closed and they whimpered quietly in their sleep. One was a dark blue almost black, the other white with tints of silver.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Kadasa whispered. "They're wolf pups."

"Wolves?" he asked, turning to look at her, seeing a true smile alighting her features for the first time since he'd seen her. He didn't protest any further. "What are their names?"

"The black one's a boy," Kadasa said quietly. "His name's Miku. The white one's a girl and she's named Siaka. Siaka's from a different pack. I found Miku at my house a few days ago and I found Siaka this morning on my walk."

"Do Sarah and Jack know?"

She shook her head quickly. "I don't know if they'd let me keep them."

"Why don't you just ask-" His flashback ended abruptly as someone called him.

"Sirius!" He jerked suddenly, almost falling off the windowsill. He looked over to see Kadasa grinning. "Come on! Someone started a snowball fight!"

He grinned brilliantly, grabbing a coat and pulling it on. "Grab my hat and scarf." She did so and walked over. He held his head up. "Would you do the honors?" She tried to scowl but failed miserably and wrapped the scarf around his neck. She pretended to pull it tight enough to choke him and he grinned at her before she shoved the hat over his eyes.

"Hurry up!" she cried as he pulled it up to see her running out of the dorm. He smiled and followed after her. "So what were you thinking about?" she asked as they climbed down the stairs. "I called you quite a few times till you jerked out of it."

"Just thinking." She glanced up at him then grinned and for a moment he saw the same 10-year-old, grinning as Jack and Sarah allowed the two wolf pups to stay. It was then he knew that he was starting to fall for the blond haired girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Before I begin, I'd like to apologize for taking so long! I was sick all of last week and this week was used only for catching up on last week's school work. Believe me, five hours of homework and notes a night is enough to make anyone go crazy. But luckily I have this week off! Yay!

Aw! Mushy fluff! Hopefully you're not choking on fluff. I can't really do fluff well… sorry… But Sirius admitted to himself he likes Kadasa! That's a step forward! Yay!

Like/dislike? I'm not too sure about this chappie. The next one is the major snowball battle! Yay battle! … I like to say yay. Yay!

Hopefully I'll get to St. Patrick's day by St. Patrick's day in this chappie. _Hopefully_. That's my goal!

Till next time,

**Kadasa**


	28. Pummelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last time:**

"Sirius!" He jerked suddenly, almost falling off the windowsill. He looked over to see Kadasa grinning. "Come on! Someone started a snowball fight!"

He grinned brilliantly, grabbing a coat and pulling it on. "Grab my hat and scarf." She did so and walked over. He held his head up. "Would you do the honors?" She tried to scowl but failed miserably and wrapped the scarf around his neck. She pretended to pull it tight enough to choke him and he grinned at her before she shoved the hat over his eyes.

"Hurry up!" she cried as he pulled it up to see her running out of the dorm. He smiled and followed after her. "So what were you thinking about?" she asked as they climbed down the stairs. "I called you quite a few times till you jerked out of it."

"Just thinking." She glanced up at him then grinned and for a moment he saw the same 10-year-old, grinning as Jack and Sarah allowed the two wolf pups to stay. It was then he knew that he was starting to fall for the blond haired girl.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 28 - Pummelings (Saturday, December 10th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wagging-Grim to Sharp-Antlers, Grim to Antlers. Do you copy?" Sirius asked his wand like a radio.

"Roger," James replied dully, lying on his stomach, elbows propping him up like his fellow companions, sitting behind a three foot tall wall of snow, Sirius between him and Remus.

"I'm not Roger! I'm Sirius!"

"It means yes oh dumb one," Remus snorted.

"Oh…. yeah so, Grim to Antlers, what's your position?"

James gave him a dull look. "I'm sitting next to you Padfoot."

"Not Padfoot! Wagging-Grim! Stupid Sharp-Antlers… getting my name wrong."

"Well then change mine. I don't want to be called Sharp-Antlers."

"Moon-Howler agrees with me. Don't you Moon-Howler?"

He looked at Remus who didn't reply, peering over the top of their fort.

"Moon-Howler!" Sirius snapped.

Remus glanced at them to see who they were talking about then blinked. "Oh. Me?"

Sirius scowled at him as James laughed. "No Antlers because he howls to the moon."

"What was the question?"

Sirius blinked and looked back at James who shrugged. "Never mind. Are they still there?"

Remus nodded. "They put up a muffilato charm so we can't hear what they're saying."

"Grand…" James murmured.

"We need a plan…" Sirius stated.

"Got one," James laughed. "Listen, we make snowballs and while the girls are occupied float them over their heads then break the spell."

"Sounds good," Remus started, swallowing hard. "But uh…"

"Uh what?"

"Bye!" Remus dove over the wall of the fort, rolling as a huge ball of snow crashed onto James and Sirius' heads.

"Traitor!" James hollered at Remus who was rolling in the snow laughing hysterically. James shook his head, the foot of snow on it falling off. Sirius coughed and shook like a dog.

In their fort, Kadasa, Lily, and Sam were laughing hysterically.

"Stupid females and their advanced war techniques," James muttered under his breath before fixing the fort, Remus leaping back in.

"You're a traitor Moony! You coulda told us!" Sirius wailed.

"Yes I am and yes I could but that was hilarious. Now, I've got a plan."

In the girls' fort, they were planning another massive attack on the boys.

"I say we sneak one of us behind their fort to start pummeling them and while their occupied the other two attack from behind," Lily said. "They won't expect an attack from both sides."

"That's a good idea," Kadasa answered, peering over the top of the fort.

"Yes," Sam bit her lip. "We'll use _orchideous_ as a cover to get the person behind them in the trees." "As soon as they're safe, _finite incantatem_ the spell," Kadasa added, packing a snowball as they spoke and firing it across "no man's land". She grinned as she heard Sirius yelp then continued speaking. "The person will draw the boys out into the open and the two left back here can fire."

Sam nodded. "Use _aguamenti_ to create water then use a freezing charm to make ice. They'll come after the first person, slip and be at our mercy."

"Sounds great," Lily said. "But who's the bait?"

They were silent before Kadasa sighed. "I'll go."

"You sure Inu?"

"Positive Tora." She pulled herself into a crouch, wand in her hand. "Just get that spell going ookami."

"Roger that." Sam reached over the top of the fort. "_Orchideous,_" she murmured.

Immediately flowers began flowing from her wand and swirling around no man's land, finally surrounding the boys' fort. Kadasa vaulted over the top and sprinted towards the trees. Finally getting there she looked back and saw flowers from the front of their fort to behind the boys' fort. She smirked, hearing James and Sirius' cries of outrage and Remus' howling laughter.

"Ouch! Sirius! Get off my foot!"

"Sorry! I can't see a bloody thing with all of these flowers!"

"Moony! Stop laughing and help us out!"

She hid her laughter as Moony denied his request, continuing to laugh. She tip toed through the trees so she was diagonal to their fort then pointed to the grounds between their fort and the trees.

"_Aguamenti_," she said and immediately water fell onto the ground, soaking into the snow. She muttered the freezing charm and was about to give the thumbs up then turned to no man's land. "_Aguamenti_," she repeated and said the freezing charm again.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she gasped and turned around. Sarah, Lyon, Anne, Thomas, Kat, Ben, Laverne and Greg all stood there grinning.

"Need some help?" Sarah whispered.

Kadasa blinked then grinned widely. "I've got a great plan. All of you hide behind the bushes right there. Let me wave Sam and Lily over." They nodded and did so, using this time to make snowballs. Kadasa peeked out from around the tree to see Lily hold her hands up as in 'what are you doing?'

Kadasa waved them towards the trees. Lily and Sam looked at each other then, still using the flower attack rushed over. Kadasa pointed to everyone and Lily grinned and looked back at her.

"New plan?" she whispered.

"New plan." They all sat down behind the bushes. "Okay, here's what we do."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I can't see a bloody thing!" A roar from the boys' fort sounded and all of the flowers surrounding them burst into flame. James growled, then realizing he was standing up and in the line of fire. He disappeared back behind the fort then frowned.

Sirius poked his arm. "Prongs… they left their fort."

"What?" He turned to see Lily and Sam disappear into the trees.

"Where's Kadasa then?" Remus asked.

"Maybe she's still in the fort," Sirius smirked. "Maybe Lily and Sam are planning an attack from behind, leaving Kadasa mostly defenseless."

James grinned. "Let's go pelt her. Moony, you stay here and watch our backs. Make a lot of snowballs and hit them before they can hit us."

He nodded and grabbed a handful of snow, starting to mold it. "Got it."

James peered over the top then nodded and vaulted over it. He hit the ground and started sliding, waving his arms to keep his balance. He paused as he did and grinned then let out a loud yelp as he slid and hit the ground.

Sirius and Remus started laughing hysterically. James shot them a dirty look. "Shuddup! Bloody friends…" He stood up, slightly wobbly then pointed his wand at the ground.

"_Obliterate!_" he shouted and the ice disappeared, only leaving snow behind. He turned to Sirius. "Come on Padfoot." Still laughing, Sirius climbed over the fort and followed him.

Remus watched Sirius and James slowly approach the girls' fort when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Lily and Sam standing there.

"Wha-"

Sam put a finger on his lips, glancing over the fort, making sure Sirius or James didn't hear then winked at Remus and motioned to follow her. He glanced at Lily who nodded. Sam grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet, leading him back to the trees.

"_Flagrate,_" Lily whispered, writing in the air, shrinking it, before following after them. "_Obliterate_," she whispered again, tracks disappearing.

Sirius and James had made it to their fort. Sirius scratched his head. "What happened? Where's Kadasa?" he asked James. "Why'd they leave?"

James shrugged and looked back at the fort, only to find that no one was there. "Moony?" he called and walked back over, Sirius right next to him, seeing the glow of what Lily wrote but the words were too small. "_Engorgio._" The words grew so they could read them.

"Don't turn around," Sirius read aloud before freezing and spinning around only to meet a few dozen snowballs. He tripped backwards, falling into the fort, his legs over the side.

"Augh! Ow! Hey!" James cried, arms in front of his face, trying to defend himself against the buckets of snowballs headed his way. He tripped over Sirius' legs and rolled a few feet before disappearing under white.

Sirius shook his head, pulling it out from under the snow. "Hey! Not fair!" He whined, the only thing seen was his head, right arm, and left leg out of the snow.

Kadasa giggled and walked over, brushing snow off his head. "We never said spells aren't allowed."

"How'd you get so many at once?" She motioned behind them. Sarah, Lyon, Anne, Thomas, Kat, Ben, Laverne and Greg were laughing at them, wands still in their hands, piles of snowballs at their feet.

"Traitors!" he shouted, raising his right arm and shaking a fist at them. Kadasa giggled then held out a hand. He grabbed it and she tugged him up out of the snow. "Thanks Asa," he stated then put an arm around the front of her shoulders. "_Accio snowballs!_" he shouted.

Kadasa shrieked and tried to get away as the rest of the snowballs headed for them. She had time to cover her face with her arms as they hit her but she managed to spin so half of them smashed into Sirius who yelped and released her. She dove out of the way as the rest of the snowballs hit him.

Sarah and Laverne immediately began sending snowballs at Sirius to keep him occupied, Lily, Ben, Lyon, Greg, and Kat began replicating snowballs, and Remus, Sam, Thomas, and Anne banished them towards Sirius and James who had just emerged from his snowy cocoon.

"AUGH!" James shouted as he was immediately buried again, this time, Sirius tripping over him and also being covered. "Moony!" James hollered. "You traitor!"

"Sorry mate," Remus laughed. "But I'd rather be on the team that's not covered in snow right now."

Sirius held up his hand. "Can I surrender?"

"What! You can't abandon me!" James shouted.

"He just did!" Kadasa laughed.

"Guys, let's end this. I'm getting cold," Lily shivered.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Lyon cried. "Let's go inside and have hot chocolate!"

"Ooo! I second that!" Sarah said and looped an arm around Lyon's tugging him towards the castle.

"Me three!" Kat and Laverne cried and the group slowly trudged inside.

Of course Kadasa had to pull Sirius out of the snow again. Lily just threw another snowball at James and followed the others. Sam and Remus took pity on him and helped him out (after threatening to leave him there.)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sirius?" He looked up to see Kadasa grinning. "Here." She handed him a hot mug of hot chocolate.

"Mm. Thanks Asa." She nodded, and flopped down next to him, pulling her legs up to her chest. She looked around the room. Everyone wore sweatshirts and warm pants, sitting by the fire.

"So… what now?" Sarah asked. Lily suddenly smirked.

PWOOM! James yelped as he fell over the back of the couch, the pillow that had connected with his face landing a few feet away.

He jumped back up. "What was that f-" PWOOM! He fell back over and Sirius, having thrown the pillow, jumped behind his couch to avoid the return pillow.

Soon enough they were engaged in the biggest pillow and watch-out-for-hot-chocolate fight in history. Even Sam walloped a few people, which is saying a lot.

Sirius poked James as he saw Sam and Remus whispering to each other and motioning their way. They snuck up behind them, raised their pillows and Kadasa and Lily jumped at them, each with a pillow in hand. Sam and Remus laughed and also joined into the attack.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lily laughed as she used her wand to blow feathers in Kadasa's direction only to have the feathers return in her face.

Kadasa laughed. "Gotta do better than…than…" she yawned. "Than that!" she finished.

Sarah sighed. "Guys? Aren't you the least bit tired?"

"Yeah," Anne added. "It's almost 11."

"Pah!" Kadasa laughed, banishing the feathers towards the red haired girl who shrieked as she was enveloped in a whirlwind of white feathers from the broken pillows and cushions. "Eleven to me is like eight for you! I'm –yawn- fine."

Sirius snorted. "You look tired to me. I'm tired too. Let's call it a night."

Remus nodded and waved his wand at the broken pillows. "_Reparo._" The pillows instantly were sown back together, feathers back in them. Kat and Laverne grabbed the pillows at their feet and tossed them back on the ground.

"Night guys," Ben called, disappearing up the boys' stairs.

"What he said," Thomas and Lyon echoed, following him.

"Come on Lily!" Sam called. "Time for bed."

"I agree to that," Anne mumbled. The rest trudged up the stairs.

"Aw. Sammy, you're a spoilsport," Kadasa faked a pout. "I was having –yawn- so much fun." She turned to Lily. "You coming?"

"I'll be up in a minute," Lily smiled.

Kadasa nodded before Sam hooked an arm around her arm and led her up the steps. Lily turned and searched around the empty common room for… "ah ha!" she plucked up her hot chocolate cup then frowned, realizing her drink was cold. "Aw… great. Now I need to go get some more."

"_Incendio,_" a wand tapped the cup and immediately it started steaming. She blinked in surprise then looked up at James.

"Thanks," she smiled.

He smiled back. "No problem." He reached towards her and she almost flinched but he touched her hair and pulled out a feather, twirling it in front of her. He handed her the feather then turned towards his dorm steps. "Oh." He turned and winked. "Nice shots today Lily." With that he disappeared up the steps. She watched after him then smiled to herself and headed for her dorm.

"What took so long?" Sam asked as Lily entered the room. She looked at Kadasa who was already out cold in her bed, Sam brushing out her long hair.

"I had to find my hot chocolate."

Sam watched her for a moment then shrugged and nodded. "G'night Lily."

"Night Sam."

She flopped into bed after getting into her pajamas and looked down at the mug in her hands, still steaming. She smiled and sipped at it then looked out the window, the snow casting a quiet glow over the lands of Hogwarts.

_I love it here,_ she thought with a serene smile. _The lands, the friends, the castle…_ She yawned and set the empty mug on the table next to her and curled up. _And the James Potter…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Woot! Nother chappie for all you reviewers out there! I luvs you all! (wipes tear away and hands out chocolate)

Maybe I'll get some more chapters up this week! Maybe not! Maybe some strange bird will come and destroy us all while proclaiming to be lord of the marshmallows and sending his tangerine army out to capture all the snowmen while burning chocolate city hall.

…

Yes I have extremely weird dreams. Please review and give this crazy author more reason not to go totally insane and sign herself up for the asylum.

**Kadasa Mori**


	29. A Matter of Dresses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

"What took so long?" Sam asked as Lily entered the room. She looked at Kadasa who was already out cold in her bed, Sam brushing out her long hair.

"I had to find my hot chocolate."

Sam watched her for a moment then shrugged and nodded. "G'night Lily."

"Night Sam."

She flopped into bed after getting into her pajamas and looked down at the mug in her hands, still steaming. She smiled and sipped at it then looked out the window, the snow casting a quiet glow over the lands of Hogwarts.

_I love it here,_ she thought with a serene smile. _The lands, the friends, the castle…_ She yawned and set the empty mug on the table next to her and curled up. _And the James Potter…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 29 - A Matter of Dresses (Sunday, December 11th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Here I am, wasting a perfectly good Hogsmeade Sunday in a store full of items which I hate instead of buying chocolate and pranks or enjoying a good butterbeer."

"Stop complaining." Lily commanded as she twirled in an emerald colored dress. "You're next."

Kadasa sighed as once again Lily and Sam went off on a tangent about what dress to wear to the Christmas ball. She honestly thought it was a load of crud. If it was a ball, you were supposed to have a ball and therefore wear whatever you felt most comfortable in, not something you didn't feel comfortable in and that meant dresses for her.

"Evil vile things…" she murmured.

"What are?" A voice asked and she shrieked and spun around. "Sirius?" she asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Lily frowned, looking in the mirror.

He shrugged. "Got lost."

Kadasa sweat dropped. "In Hogsmeade?" He nodded and she sighed.

"Kadasa!" Sam chirped. "You're turn…" She faded looking at Sirius then pointed to him. "What's he doing here?"

"He got lost, which I am thinking of doing at the moment," Kadasa said heading for the door.

"Sirius! Catch her!" Sam cried.

Sirius reached out, wrapped an arm around the front of her shoulders and pulled her into a bear hug.

She shrieked. "Leggo! Leggo! Leggo! Leggo!"

"No." Lily stated walking over. "You said you'd try on a dress."

"But I don't like dresses Lily!" she said kicking as Sirius held her up off the ground.

"Too bad." Lily shrugged.

"Kadasa's getting a dress?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Yeah. The Christmas ball's coming up."

"I told you I'm not wearing a dress!"

"You promised."

She scowled then whined, "_Lily_! I hate dresses!"

"Too bad. Find a dress and try it out." Kadasa scowled. "Now."

She muttered something not very nice under her breath but pulled out of Sirius' grasp and grabbed the first dress on the rack before disappearing into the changing room.

Sam looked at Lily. "She's not gonna change is she?" Lily scoffed and shook her head.

"What do you bet that if we leave, she won't even notice?" Sirius stated, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cloak.

Sam grinned, grabbed her bag and linked her arm through Lily's. "Sirius. You help out Kadasa. We're going to The Three Broomsticks."

"Okay…" he said nonchalantly then froze. "Wait! What!"

She grinned and winked. "See ya!"

"Yeah! Thanks Sirius!" Lily chirped and they disappeared out the door.

He watched after them then sighed.

"Did they leave yet?" Kadasa called suddenly.

He snorted. "Yep."

She opened the door, peering out then grinned brilliantly. "Yay! They're gone!" He raised an eyebrow. She looked sheepish, returning the purple dress she had snatched. "I will wear a dress if I have to but trying to pick out one with them squawking in my ear… kinda hard."

He smirked, shaking his head.

She scowled. "Well then Mr. I-Don't-Have-To-Shop-For-Dresses help me pick out one."

He looked surprised. "Me!"

"Yes you. Help me out."

He sighed then started shifting through the dresses on the rack. "What color?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said."

"All right… how bout… yellow?" She scoffed. "Green?"

"Lily."

"What?"

"That's Lily's color."

"Black?"

"You."

He scowled at her. "I hate you."

"I know you do."

"Fine. How about blue?"

She waved her hand. "Whatever."

"How bout this one?" He handed it to her and she shrugged and headed into the dressing room and he leaned against the wall.

"I hate you." Came from inside the dressing room.

"What'd I do this time?"

"This dress is like skin-tight!"

He snorted. "Kadasa. Skin-tight for you is like 2 times too large for a normal person."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"This dress is skin tight!"

"Let me see."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't fix the back."

He almost slapped his forehead. "Kadasa… how do you know it's skin tight then?"

She didn't answer and he grinned triumphantly.

"I know you're grinning. Wipe it off your face. Are there any other females out there?"

He looked around. "Nada… Ah. Yes. Salesclerk."

She sighed. "Rosemary!" she chirped. The elder witch looked over.

"Yes Kadasa?"

"Can you come help?"

"Sure." She hustled over and slid through the doorway. "Very nice choice my dear." She snorted and Sirius grinned outside.

"It's skin tight."

"It is not." Sirius called back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"It's perfect!" Rosemary chirped then opened the door.

"Rose!"

"Yes?"

"Close the door!"

"No. Your boyfriend has to see it." Kadasa started spluttering.

"He's not my-"

Sirius grinned. "Come on out _darling_." He could practically feel her anger bubbling up from inside the dressing room.

"I hate you!"

"I know."

"Kadasa. Come out of the dressing room." Rosemary ordered. The girl sighed then stepped out, scowling.

The dress was royal blue with long sleeves but no shoulders. The sleeves were snug to her skin till her elbows where they flared out, the sleeves coming to the tips of her fingers. The dress was snug to her skin till the waist line where it flared out, falling around her ankles.

She stepped in front of the mirror as Rosemary sighed.

"You look beautiful Kadasa," she said.

Kadasa picked up the skirt at her knees before nodding. "Thanks. I guess it's all right."

"What do you think young man? Is this a nice dress for your girlfriend?"

Kadasa turned to Rosemary and growled. "He's not my-"

"Very nice."

She glanced at him in the mirror then held her chin high. "I still don't like it."

"Too bad." He grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're getting that one. Wait till big protective brother sees you in that."

"If you're talking about James you're sorely mistaken. He's not the least bit protective."

Sirius scoffed. "When he sees someone checking you out both Moony _and_ I have to hold him back."

A grin spread across her face. "And when it's Lily?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We have to steal his wand _and_ hold him back so he can't avada kedavra them." Rosemary raised her eyebrows.

"Not seriously Rose," Kadasa said quickly.

"Ah…."

"Kadasa!" a voice cried and they turned to see Laverne, Kat, Sarah, and Anne walk in. Kat walked over eyebrows raised.

"You look like a female for once," she joked.

Kadasa snorted and Sirius gave a cry of protest. "Hey! When I told you that you almost killed me!"

"That's because you're a male," Laverne said, rolling her eyes.

Sirius just looked at her. "If that was supposed to explain anything, it didn't."

Laverne shook her head. "That's because you're a male."

He gave her a dull look then waved. "See ya later. I'm gonna go terrorize some pathetic first year."

"Sirius!" Kadasa snapped. He just gave her a grin and disappeared out of the door. She sighed then turned to Rosemary. "I think I'll get this one Rose. Let me go change."

"Ah!" She glanced over at Laverne who held up a black dress to Kat. "You would look good in this."

"You think so?"

Kadasa rolled her eyes and disappeared into the dressing room, changing into her muggle clothes before finding Rosemary to pay for the dress.

"You really do look gorgeous in the dress," Rosemary stated.

"Thanks Rose."

"Are you sure you're not with that boy?"

"Sirius? No."

"But he does like you." Kadasa gave her a dull look. "I can tell sweetheart. The way he looked at you when you came out. He does like you." Kadasa snorted. "Just watch for signs my dear." Rosemary winked. "Stop by soon."

"Kee-dokie Rosemary." She waved as she exited the building. _Sirius like me?_ She scoffed, heading towards the Three Broomsticks. _She must be out of her mind…_ She bit her lip. _But she's never been wrong about anything…_ She shook her head. _It's not possible. He's my brother's best friend. Not possible…_ And for some strange reason, that made her sad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

School zombies have taken over my brain! They demand I do better at school and have given four times as much homework to pile on top of overdue stuffs! They won't let me use the computer for fanfic! (_wails_)

Yeah… so school has been evil and totally inhumane. Luckily one quarter left and I _think_ I made up all of my work (O.o)… uh oh… now the paranoia starts…

Anyway, it's been two months since I updated anything! I feel so bad! (_hugglez all who still read and are faithful to_ **His Parents' Time**) I luvs you all!

**Kadasa Mori**

_P.S._ Just because it was such a long wait, here's a preview for the next chappie:

**Chapter 30 - Christmas Ball Dates (Wednesday, December 14th)**

Sam let out a yawn as she stretched in potions. Professor Zou had given them directions for a simple potion because she hadn't felt like giving them anything to study, partnered them up in fours and went to work grading things but occasionally walked by to check their progress. Ben, Kadasa, James and Sirius were partnered up talking about quidditch while working on their potions. Sam, Remus, Kat and Laverne sat behind them. A sudden squeal brought the class to a halt as Kadasa fell off her stool. Sirius burst out laughing and a moment later he fell off his stool as she tackled him.

Zou merely glanced up then went back to her grading. "Kadasa. Don't kill him. I'm already behind on paperwork."

Kadasa sat on his chest trying to reach his face but he held back her hands. "Aw. Poor Asa. Too short to do any damage."

She snarled and tried to bite him but he leapt away and ran around the classroom as she chased him. "Damn child! Get back here you idiotic moron!"

"They mean the same thing!"

"SHUT UP!"


	30. Christmas Ball Dates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

"See ya later. I'm gonna go terrorize some pathetic first year."

"Sirius!" Kadasa snapped. He just gave her a grin and disappeared out of the door. She sighed then turned to Rosemary. "I think I'll get this one Rose. Let me go change."

"Ah!" She glanced over at Laverne who held up a black dress to Kat. "You would look good in this."

"You think so?"

Kadasa rolled her eyes and disappeared into the dressing room, changing into her muggle clothes before finding Rosemary to pay for the dress.

"You really do look gorgeous in the dress," Rosemary stated.

"Thanks Rose."

"Are you sure you're not with that boy?"

"Sirius? No."

"But he does like you." Kadasa gave her a dull look. "I can tell sweetheart. The way he looked at you when you came out. He does like you." Kadasa snorted. "Just watch for signs my dear." Rosemary winked. "Stop by soon."

"Kee-dokie Rosemary." She waved as she exited the building. _Sirius like me?_ She scoffed, heading towards the Three Broomsticks. _She must be out of her mind…_ She bit her lip. _But she's never been wrong about anything…_ She shook her head. _It's not possible. He's my brother's best friend. Not possible…_ And for some strange reason, that made her sad.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 30 - Christmas Ball Dates (Wednesday, December 14th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam let out a yawn as she stretched in potions. Professor Zou had given them directions for a simple potion because she hadn't felt like giving them anything to study, partnered them up in fours and went to work grading things but occasionally walked by to check their progress.

Ben, Kadasa, James and Sirius were partnered up talking about quidditch while working on their potions. Sam, Remus, Kat and Laverne sat behind them. A sudden squeal brought the class to a halt as Kadasa fell off her stool. Sirius burst out laughing and a moment later he fell off his stool as she tackled him.

Zou merely glanced up then went back to her grading. "Kadasa. Don't kill him. I'm already behind on paperwork."

Kadasa sat on his chest trying to reach his face but he held back her hands. "Aw. Poor Asa. Too short to do any damage."

She snarled and tried to bite him but he leapt away and ran around the classroom as she chased him. "Damn child! Get back here you idiotic moron!"

"They mean the same thing!"

"SHUT UP!"

There was a knock at the door just as Kadasa got her hands around Sirius's neck and shook. Everyone looked to find Dumbledore standing there with an eyebrow raised. "Am I… interrupting?"

"No! Come on in Headmaster!" Zou called. He stepped in and gave Kadasa and Sirius an amused look. The latter grinned mischievously and the former scowled.

"He was annoying me headmaster!" she wailed. "Can you please let one curse slip by unnoticed! Maybe one that'll burn his hair or something…"

"Not the hair!" Sirius wailed falsely.

"Yes the hair you jerk!"

James sighed from his spot and Ben and Lily looked at him. "I don't know them," he muttered. Lily snorted and Ben grinned widely. They began racing around the class room again until Kadasa tackled him trying to grab his neck again. He batted her away and picked her up, holding her wrists in one hand, arms around her thighs.

She began kicking. "Put me down!"

He laughed. "And let you kill me! No way!"

"Mr. Black!" He dropped Kadasa, looking for McGonagall then scowled at Lily as she smirked, having done the perfect McGonagall impression. He blinked then remembered who'd he'd just held hostage. Kadasa snarled at him and he let out a screech running from the class room.

"GET BACK HERE!" they heard her voice echo before turning to the teachers.

Dumbledore shook his head in amusement and turned to Zou. "Professor Zou. I wonder if you'd allow me to speak with Mr. Potter and Miss Evans."

"Of course. Potter. Evans. See ya." They waved lamely and followed after Dumbledore. They passed Sirius who was still yelling as he ran down the hall, Kadasa running after him and snarling death threats. Lily wished she had that kind of energy in the mornings.

When they were settled into seats in Dumbledore's office, he folded his hands in front of him. "The reason I've called you here, is that I wanted to make sure that the Christmas Ball will be going as smoothly as possible. I don't really want a repeat of last year." Lily flushed.

Last year she'd dumped a cup of punch on James' head because of something stupid he'd said (now she couldn't remember what it was) but everything had stopped. Then Kadasa grabbed a cup and tossed it at Sirius for no apparent reason. He yelped and tossed one at her but she'd ducked and it'd hit another girl. In five seconds it had escalated into an all out food war.

"It was fun I'll admit," Dumbledore chuckled. "But the house elves weren't very happy with the mess they had to clean up. So I just wanted to go over your plans with you. I'm very curious as to what my head girl and head boy thought up."

Lily smiled lightly and pulled a folder from her pack and held them out. Dumbledore's eyes scanned it then he smiled. "Some very good ideas Miss Evans. I can't wait to see this all finished." She smiled happily, blushing lightly. "Since you've both done such a wonderful job, you don't have to return to Potions class, since I highly doubt much will be done without your current amusement."

Lily sweat dropped. "Current? They're always amusement." Dumbledore chuckled and offered them lemon drops before shooing them from his office.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa hummed to herself as she walked back from the library during her free block. She turned the corner only to almost fall over. "Ack!" she cried as Sirius slammed into her. "Sirius! What are y-" He grabbed her arm and tugged her into the empty classroom, a hand over her mouth. A moment later a girl she recognized as Pana, whom everyone referred to as Panda Pana because of her… _large_ size, waddled down the hallway, looking around.

"_Siri-poo_!" she called. "_Where are youuuuuuuuuu?_"

After she disappeared down the next hallway, Sirius released Kadasa sighing in relief. "Lemme guess," Kadasa said, "Christmas ball?"

"Xactly."

She pulled away. "Now if I was really mean, I woulda told her you were here."

He raised a finger. "Ah. But that's why I covered your mouth."

She smirked. "So you were smart for once."

"Thanks but did you have to add the _for once_?"

"Yes." He pouted and she giggled hooking her arm around his. "Shall we go torment dear brother?"

He grinned. "You read my mind. Prongsie will be especially happy to see us."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Prongsie!"

James rolled his eyes hearing Sirius and Kadasa's voices getting louder as they came closer. "Either of you get a date yet?" he asked as they entered, hoping they'd turn back around and leave him alone.

"I don't want a date," Kadasa complained, hanging over the arms of the recliner that '_somehow'_ (cough_stolenfromGryffindortower_cough) made its way to the head boy's dorm room. Sirius flopped onto his bed.

"Well you need one. It's required," James replied, half listening, half reading his magazine on quidditch.

"Hey!" Sirius held up a finger. "I've got an idea!"

"Uh oh," Kadasa said. "That's not good."

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause your ideas usually lead to disasters," James commented nonchalantly.

Sirius scowled as Kadasa nodded her agreement. "Well if you don't want to hear it, I won't tell you!"

"Okay," James replied in the same nonchalant tone.

"Fine by me," Kadasa added.

"_Guys!_" Sirius whined. "Listen-listen!"

"We have been."

"Well listen some more Prongsie!"

"Don't call me Prongsie!"

Ignoring him completely, Sirius grinned brilliantly. "See, I don't want to take Panda Pama to the ball, nor any other annoyances, and Asa doesn't want to take ANYONE so I'll take her."

There was a silence between all three of them until James grinned.

"Sounds good. I'll allow you to take her-"

"Allow!" Kadasa shrieked.

"-considering you are one of my best mates-"

"Don't _I_ get any say in this?" Kadasa asked.

"-and the fact that I know you won't be… _too_ mean to her." James finished with a nod.

"It's settled," Sirius chirped, wrapping an arm around Kadasa's shoulders. "We'll go together!"

Kadasa sighed deeply. "I have no life if my brother decides who goes to the Christmas ball with me."

"Then I guess us lifeless people can go together!" Sirius grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. As long as you don't make me dance all night."

He grinned brilliantly. "Great! That means I've accomplished two of the things on my agenda. One, get Prongsie to stop annoying me about getting a date for the ball, and two, have someone to annoy for the ball without having to be hexed by them." Kadasa stuck her tongue out before skipping out of the room to go downstairs. Sirius grinned then turned back to James who was grinning. "What?"

James shook his head nonchalantly. "What!" He shook his head again. "Prongsie!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting in the common room, Remus looked up vaguely as Kadasa shrieked something unintelligible. Sirius had charmed her hair blue and she was trying to strangle him, James laughing at them.

"POTTER!" They all turned to see Lily and Sam come rushing in. Lily's eyes were practically burning fire and everyone jumped out of her way as she stormed over. Sam was practically pleading with her about something but she didn't listen and stomped in front of him.

"Evans?" James asked, standing up. "What's the matt-"

"JERK!" SLAP! She pulled her hand away then rushed from the room as quickly as she had come in.

James put a hand on his flaming left cheek then turned to Sam. "What'd I do this time?"

She looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. I tired to get her to calm down but… there've been a few guys coming up and asking her to the ball. When she refused politely, saying she had to go with you, they laughed and said that you told them to ask her just because she couldn't go with anyone else."

James scowled. "Who?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know them personally but they're Slytherin 5th, 6th, and 7th years. Bout four or five of them." James nodded then headed for the door.

"James! Don't get detention!" Kadasa called after him. He sent her a scowl and disappeared. Kadasa sighed then turned to Sirius. "If you tell anyone to ask me out, I _will_ kill you."

He laughed and held up his hands. "Why would I do that? I need to go with you so I can annoy you."

"You're going together!" Sam and Remus echoed.

"Oh yeah-" Kadasa started.

"-we didn't tell you," Sirius finished.

"You two are going together?" Sam asked then groaned.

"The party's going to be a disaster," Remus laughed. They scowled at them both.

Kadasa suddenly grinned. "Who's the most unlikely Gryffindors to get together?"

Sam and Remus frowned then shrugged.

Sirius grinned. "How about… hmm… Ben doesn't have a girlfriend… not that I know of."

She pointed to Sirius. "You ask Ben. I'll ask around and see who we can partner him up with."

"_Asa_," Sam whined at the same time Remus said, "_Padfoot_…"

"Yes?" they chimed innocently then nodded to each other and darted to different sides of the room. Sam and Remus rolled their eyes before whispering curses at Sirius and Kadasa, like changing their skin color until they noticed and accused each other of doing it. Yes it was evil, but it was funny!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
James sighed as he walked down the hall. Lily was in the corridor on his right according to the map. He quickly tapped it clean and rushed after her. As he turned the corner, he saw red flashing.

"Evans…" James called. "Evans! Stop!" She sent a glare in his direction, stomping down the hall. He ran over, jumping in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. "Evans. Why would I do that?" When she refused to look at him he scowled. "Evans! Why?"

"Because you're a jerk Potter!" she shouted, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Besides the obvious Evans."

She scowled. "Because you think it's funny that I _have_ to go to a ball with _you_."

He sighed heavily. "Evans… I wouldn't do that to anyone. I'd get my date angry at me… and they're Slytherins! If I did get some amusement out of it I'd send Gryffindors to do it!"

"Like that makes me feel so much better!" she snapped.

"Evans… Please believe me…"

She looked up at him then sighed heavily and turned away. "Fine… just… don't get into trouble."

He grinned. "Aw. Worried?"

"Never. I just don't want to have to explain to the school you weren't defending my honor but kicking Slytherin's butts for the fun of it."

"Well they shouldn't expect anything less huh?"

She smiled slightly. "Guess not."

He tossed an arm around her shoulders. "Come on. I'll treat you to a hot chocolate."

"You can't treat if you're not paying for it."

"I'll treat you anyway." She sent him a look but was smiling. _It's getting easier to get her back to normal after a fight,_ he thought vaguely before falling into his usual routine of annoying her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Asa." Kadasa turned to see Sirius walking over, hands in his pockets.

She smiled. "Hey Sirius. James and Lily make up yet?"

"Think so. They came back without James being cursed, hexed, or beaten to a bloody pulp."

She snorted. "They made up." He chuckled and nodded. They both leaned against the wall, looking up at the stars, a slight wind playing with their hair and cloaks.

"Listen…" he turned to her. "I think I hurt your feelings earlier."

She looked surprised. "Huh? How?"

"When I said we could go together," he sighed. "I didn't even give you a chance to decline if you had someone else in mind. Sorry. If you don't wanna go-"

"No! No I'll go with you!" She grinned. "At least I won't have to act all proper around you."

He grinned. "I hope you'll allow the same courtesy of me?"

"Of course Sirius."

"Good." They watched the stars for awhile before he turned back to her. "Okay. Right now I'm going to be a proper gentleman." She frowned in confusion, and he grabbed her hand and bowed. "Kadasa, would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

She giggled then raised her chin and stood straight. "Yes good sir, I think I would."

He grinned and kissed the back of her hand. "Good!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So it makes you feel better to know that you're going with a good looking young lad eh?"

"I thought I was going with you," she said innocently and he scowled at her then grinned.

"Now, you're going to have to help me prank some people."

She cried out in happiness. "Now there's the Sirius I know!"

"And love?"

"And is friends with."

He scowled playfully and snapped his fingers. "Almost had you."

"You'll never catch _me_."

"And why not?"

"Because no one can," she replied slyly then winked. "G'night Sirius."

"Night Asa." She turned and walked back down the tower to the Head Girl's dorm and he sighed but looked back at the stars. A shooting star shot across the sky and he smiled. _I will catch her someday._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Yay! I updated again! _(is extremely happy_) The next chapter, which I have about halfway typed out already, is becoming extremely long… extremely. Heh heh. I like that word.

… I need some sleep.

Please respond and review!

Till next time, hugglez and chocolates,

**Kadasa Mori**


	31. Of MakeUp and Accessories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!  
.  
.  
.  
**Last time:**

"Kadasa, would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

She giggled then raised her chin and stood straight. "Yes good sir, I think I would."

He grinned and kissed the back of her hand. "Good!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So it makes you feel better to know that you're going with a good looking young lad eh?"

"I thought I was going with you," she said innocently and he scowled at her then grinned.

"Now, you're going to have to help me prank some people."

She cried out in happiness. "Now there's the Sirius I know!"

"And love?"

"And is friends with."

He scowled playfully and snapped his fingers. "Almost had you."

"You'll never catch _me_."

"And why not?"

"Because no one can," she replied slyly then winked. "G'night Sirius."

"Night Asa." She turned and walked back down the tower to the Head Girl's dorm and he sighed but looked back at the stars. A shooting star shot across the sky and he smiled. _I will catch her someday._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 31 - Of Make-Up and Accessories (Friday, December 16th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Two days flew past faster than anyone could imagine. By Friday afternoon, the last minutes of classes were spent with people glancing at the clock then at the teacher then back at the clock. McGonagall had, had enough of this and charmed the clock so no one could see it. Sirius, while she wasn't looking, transfigured one up front, that way people could look at the clock and McGonagall would think they were paying attention to her.

As soon as they bell rung, half of the girls in class disappeared, the other half, mingling for a little before leaving. Kadasa yawned as she stood and stretched then turned to Sirius, waiting for the mad rush of getting ready for the ball to leave before she'd actually move.

"So, what are we planning for tonight?" she asked.

He opened his mouth only to be interrupted. "As long as it doesn't have to do with food or punch, you're good," Lily said. "Dumbledore already warned us against a repeat of last year's fiasco." Kadasa and Sirius grinned fondly at that memory.

"Kadasa. Lily. The classroom's cleared out," Sam announced. "Shall we go get ready?"

They nodded and stood, Kadasa patting Sirius on the head. "Get some plans together. We need to create some couples and/or create mayhem and destruction to Slytherins and Gordon."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds good. When shall we meet up to discuss?"

"It'll have to be during the ball. Lily and Sam are going to chain me to a chair to get my outfit perfect."

Sirius snorted as she was dragged away by her friends. He stood and turned to James and Remus. "Shall we go get ready?"

"Let's." James grinned wickedly. "Remus and I have something to discuss with you." Sirius gulped.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa climbed out of the shower and dried off, yawning as she waved her wand and she was instantly dried off, except for her hair, which Laverne would be fixing up. She made her way to the dressing area. Lily being the wonderful Charms female that she was, created two huge rooms. How, Kadasa had no idea. But she did. The first room, was for years 1-4, the second room 5-7. Each room could hold about 20 girls comfortably. Seeing as there was only 11 girls in the second room, they fit quite nice.

There were as many dressing tables as there were girls, mirrors lining one wall, the other showers and dressing rooms, hooks on the wall beside a girl's dressing table for their dress, their make up and accessories scattered over their tables. In the middle was a huge pillow area for them to sit on and munch on the food Kadasa and Lily had just snuck up from the kitchens.

There were three from fifth year, Anne and her twin sister Sarah, and their best friend Raven Summers.

The four sixth years went to visit their friends in Ravenclaw to get ready for the ball.

There were all five seventh years, Lily Evans, Kadasa Mori, Samantha Selene, Laverne Murasaki and Katrina Kurone.

Raven Summers was one of those quiet girls who sat back and watched, took everything in, then made her decision and left no doubt about it. She also had the quickest wit Kadasa had ever seen. She had black hair that was pin straight and fell around her elbows. Her eyes were such a dark shade of blue they looked almost black.

And there were three out of five from fourth year, Emily Cornwell and her best friends Isabella Verano and Jasmine Yaamoli.

Emily Cornwell was a cute little red head that looked too young for her age. She had a pale tone to her skin and honey brown eyes, freckles splattered over her features. She was one of the quickest to loose it to her emotions and start crying but when needed was brave for her friends and always stood up for them, even if she didn't stand up for herself.

Isabella Verano, who'd informed them her name meant Summer in Spanish, was from Spain. She had tanned olive skin and amber brown eyes, her chocolate brown hair with gold highlights pulled into a ponytail. She was always seeming to argue about something, but made sure she had a point before going into an argument. She stood up for her friends to an extent where she'd get in trouble just to give the boy a black eye for pushing Emily around. This included several detentions last month.

And the final newcomer was Jasmine Yaamoli. She was quiet and didn't speak much, a lot like Anne except she would push people around if they got in her way. She'd had hardships with her family so she didn't take kindly to any kind of abuse or teasing from anyone to anyone. She had deep violet eyes and her dark, dark brown hair was braided down her back. Her skin was a deep olive since she was from India. Yaamoli, Jasmine said, was Hindu for melodious.

The reason the fourth years were with the wrong group was because of the other two fourth years, who just happened to hate their fellow dorm mates. To avoid tension trying to get ready, Sarah and Raven invited (told forcibly) them to join their gang before the ball.

Kadasa pulled on a comfortable pair of blue cotton pajama pants and a grey baby tee shirt before walking over to group and sitting between Kat and Emily. "Ah." She sighed happily. "I love showers." They all laughed.

"I do have to agree, showers are a wonderful thing," Isabella agreed in her accented voice.

Kat sniffed. "I don't particularly care for getting wet."

Sarah gave her a dull look. "That's because you're a cat." They all laughed again and just relaxed, music playing from the small stereo Lily had brought. There was still about four hours till the ball and while every other girl in Hogwarts was frantically getting ready, they decided to relax.

A knock at the door made them turn. Sam got up and walked over and opened the door then smiled brightly. "Remus!"

"Hey Sam," he grinned. "If you guys aren't in the middle of getting changed, you think I could hang out with you for a bit?"

She blinked then nodded and opened the door. He stepped in and waved to everyone.

"Remy!" Kadasa cried and vaulted at him, hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you in forever!"

He blinked then frowned in confusion. "Kadasa… that made no sense…"

"Knows I do!" she chirped and skipped back over to her spot. He glanced at Sam who rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Hooking his arm with hers, he allowed her to lead him back to the circle, sitting between Sam and Laverne. Going around the circle was Remus, Laverne, Kat, Kadasa, Emily, Jasmine, Isabella, Raven, Sarah, Anne, Lily, and Sam.

"Poor Remus," Laverne joked. "Stuck with all these girls."

He chuckled. "Makes me wonder if you're talking about me."

"No," Kat said looking at her fingernails. "We're talking about our times of the month."

He froze then flushed furiously. "Um…" They burst into laughter and figuring out he'd been tricked he tossed a pillow at the cat eyed girl who ducked and grinned at him.

"So what are you really doing?" he asked.

Sarah shrugged. "Not much. Munching. Want some?" She held up a bag of chips.

"Yum. Thanks." She nodded and pulled another bag out from behind her. He blinked then shot a glance in Kadasa's direction. "Let me guess who supplied you."

Kadasa grinned. "Supplied you as well." She tossed a chocolate frog at him and he grinned.

"You're lucky Sirius isn't here right now," Remus stated. "All these would be gone."

"I know."

"That's why he's _not_ here," Lily said dully. Another laugh spread throughout the group before they began talking about Hogsmeade visits.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Remus left forty-five minutes later, giving them just over 3 hours. Since everyone had showers, they began planning out what make-up and hairstyles to wear with their outfits. And this is where they reached the problem.

"Kadasa! You have to wear _some_ make-up!" Laverne argued.

"No!" she cried.

"Kadasa!"

"No!"

"Ka-"

She stuffed her face in a pillow so all they heard was muffled yelling. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo -gasp- ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Raven sweat dropped. "I was going to say that Sirius needs to see you."

She looked over. "Huh? Why?"

"I dunno. Said something about something."

She gave the dark haired girl a dull look, the other raising her eyebrows and looking innocent. She scoffed and got to her feet. "Fine." She opened the door and stepped out then looked around. "Sirius?"

"_ELLO_!" he shouted leaping next to her.

She screamed and beat him with the pillow she'd been holding. "Ow! Ow! Hey! Ow! Kadasa!"

She blinked and pulled the pillow from his head as he scowled at her. "Oh. Hi Sirius!"

"Jeez you hit hard. You should've been a beater, not a chaser."

"Hey!" Sarah cried from in the room. "That's my job!"

Kadasa stuck her tongue at the blond who returned the action before turning back to Sirius. "Whatta ya want?"

He scowled. "Is that anyway to treat your guest of honor?"

"A guest of honor wouldn't have just scared the hell out of me."

"Aw. Poor Asa… wait…" He grinned widely and dashed past her grabbing the chocolate frog on the dresser. "Mine! Chocolate! Sugar!"

"No!" she wailed and flew after him as her friends laughed. "Sirius! Chocolate makes you hyper!"

"So? Makes you hyper too."

"But I can contain my hyperness to just annoyance! You start cursing people!"

"Oh yeah…"

She pushed on his back, trying to get him back out the door. "Out! You're making Sarah nervous!"

"He is not!" Sarah shot back.

"Shut up Sarah!"

"Aw… so mean to your friends Asa."

"Out!"

He faked a pout before patting her on the head and stepping out the door. She shut it behind and began to walk back to the group when there was a knock, twitching she turned and flung it open.

Sirius grinned. "Can I have some more chocolate?"

"No!" She slammed the door.

_Knock knock knock._

"What?"

"Please?"

"No!"

SLAM!

_Knock knock knock._ She flung it open. "WHAT!"

Remus blinked. "Oh… I um… is Sam still there?" She sighed heavily and stepped back, Remus stepping into the room. "What did I do?"

"Sirius," Lily stated, still grinning. "Kadasa's just embarrassed."

Kadasa flushed. "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Okay!" Isabella cried. "We get it. Kadasa likes Sirius and Lily just wants to taunt."

"Yup!" Lily chirped.

"NO!" Kadasa cried, now beet red.

Remus cocked his head. "Hm… this could prove an interesting relationship."

She scowled at him. "What do you want Remy?"

"Just to inform both Lily and Kadasa that James and Sirius have decided that something something something, pranks are to be pulled, something something something, they will most likely be blamed, something something something. Don't drink the punch." Everyone just blinked at him. He bowed elegantly. "That is all my captive audience," he said. "See ya later Sam." He then turned and walked out of the room.

Kadasa and Lily glanced at each other before letting loose giggles. Soon everyone was laughing uncontrollably. Remus smiled and shook his head outside the door then grabbed the broom Sirius had lent him to get up the stairs and flew back down to the boys dorm.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Strumming her fingers, Katrina Kurone, more often called Kat (due to any number of various injuries she would inflict if ever called "Katrina") sat at her small dressing table, watching her friends flutter about to get ready. She smirked at Kadasa who was wailing and running away from Sarah and Laverne who were trying to put make-up on the blond who clearing didn't want any of the substance on her.

Anne, Raven and Jasmine were watching in silent amusement as Isabella berated Emily, jokingly, for the color of her hair and how difficult it was to find a shade for her while Emily blushed and giggled nervously.

Sam and Lily were sitting on their own seats, talking about something, most likely homework, Kat thought until Lily tossed her hands up in aggravation and Sam smirked. Now Kat was almost sure it was probably about Potter because of the familiar look of stress and anger on Lily's face. Kat smirked lightly then turned to find Kadasa screeching because Sarah had finally tackled the girl and Laverne was trying to put make-up on her. Kat rolled her eyes as she stood and walked over to help the unfortunate girl. Why did she feel like she'd regret it later?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Padfoot… Pads… Sirius! I know you can hear me. Just cause you've got your head stuck in your shirt doesn't mean my voice doesn't penetrate the fabric."

Sirius made a face then violently tugged the shirt down over his head. "Leave me alone."

"Aw come on Pads!" James chirped happily, looking at himself in the mirror and trying to fix his tie. "Don't deny it. We all know you do."

"I don't like Kadasa," Sirius growled. Remus rolled his eyes, sitting in the armchair that somehow made its way into their dorm, reading one of his textbooks.

"Yeah but you did ask her out to the Christmas ball with you," James said, straightening his shirt.

"That's because everyone else had someone to go with."

James looked at Sirius' reflection in the mirror. "You've had all month to ask someone else."

Sirius glanced at him then away and scoffed, crossing his arms. "She's been my friend since I first met her. Nothing more."

James nodded. "That's good. You like her for her. You still think she's pretty but you like her more because she's herself around you."

Sirius stared at him then turned around, his back facing his friend. "James. You are out of your mind." James sighed and shook his head.

"But…" the quiet utter made James turn to look at him. "If… if I did… what would you say?"

James walked over, putting an arm around his shoulders. "_If_ you did, I'd give you both the best of luck and well wishes." He messed up Sirius' hair making the other boy cry out in distress. "But of course, you don't so I guess I'm not giving anything up."

Sirius opened his mouth then shut it, shaking his head before he grinned. "Now about you and Miss Evans…"

James groaned. "Oh. She'll be so happy to dance with me."

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Oh yes. Tonight will be fun."

From the corner a scoff came and they both jumped and looked over, Remus resuming his reading. "Figures. You guys go all brotherly then turn to annoying the hell out of our female counterparts."

They both faked a gasp. "Remus Lupin!" they cried in union. "You said hell!" He gave them a dull look and tossed a textbook sitting nearby at them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
James saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over slightly to find Sirius yawning, running a hand through his hair. James immediately ruffled his, a nervous habit. Remus was leaning against the wall quietly, not fidgeting, not checking on his image or anything. His eyes were closed and he looked totally at ease.

_Then why am I feeling so nervous!_ James scowled at the floor.

"Uh… Prongs mate?" He looked up at Sirius who glanced at the floor then back at him. "Did the floor do something to make you angry?"

James rolled his eyes. "No. I'm just so bloody bored!"

They heard Remus snort but he didn't move and both dark haired males turned to glare at him before his eyes flashed opened and he stood straight for the first time in fifteen minutes. They raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other.

"Moony?" James asked. He nodded towards the stairs and they turned to find the girls walking down them.

Kadasa wore her royal blue dress, the one she'd gotten the other day. On her feet were silver high heels, about an inch high that had flat bottoms and buckled around the ankle and had a strap over the right above the toes. On each wrist she wore several thin silver bracelets and the sides of her hair were pulled into a braid, leaving the rest down.

Lily had her hair swept up into a bun, a few lazy strands framing her face. Her dress was emerald with a low neck and spaghetti straps. The back was open until the base of her back where it U'd. Her shoes were gold high heels, criss-crossing up her foot. She wore a necklace, a gold chain with a quarter sized emerald heart dangling from it.

Sam had also pulled her hair into a bun except for two strands in the front, which were curled, curiosity of Laverne. Sam wore a cream colored dress with only one sleeve, the right sleeve, billowing out and falling to her fingers. The left side cut off right under the arm, cutting diagonally above her chest and back. Each side of the dress was cut up to her mid thigh. She wore brown suede boots that came halfway to her knee and zipped up. She wore small gold dangling earrings and a simple gold choker.

Kadasa was currently telling them something funny, because Lily and Sam were laughing at her. Sirius rushed up behind her.

"Kadasa!" he chirped. The blond shrieked and stumbled, the only thing saving her from a messy fall being Sirius' body in the way. She gripped his arms then stood up straight and glared at him.

"What was that for!"

He shrugged. "It was funny to watch."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a jerk."

"You know it love. Come on. I think Jamesie wants to tell Lilykins how beautiful she is, how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, then go make out for the entire night."

James and Lily turned bright red. "SIRIUS!"

He grinned as well as Kadasa then held out his arm. "Shall we fair lady?"

"We shall good sir," she replied and took his arm and they headed into the great hall, Sam and Remus having already disappeared inside.

Lily scowled, still a pretty pink, and crossed her arms. "I can't believe him."

"Well… you are very beautiful," James muttered.

She looked surprised then turned a shade darker. "Thanks…"

He held out his arm. "Come on Tiger Lily."

She grabbed it. "So you'll be a semi-gentleman tonight?"

He grinned his famous Potter grin. "Of course. I do have to make fun of you some time." She rolled her eyes but felt much better about tonight. He led her into the Great Hall and her eyes widened. Even though she'd planned the decorations and music and helped with everything, she'd never thought it would work, never thought she'd live down the fact that her and James couldn't get along long enough to plan this.

But…

Everything was _perfect_.

She glanced over and found Kadasa and Sirius grinning and huddling close together. She sweat dropped. Okay… maybe not so perfect…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Finally! Updation! I've been practically boycotting fanfic! Sorry everyone! Every time I went to start this I'd go ah… dun feel like it. And go filter somewhere else… most likely to bug my family.

So! Since I've gotten thirty chapters in and the first page of this chapter was 100 pages on word, I've decided (for my amusement more or less) to have outtakes! I saw them a long time ago on… some fanfic I was reading… I can't remember what category it was in but… whoever you are, thank you for the idea! So I'll start having outtakes at the bottom of the page okie-dokie?

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**

-  
-  
-  
**Outtakes**

**Kadasa:** Remy! (_vaults at him, hugging him tightly_) I thought I'd never see you in forever!

**Remus:** (_blinks then frowns_) Kadasa… that made no sense…

**Kadasa:** Knows I do! (_skips back over to her spot, slips on a candy and falls over_)

**Everyone:** (_laughs_)

-

**Kadasa:** Sirius?

**Sirius:** (_leaps out next to her_) ELLO!

**Kadasa:** (_screams and beats him with the pillow_)

**Sirius:** (_stepping back_) Ow! Ow! Hey! Ow! Kadasa-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (_falls down stairs_)

**Kadasa:** Oh no! Sirius! Are you okay!

**Sirius:** (_weakly from bottom of stairs_) I'm bloody dying…

**Director:** Someone get the medic!

-

**Remus:** Just to inform both Lily and Kadasa that James and Sirius have decided that something something something, pranks are to be pulled, something something something, they will most likely be blamed, something something something. Don't drink the punch.

**Everyone:** (_blinks_)

**Remus:** (_bows_) That is all my captive audience. See ya later Sam. (_turns and walks into door_)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Next Chapter Preview: **

Lily frowned as she stared at the dance floor. She wanted to dance. But she'd have to dance with James. Head Boy and Girl _had_ to have the opening dance. Soon enough they'd have to get up and go dance.

"Lily?" She turned to look at James who grinned and bowed. "Would you do the honors of accepting the first dance with myself to prove our love?"

She blinked then smiled before extravagantly saying, "oh dear James! Oh course I would! I love you so much! You're so cool!"

The nearby table went silent and everyone stared. They rolled their eyes.

"Merlin. No appreciates good sarcasm these days."


	32. The Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

He held out his arm. "Come on Tiger Lily."

She grabbed it. "So you'll be a semi-gentleman tonight?"

He grinned his famous Potter grin. "Of course. I do have to make fun of you some time." She rolled her eyes but felt much better about tonight. He led her into the Great Hall and her eyes widened. Even though she'd planned the decorations and music and helped with everything, she'd never thought it would work, never thought she'd live down the fact that her and James couldn't get along long enough to plan this.

But…

Everything was _perfect_.

She glanced over and found Kadasa and Sirius grinning and huddling close together. She sweat dropped. Okay… maybe not so perfect…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 32 – The Christmas Ball (**_For lack of a better title…)_** (Friday, December 16th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The Great Hall had been enchanted to snow lightly though it disappeared by the time it would've reached student's shoulders. The candles everywhere were blue instead of gold. The house tables were nowhere to be seen, instead round tables sat everywhere, covered in ice blue cloth, a candle on each table. At the front of the room where the teacher's table would be was a stage, some band that James knew setting up on stage. In the middle of the room was a huge dance floor. Teachers were wandering about, talking or munching at a long table on the wall to the left of the stage.

Lily smiled as James led her over to a table in the corner. Sirius and Kadasa also made their way over, twin mischievous grins on their faces. Sam and Remus already sat at the table, waiting for them.

"This is awesome!" Sirius chirped as they all sat down.

"What is?" Lily asked.

"These menus! You can either order food at your table or go up to the big one and pick!"

Kadasa blinked then said, "hot chocolate" and tapped her glass with her wand. Suddenly she had a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She grinned and grabbed it. "Yummy yummy in my tummy."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Kadasa…" Kadasa just grinned at her.

"Sam!" Sirius suddenly chirped. "Are you-" He stopped dead.

They all stared at him in confusion, James raising an eyebrow. "Padfoot? Your turn to speak."

Sirius suddenly blinked. "What?"

"You were asking Sam something."

"Oh… I forgot." Kadasa snorted as Lily and Remus let out a short burst of laughter, James groaning and smacking his forehead, Sam rolling her eyes and smiling.

"I see you are all enjoying yourselves." They turned to find Professor Dumbledore standing there. He smiled. "Might I have a word with our Head Boy and Head Girl?"

James and Lily nodded and quickly stood, following him a few tables away where no one was. "I forgot to mention, the Heads have to have the opening dance," he said with a slight smile.

"Oh…" James frowned slightly. "When?"

"As soon as possible."

"So now?"

"In a few moments if not now." James nodded and Dumbledore sent them another smile before turning and walking back to the teacher's table.

Lily frowned as she stared at the dance floor. She wanted to dance. But she didn't want to be forced to dance. "Evans?" She turned to look at James who grinned and bowed. "Would you do the honors of accepting the first dance with myself to prove our love?"

She blinked then smiled before extravagantly saying, "oh dear James! Oh course I would! I love you so much! You're so cool!" The nearby table went silent and everyone stared. They rolled their eyes. "Merlin. No appreciates good sarcasm these days."

James grinned widely then clutched his chest. "Lady Lily!" he cried. "You were joking? How you've wounded my fragile heart! You know I have eyes only for you!"

She giggled. "Sir James! You should know I was joking! You are a prankster dear sir and I will not date a prankster!"

He winked at her. "Oh?"

She took an uneasy step back. "Yes…"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and swung her out onto the dance floor, Lily flushing as she realized they were standing in the middle of the floor, one hand holding hers, the other on her waist. She put her other hand on his shoulder as he grinned wickedly at her.

"Will you dance with a prankster?" he asked quietly.

She flushed but grinned back. "I think I am." The music started up and James smiled at her before moving into the familiar rhythm of dancing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sirius smiled as he watched Kadasa and Lily try to teach the first years the Macarena. She was doing pretty good too, until she tripped Lily, tried to help the red-head up and tripped herself, knocking over three first years as she did so, then all of them burst into laughter and helped each other up, only to have another first year knock into a table and spill a glass of pumpkin juice on a girl who shrieked and leapt up, knocking into someone else who tripped and split their food all over Derek's shirt. Sirius grinned to himself. _If she didn't plan that, I'll give her all of the chocolate in my hidden stash._ Sure enough Kadasa was grinning wickedly and patting one of the first years on the back.

"So what were you going to ask me?"

He jumped slightly and turned, looking over to find Sam sitting down beside him. "Ello Sammy." She nodded once then repeated her question. "I was going to ask if you're coming to Jamesie's next week."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Is there a full moon?"

"I don't believe so."

"Oh. Good."

"Hm… So why was it vital Kadasa didn't hear this?"

"Because it might've led to Remus and us," he murmured.

"Ah… and that's bad?"

"I just… don't want her to know unless she figures it out on her own."

"Why?"

"Because if she doesn't know, people can't ask her about it if they find out."

Sam watched him quietly then looked at the blond who was still grinning and making faces at Derek. "You really like her… don't you?"

Sirius looked at her sharply and scoffed. "Sam. She's my best friend… well besides James and Remus."

Sam laughed quietly. "I put a muffilato charm up before I came over. No one can hear you beside me."

He flushed slightly. "So?"

Sam shook her head. "Is it so hard to admit?"

"Yes." She looked at him in surprise at his quick admission. "She's been my best friend for years. I can't like her that way."

"Yes you can and you do."

"I know…"

"And now I know."

"And James and Remus. There's three people who insist it's all right when it's not."

"It _is_ all right Sirius." He ignored her and she sighed, getting to her feet. "Just tell her."

He mumbled something along the lines of 'like hell I will'… or maybe it was 'the shell I fill'… nope. Definitely the former.

"Sirius… if you're not going to tell her, at least have a dance with her." Sam turned and walked away, swishing her wand as normal conversation returned to Sirius' ears. He watched the she-wolf walk away, shaking his head lightly, then looked back at Kadasa who resumed her teachings of the Macarena. After a moment, he smirked and stood.

Kadasa grinned. "Ready? Left arm, right arm, left arm, right arm, left arm, right arm, left arm-"

"Lemme guess, right arm?" She jumped and spun to find Sirius grinning at her. "Ello ol' chap!" she chirped and saluted. "Just teachin' the youngin's bout the Mac'rena."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the others then grinned at Kadasa, holding out his arm. "Would you perhaps dance with me?"

Kadasa blinked in surprise then grinned and looked to Lily. "Major Tiger Lily, I hand over the youngin's to you. Teach them. Teach them well." Lily rolled her eyes as the blond grabbed Sirius' arm and bowed lightly. "My good sir."

The first years looked at her quickly. "Be gone all of you." They all cheered and raced away, Lily shaking her head and laughing. She went over to their table to find Sam and Remus already there. She blinked. "Where's Potter?"

They shrugged. "He said something about snacks, Slytherins, and don't let McGonagall see me," Remus offered.

Lily groaned and flopped into a seat. "I _don't_ want to know."

"Oh? I thought you were Head Girl."

She turned and glared at James as he walked up and flopped into the seat next to her. "I thought you were Head Boy."

"I am."

"You're supposed to be setting an example."

"So are you."

"Well I'm not the one tricking other students."

"You're the one not helping other students."

Lily glared at him, then at the Slytherin table, remembering their most recent prank, before snorting. "I actually don't care at the moment."

James grinned brilliantly then glanced at Sam and Remus who were watching someone else. He leaned over, to whisper in her ear. "I had to defend your honor didn't I Tiger Lily?"

She blinked in surprise and looked at him then scowled and turned back around. "Shut up and drink your hot chocolate." He just grinned.

"Aren't Sirius and Kadasa so cute together?" Sam asked. They all turned to the dance floor, watching the pair spin in circles, Kadasa laughing and swatting Sirius in the head when he dipped her.

"They're adorable!" Lily chirped.

"I guess they make a good pair." Remus grunted when Sam elbowed him. "Okay. They're cute."

James looked at them when they turned to him at his silence. "Uh… Kadasa's my sister and Sirius is my best mate. I'm not allowed to say anything."

The song ended and they all glanced at the dance floor to see Kadasa and Sirius returning. When they got there, they were wearing identical mischievous grins. Lily and Sam sighed. "What did you do?" Sam said. They turned towards the dance floor as a song started and a newer couple swept by.

"Ben and Kat?" Lily asked, jaw dropping. Kadasa and Sirius nodded.

"Seems Ben's got a thing for Kat," Sirius started, motioning to the pair dancing across the floor.

"And Kat for Ben," Kadasa finished. She noticed someone coming and grinned wickedly before leaning close to the table as though whispering but saying it in a normal tone. "Next I think we should pair Sarah Lyon together!"

Sarah flushed angrily. "Kadasa! If you weren't such a good quidditch player, I'd kill you!"

"Aw," Kadasa pretended to pout. "Sarah. Don't you love me?"

"No. Get away from me."

"But you're the one who came over here!" Sirius chirped, putting his arms on Kadasa's head making the girl scowl and duck her head.

"Good point… why was that…" Sarah frowned and tapped her chin then shrugged. "Whatever. Catch ya lat- oh yeah! Anne told me to tell you that Lyon said Kat told him Laverne said Raven asked Isabella who was told by Jasmine that Emily forgot her hair pin in your dorms. She wants it back."

Kadasa and Sirius blinked in confusion, Lily shaking her head, worrying for future Gryffindors. "Oh… kay…" Kadasa answered.

"Good. See ya."

"Bye." Sarah walked away and Kadasa looked to Sirius. "Are you as confused as I am?" He just nodded.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_I never really realized it before._ Kadasa smiled watching Sam and Remus who were quietly dancing, Sam resting her head on his shoulder. _Aw. They're so cute together!_ An inner chibified Kadasa squealed like a fan girl, a grin coming to her face. Someone sat down next to her and she jumped, looking over to find Sirius grinning at her. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks."

He nodded and looked at the dance floor. "Shall we try and get them together?" Sirius asked.

She blinked. "But… they already are."

"So we'll just have to try harder!"

She grinned brilliantly and raised her fist into the air. "Yes! We will succeed again!"

"_Excuse me. Yes I know you're all enjoying yourselves but it is nearing midnight and unfortunately my duties as a Headmaster include making sure you all get to bed sometime tonight so will you please calmly exit the Great Hall and have wonderful dreams tonight_!"

"Maybe after Christmas break?"

"Sounds good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Whew. It's been a long time. But guess what? CELEBRATE! SUMMER VACATION HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED! I finished my Chem Regents today and school is OVA! I am officially a senior! wOOt!

…

Yes. I'm ecstatic! Now I'll have more time to write **His Parents' Time**! To tell you the truth, I've had a writer's block for some time now but all of the sudden boom! Gots it! wOOt 2x.

This is another one of those, "Kadasa had no idea what to write so she blabbered." Hopefully you'll like the next ones better!

Thanks to all reviews from all you readers and for being patient with me. If I never replied to one of your reviews, my inbox is a mess of stuffs and I can never remember which ones I've already replied to or not. Sorry. (sweatdrop) I'll try and be better about it all.

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**

-  
-  
-  
**Outtakes**

**James:** Lady Lily! You were joking? How you've wounded my fragile heart! You know I have eyes only for you!

**Lily:** Sir James! You should know I was joking! You are a prankster dear sir and I will not date a prankster!

**James:** (_winks_) Oh?

**Lily:** Yes… (_steps back and trips, falling over_)

**James:** (_starts laughing_)

**Lily:** (_dumps cup of punch over his head and stomps away_)

-  
-

**Kadasa:** (_grinning_) Ready? Left arm right arm, left arm, right arm, left arm, right arm, left arm-

**Sirius:** Lemme guess, right?

**Kadasa:** (_screams and whips around, smacking him_)

**Sirius:** (_unconscious_)

**Kadasa:** (_sweat drops_) Oopsies…

**-  
-  
-**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 33 - Blackmail Plans**

Remus sighed to himself, looking out the window during class and watching snowflakes drift lazily. It was a week till Christmas and classes were long and boring. Tomorrow, all six of them would be going to James' home for most of vacation. They'd come back on the 28th because both of James' parents were going to Ireland on vacation.

Remus yawned, looking around the classroom. Professor Kuma had given up on trying to get them to focus, (not that he'd actually _tried_) instead making them read in their textbooks. Remus scoffed mentally. Like anyone was reading it.

He glanced over at Sirius who made sure his bangs were hiding his eyes and he was asleep. James was sprawled over the desk snoring lightly.

Kadasa had propped the book in her lap and was looking down at it but Remus was sure she was asleep. Lily looked on the verge of going out and Sam was watching the snow fall.

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!

The class jumped, some falling out of their seats as the bell rang including James and Sirius. Kuma looked around, having been asleep apparently.

"Class dismissed," he called faintly. "Have a good holiday."


	33. Blackmail Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

_I never really realized it before._ Kadasa smiled watching Sam and Remus who were quietly dancing, Sam resting her head on his shoulder. _Aw. They're so cute together!_ An inner chibified Kadasa squealed like a fan girl, a grin coming to her face. Someone sat down next to her and she jumped, looking over to find Sirius grinning at her. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks."

He nodded and looked at the dance floor. "Shall we try and get them together?" Sirius asked.

She blinked. "But… they already are."

"So we'll just have to try harder!"

She grinned brilliantly and raised her fist into the air. "Yes! We will succeed again!"

"_Excuse me. Yes I know you're all enjoying yourselves but it is nearing midnight and unfortunately my duties as a Headmaster include making sure you all get to bed sometime tonight so will you please calmly exit the Great Hall and have wonderful dreams tonight_!"

"Maybe after Christmas break?"

"Sounds good."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 33 - Blackmail Plans (Tuesday, December 20th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Remus sighed to himself, looking out the window during class and watching snowflakes drift lazily. It was a week till Christmas and classes were long and boring. Tomorrow, all six of them would be going to James' home for most of vacation. They'd come back on the 28th because both of James' parents were going to Ireland on vacation.

Remus yawned, looking around the classroom. Professor Kuma had given up on trying to get them to focus, (not that he'd actually _tried_) instead making them read in their textbooks. Remus scoffed mentally. Like anyone was reading it.

He glanced over at Sirius who made sure his bangs were hiding his eyes and he was asleep. James was sprawled over the desk snoring lightly.

Kadasa had propped the book in her lap and was looking down at it but Remus was sure she was asleep. Lily looked on the verge of going out and Sam was watching the snow fall.

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!

The class jumped, some falling out of their seats as the bell rang including James and Sirius. Kuma looked around, having been asleep apparently.

"Class dismissed," he called faintly. "Have a good holiday." Whooping and cheering the class erupted and Kadasa was leaning against Sirius yawning.

"Tiredness," she mumbled.

"Equal tiredness," Sirius stated back and they all headed into the Gryffindor tower, heading up to the Head Gryffindor's common room, a new creation Dumbledore had thought of, one his "more brilliant ideas" as he put it. Sirius and Kadasa crashed on the couch, leaning against one another. James flopped into the arm chair, Sam and Remus taking the loveseat and Lily taking the other loveseat.

"So, ready to come to my house?" James asked but before anyone could answer, Sirius suddenly slumped over, falling onto his side, Kadasa falling on top of him. She blinked blearily and crawled in front of him, curling up on the couch. Sirius put an arm around her waist and they were both out.

Sam and Lily tried to resist the urge to go 'awwwwwwwwwww' but failed miserably.

"We need a camera." James stated and rushed up the stairs, returning a moment later. He snapped a picture and grinned. "Perfect blackmail."

"No!" Lily stated. He turned, awaiting her to start yelling at him but she grinned. "I want a copy."

"Oh me too!" Sam cried.

"Me three!" Remus grinned.

James grinned and winked. "You got it."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lily looked over the rim of her book at 2:30. Kadasa was still curled up with Sirius. She didn't blame her for still being out cold. Sam had gotten sick last night and Kadasa took her up to the nurse's wing letting Lily sleep because she had to walk the halls tonight.

She smiled looking at Kadasa's peaceful face. She never looked this peaceful when she was awake. Lily always felt bad for her when she saw her smile. There was always something behind it that made her heart squeeze. She wondered if James knew what it was.

She glanced at him. He had a book propped against his legs, feet on the coffee table in the middle of the couches. His eyes were slowly moving across the page until he felt her gaze and looked up. She motioned with her eyes to Kadasa and Sirius and he looked over. A smile crossed his face and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

Kadasa and Lily had been best friends since they met. Sam had been shy and quiet but she immediately became the big sister. Intelligent yet sly and quick witted, she took care of Lily and Kadasa who seemed to be lit on short fuses. She learned their secrets and told them hers. Now they were inseparable friends. Nothing could tear them apart.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa woke up an hour later and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked and saw Lily look over from her book and giggle.

"You're in the Heads' common room."

"Oh… how long have I been out?"

"About two hours."

"Oh…where's everyone else?"

Lily motioned to the other couch where Remus and Sam sat, going over some sort of parchment then to the armchair where James was staring at the ceiling.

She tried to get up but realized someone was hugging her. She looked down and saw someone's arm around her waist. Turning she saw Sirius's face. Turning further so she was facing him she moved his bangs so they fell in his eyes. He raised his arm in his sleep to move them and she slid out. They all looked amazed at her.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked as she stretched.

She shrugged. "Lucky guess." She headed for the Girls' dorm. Sam blinked and looked at Lily who shrugged.

When Kadasa came back down she was dressed in jeans and a snug fitted dark blue turtleneck. She looked around the room. Lily was lounging on the loveseat and there wasn't enough room on the loveseat Remus and Sam sat on nor on the armchair were James was now sitting up, looking around. Sighing she walked over to the couch and picked Sirius's head up sat down and put his head on her lap. She snuggled back into the comfy couch before she noticed her friends' stares. "What?"

"What exactly did you guys do at Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

She frowned. "I already told you-"

"No. I mean did you tell each other that you were hopelessly in love with the other one or something?"

"No… why?" She raised an eyebrow and Kadasa looked down at Sirius then back at Lily. "Well you looked comfortable and this was the only other seat," Kadasa stated lamely. Lily and Sam started laughing, Remus shaking his head with a grin and James shaking his head with a sigh. "What?" Sirius suddenly shifted and opened his eyes, looking up at Kadasa.

"'ello Asa," he stated and rolled so his face was in her stomach. She flushed bright red and saw James counting '5… 4… 3… 2… 1…' Sirius gave a yelp and fell backwards off the couch looking up at her then around the room at the laughing people.

"What happened?" he asked. Kadasa flushed and Lily told him.

"Oh," he stated quietly then grinned. "So Asa must like Sirius! Aw! Sirius likes Asa too!"

"Jerk," she muttered as he hugged her.

"You know it love! Asa loves Sirius, Sirius loves Asa. Love! Love! Love! Love! Love!"

"I'm gonna kill you the first chance I get, you know that right?" Kadasa asked. "Then James will have a go cause you just said you loved his sister, then finally Lily cause she thinks you're trying to take advantage of me."

"Well if Asa kills Sirius, Sirius will die happy." Sirius stated with a nod pulling her in close again. She turned bright red and tried to pull away.

"Sirius!" she cried, muffled against his shirt. "Lemme go!"

"But Sirius loves Asa!" he wailed.

"That's nice! Let go!" he pouted but let her go. She growled, straightening her shirt. He grinned.

"Just kidding!" he shouted and grabbed her, hugging her tight.

"SIRIUS!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa hummed to herself as she packed her bag that night. Lily and Sam… were somewhere. She hadn't really been listening as they escaped. She walked over to the closet, grabbing a shirt.

"So!" She jumped, dropped the shirt, and spun to find Sirius lounging on her bed. "You still love me?"

She blinked. "How did you… the stairs didn't… I didn't hear you… what?"

He laughed. "Glad to know I confuse you more than your brother!"

She blinked again and he held out a letter. "For Lillikins. Jamesie and Remmy got into a pillow fight… or Remmy whapped Jamesie upside the head and Jamesie retaliated. Whichever you choose. Anyway that's why Jamesie's not here delivering it. I think it's a Head letter or something."

"Oh… kay…" she replied, still confused on how he actually got into her room without her noticing.

He tossed the letter onto Lily's bed and hopped off Kadasa's, heading for his dorm room. "See ya tomorrow Asa."

"Bye…" She blinked again then shook her head as he shut the door behind him. She needed new friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Went to Washington D.C. Had an awesome time. Sorry for such a long delay. -- I seem to be getting worse and worse at updating but _hopefully_ I'll get on track soon!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**

-  
-  
-  
Sorry. No **Outtakes** this time!

**-  
-  
-**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 34 - Finalement! Vacation is here!**

"1 bottle of firewhiskey on the wall, 1 bottle of firewhiskey take it down, pass it around, no more bottles of firewhiskey on the wall!" Kadasa and Sirius finished then looked around the car.

Lily and Sam were pointing to something in a magazine, Remus had an arm around Sam's shoulders and was looking at whatever they were pointing to, James was leaning against the window, mouth slightly open and snoring lightly, and Sarah and Jack were up front listening to the radio. They sighed and looked at each other.

"Should we start at 1000 this time?" Sirius asked innocently.

"NO!" Lily, Sam, Remus, Sarah, and Jack shouted. James yelped and woke up suddenly, looking around blearily.

"What happened? Are they done?"

"Yes they are," Lily ordered. "After 500 bottles of firewhiskey on the wall, they are definitely done."

"They're no fun," Kadasa pouted.

"No they're not," Sirius replied.


	34. Finalement!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, or Lily Evans.

I do own Kadasa Mori and Samantha Selene and any of the characters I make up along the way.

I also don't own the places mention in here (Ex: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾'s, etc.) Unless they're of my own creations (Ex: Sam's American home)

I **_never_ _want_** to own Wormtail so you may have him.

Oh and I don't own any of the teachers… unless of course I make them up.

Yup… I think that's about it. Now on with the story!

**Last time:**

Kadasa hummed to herself as she packed her bag that night. Lily and Sam… were somewhere. She hadn't really been listening as they escaped. She walked over to the closet, grabbing a shirt.

"So!" She jumped, dropped the shirt, and spun to find Sirius lounging on her bed. "You still love me?"

She blinked. "How did you… the stairs didn't… I didn't hear you… what?"

He laughed. "Glad to know I confuse you more than your brother!"

She blinked again and he held out a letter. "For Lillikins. Jamesie and Remmy got into a pillow fight… or Remmy whapped Jamesie upside the head and Jamesie retaliated. Whichever you choose. Anyway that's why Jamesie's not here delivering it. I think it's a Head letter or something."

"Oh… kay…" she replied, still confused on how he actually got into her room without her noticing.

He tossed the letter onto Lily's bed and hopped off Kadasa's, heading for his dorm room. "See ya tomorrow Asa."

"Bye…" She blinked again then shook her head as he shut the door behind him. She needed new friends.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**His Parents' Time **

**Chapter 34 - Finalement! Vacation is here! (Wednesday December 21st)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next morning, students boarded the Hogwarts Express noisily, happy to be going home and happy for the holidays. The Marauders, minus Peter who was strangely absent, Lily, Sam and Kadasa all fit into one cabin, playing cards. Laverne and Kat showed up twenty minutes into the ride and a new round started. The train reached Kings Cross in several hours, everyone clambering to the doors to be released.

"There they are James!" Kadasa cried. "Look! Look!"

"Kadasa. I know who my parents are."

She stood in front of the doors, bouncing until they inched open and she flew out, dropping her suitcase on the ground. "Sarah! Jack!"

Laughing, the elder woman enveloped the blond into a hug. "Oh Kadasa! It's been too long! I've missed you so much!"

"And I missed you!" She pulled away then motioned to the rest following close behind, Sirius plucking up her suitcase. "Look who I brought!"

Sarah laughed. "Well thank you Kadasa. We enjoy the company." Sirius handed her the blue suitcase and she wrapped an arm around his waist dragging him towards Sarah. "So what should we have for dinner?" Sarah asked.

Sirius grinned. "Some of that spaghetti stuff you made last time."

"You mean fettuccini Alfredo?"

"Yeah!" They both chirped.

"Count on Sirius to start talking about food a minute into the conversation," James rolled his eyes.

Lily giggled and Jack turned to her. "Hello there Lily."

"Hello Jack."

"How are you?"

"Good. Even with your stupid son bothering me."

"Hey!"

"We know he's mentally challenged and we do try to take care of him."

"_Dad_! I'm your son! How can you side with her!"

"Oi! Prongsie! Hurry up! The faster we go, the faster we can have some food!" Sam and Remus laughed.

"Don't call me Prongsie! And do you think of anything besides food?"

"Of course I do. I think of food, more food, ways to prank the Slytherins, ways to annoy Kadasa-"

"I'm helping Sarah cook Sirius. It's not wise to annoy me because I might accidentally place a dab of poison on _your_ helping."

"-and ways to not annoy Kadasa," he added with a nervous laugh. "Cause she's my bestest friend!"

"Hey! I thought we were your best friends!" James and Remus cried together.

Kadasa stuck her tongue out at them. "He's my friend now! Come on Syrup."

"Syrup?" Sarah and Sirius echoed.

"Yes Syrup. Come along." Sarah and Jack glanced at each other and grinned before heading towards their car.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"1 bottle of firewhiskey on the wall, 1 bottle of firewhiskey take it down, pass it around, no more bottles of firewhiskey on the wall!" Kadasa and Sirius finished then looked around the car.

Lily and Sam were pointing to something in a magazine, Remus had an arm around Sam's shoulders and was looking at whatever they were pointing to, James was leaning against the window, mouth slightly open and snoring lightly, and Sarah and Jack were up front listening to the radio. They sighed and looked at each other.

"Should we start at 1000 this time?" Sirius asked innocently.

"NO!" Lily, Sam, Remus, Sarah, and Jack shouted.

James yelped and woke up suddenly, looking around blearily. "What happened? Are they done?"

"Yes they are," Lily ordered. "After 500 bottles of firewhiskey on the wall, they are definitely done."

"They're no fun," Kadasa pouted.

"No they're not," Sirius replied.

"We're home!" Sarah called happily from the front seat. Kadasa grinned, looking out the window.

The Potters, like the Blacks, were well known for their wealth as presented by the huge mansion in front of them, stables in back, quidditch field, and acres of land.

As soon as the car stopped in front of the house, Kadasa flew out.

"Miku! Siaka!" she shouted. The door flew open and two wolves flew out. They tackled her into the snow and she laughed hugging them both around the necks.

"Hey there pups!" Sirius called and Miku, the blue/black haired, gold eyed wolf snapped his head towards him then trotted over and barked. Siaka stayed by Kadasa's side. She had silver white fur and royal blue eyes. While Miku was happy-go-lucky and best friends with almost everyone, especially Sirius, Siaka tended to stay closer to Kadasa, the more cautious of the two wolves.

"I missed you guys so much!" Kadasa wailed. Miku howled shortly then attacked her face again.

"It's good to be home." James sighed, looking up at his house then clapped his hands. "All right! Let's get our stuff up to our rooms then go do something!"

"Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"Sure."

"We can go make ourselves cozy." Kadasa said with a nod.

"And plan out what we're doing every day," Sam grinned at Lily. "Maybe making Kadasa try on dresses at the local store."

"No!" Kadasa wailed. Miku howled again. "See. Miku agrees with me! What about you Siaka?" The white wolf made herself look innocent and turned her head away.

"Ha! Siaka's on our side!" Lily cried in triumph. Siaka grinned, tongue lolling, and wagged her tail.

"Let's first get your bags into your rooms," Sarah laughed. "Then Kadasa and I can start on dinner."

"But it's only… wow. It's almost three."

"Time flies when you're singing 500 bottles of firewhiskey on the wall," Jack supplied, laughing.

Kadasa giggled as Sam and Lily shot her a glare. "Yeah…"

"So where are we sleeping?" Remus asked.

"Follow me ladies and gents, and I'll show you." James said and led the way into the house.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lily stretched as she stood in her forest green painted room. It matched her outfit perfectly. She wore emerald cotton pants and a white long sleeved turtleneck. She walked over to the bookshelf in her room and started looking over it. It was filled with medical remedies.

_Knock. Knock._ She looked up as the door opened and James poked his head in.

"Hey Tiger Lily. Kadasa wants you to know that she's going for a walk with Miku and Siaka. You're welcome to join."

"No thanks," she replied, snatching a book and flipping through it. "I'm going to grab a book and flop in front of the fire." He looked uncertain for a moment before nodding and walking over. He plucked the book from her grasp. "Hey!" she cried. "I was going to read that."

He put it back on the shelf then grabbed her wrist tugging her from the room. "I've got a better one."

She frowned but followed him. He stepped into his room, releasing her wrist and walked over to his bookshelf. His eyes scanned the contents before he grinned. "Ah ha!" He tugged out a book and smiled before handing it to her. "Here."

She took it suspiciously. It had a plain black cover but when she flipped to the front page it said 'Everything You'd Ever Need to Know About Magical Remedies.' Her eyes widened as she flipped through several pages. "Wow… this book… it's amazing…"

He watched her, smiling softly. "Look at the inside of the back cover."

She flipped to the back and read what was written before gasping. "This is… this is one of the most famous healers! Charles P."

He grinned. "P stands for Potter."

Her eyes widened again. "Potter? You're related to him?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "He's my great uncle."

"You're related to Charles P.? He's like my idol!"

"Maybe I can get you to meet him. He's still alive you know."

She grinned brightly. "Really! That would be wonderful!"

"Sure. I'll send him an owl later."

"Wow. Thanks!"

"No problem."

She moved to exit the room then turned and held the book out. "Here."

He made no move to take it back. "You can read it."

"Really?" He nodded. "Thanks!"

"If you like it so much, you can keep it."

She shook her head. "No. This is your book Potter. He even signed it to you. I can't take something so valuable."

"I've memorized everything in there Evans. I don't need it. Take it."

"But…" She looked down at it, biting her lip. "But it's yours."

He put his hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him. "Lily. Take it." He pulled away shrugging. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

She smiled so happily, his heart almost stopped. "Thank you so much James!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

_She called me James!_, he thought happily, hugging her back.

She pulled away but not before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much," she repeated quieter before smiling sheepishly and disappearing out of the room.

Stunned he only stared after her. He barely realized Sirius entered.

"Hey mate? Is something wrong with Lil… Prongs?" He walked over and waved a hand in front of his face. "_Pro-ongs_?" When James did nothing, Sirius raised an eyebrow, shrugged, stuffed his hands in his pockets and went looking for Remus.

James sighed happily. "Calling me by my first name and kissing me on the cheek. I love my life."

"I do hope you're talking about Lily. He jumped and looked up at Kadasa who sat on his desk, legs crossed, reading one of his magical creatures book. "Ah ha! That's what it was. _Knew_ _it_!" she sung.

"Hey! Give that back!" he stated and snatched it out of her hands.

"But you gave Lily that remedies one." He paused and looked at her. Kadasa smiled warmly at him. "You don't know how happy you just made her James."

"She… she's happy?" he asked.

"Ecstatic. She was bursting in happiness when I saw her, bouncing off the walls. She's already sitting by the fireplace reading." She hopped off the desk and over to him. "Now that," she said and patted him on the head, "is something that makes me glad you're my brother." He didn't have the energy to scowl at her, just happy at the fact Lily was happy.

"Now, I need to go tackle Sirius. He stole one of my chocolate bars the jerk." She got to the door and had a hand on the frame when he called her. She paused and looked back.

"You're positive she likes it?"

She sighed, still smiling. "James. You've made her day, hell, year. Just don't do anything to get her too angry, kay?" She was about to leave again when a mischievous smile crossed her features. "Like mentioning that kiss." she added before disappearing.

He scowled this time, flopping onto the window seat. "Of all the people…" he sighed irritably before there was a timid knock at the door. He looked up to find Lily standing there, biting her lip. "Yeah?"

She looked at the ground a moment before walking over and plopping down next to him. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to a word in the book.

He smiled before opening his mouth to explain. Outside the door, Kadasa smiled to herself before heading to the kitchen to help Sarah out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---PLEASE READ……IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE……PLEASE READ---**

I've been working on **His Parent's Time** for a year and a half… actually even longer seeing as this is the reposted story. Unfortunately, I've found that I've become quite opposed to working on it. It takes more and more time to write each chapter out and I haven't really got a plot worked out for the story. I've become annoyed with the fact that I have to write more and I don't think a writer should have to feel that way when writing.

So with a heavy heart, I have to say that I'm putting story on hold. Maybe later on I'll spark a new idea and update furiously. I'll keep **His Parents' Time** up as long as Fanfic lets me, but I'm not positive I'll be updating anytime soon.

I'm happy to say that I'm not stopping on writing more Harry Potter. I will be starting a new story soon so please watch for it. If any of you would like to continue this story on your own, please e-mail me so I can keep a watch for it. Thanks for all the support, reviews and ideas.

Till we meet again,

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
